Ichirin no Hana
by ShatterTheHeavens
Summary: School and life were two things that mattered to College student Jennifer Starr. All that changed with the appearance of one of her favorite characters from Bleach. Note: I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters, only Jenny and her friends and family.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** Jennifer Starr

**Race: ** Soul Reaper

**Birthday:** February 1

**Age:** 16

**Gender: **Female

**Height: **133 cm (4'4")

**Weight: **26 kg (58 lb)

**Eyes:** Golden-brown

**Hair: **Auburn with red highlights (this changes to white and red after the accident)

**Unusual Features: **Dragon-shaped scar on her left temple

** Zanpakut****ō**

**Name:**Kurakeshinmaru (暗化身丸, "Dark Incarnation")

The spirit of Kurakeshinmaru resembles a large, serpentine dragon with black fur and feathers; large wings; a deep, echoing voice; and a lizard's skull as a mask. In her human form, Kurakeshinmaru appears to be a 25 to 30-year-old woman with long, silver hair; golden-orange eyes; and an arrogant stature. She also bears a long, jagged scar that stretches the length of her right cheek bone and down to her wrist. Her attire consists of dark garments and a red overcoat that flares out past her knees. Kurakeshinmaru loves to fight and often pushes Jennifer into battles in the hopes of making her stronger, a strange trait that both of them share.

Ever since Jennifer had her first hand-on experience with death, both she and Kurakeshinmaru have developed a strong bondage with each other, despite their usual arguments. Kurakeshinmaru usually aides Jennifer in battle, giving advice or helping to heal any serious wounds.

**Shikai:** Due to Jennifer's immense spiritual energy, Kurakeshinmaru's Shikai form resembles a long, wide scimitar nearly as long as Jennifer's body. The blade is silver with no cross-guard, and the tang is wrapped in a lavender cloth. Unlike most Zanpakutō, Kurakeshinmaru is always in its Shikai form.

** Shikai Special Ability: **While primarily used for melee combat, Kurakeshinmaru does possess one known ability.

**Mikazuki Kiba **(三日月牙 "Crescent Moon Fang"):Jennifer swings her Zanpakutō in a 180-degree arc, sending a blast of energy forward. The highly-condensed spiritual energy is concentrated at the tip of Kurakeshinmaru and creates an energy-powered slash. The strength of the blast intensifies the farther its moves from the blade and takes the form of a crescent moon. It can be either swung through the air or into the ground, which causes a large wave of debris that crushes almost anything in its path.

**Bankai:**** Akairo Zank****ō**** Kurakeshinmaru** (赤色残光 暗化身丸, "Red Afterglow Dark Incarnation"): Jennifer's Bankai lengthens and becomes much thinner, looking more like a Masamune. The blade turns black with a blue line running along the middle grove and a scarlet edge. It also gains a circular cross-guard carved with three tomoe. A short chain dangles from the base of the hilt and has a curved blade in the shape of a dragon, similar to Jennifer's scar. The sword is durable enough to withstand direct blows without breaking. With Kurakeshinmaru's Bankai form, Jennifer's attire changes to match the dark garments of her Zanpakutō's spirit. Her spiritual energy also becomes so great that it becomes visible, taking the shape of a large, shadowy dragon, in reminiscent to Kurakeshinmaru's true form, behind Jennifer. The dragon moves moves on its own will and can lash out at any unsuspecting enemies. This shadow seems to be an extension of Jennifer's own limbs.

**Bankai Special Abilities: **Akairo Zankō Kurakeshinmaru is used mainly for melee, like its Shikai, and possesses some elemental abilities. Jennifer's strength is greatly enhanced, allowing her to effortlessly block enemies and put more power into her attacks. She then uses the power of her Bankai to perform hyper-speed attacks. Her speed becomes so great that she can outpace even the Flash-Step masters, Yoruichi and Byakuya. On the contrary, Jennifer's spiritual pressure intensifies enough to make the air around her 'poisonous' to breathe in. Her spirit energy compresses and changes from its normal red hue to a deep red-purple, signifying the toxicity in her presence.

**Enhanced****Mikazuki Kiba: **Usually called **Mikazuki no Kage** (三日月の影, "Crescent Shadow"), this attack is used in the same manner as Mikazuki Mangetsu Kiba, but the effect is greatly enhanced. The energy-powered slashes are violet-purple with a red outline, and can cut through just about anything.

**Hollowed Form:** During the time that Jennifer trained as a Soul Reaper, she not only managed to draw up Kurakeshinmaru, but also gained the powers of a Hollow as well. In her Hollowed form, Jennifer's capabilities in speed, strength, and endurance increase dramatically. However, instead of there being a separate entity, the inner Hollow is actually her Zanpakutō itself, Kurakeshinmaru. With there being no risk of becoming possessed by an evil entity, she is enabled to access her Hollow powers without any limitations. When summoned, Jennifer's mask resembles a dragon's skull with magenta stripes along the cheek bones and forehead, long canines, and two back-sweeping horns. The usage of this form is more accessible through Jennifer's Bankai release. As far as being considered a Vizard or not is still up for debate.

**Prologue**

**Standard Daytime ~Everyday~**

It was the beginning of spring and nearing the end of my first year at High School. My name is Jennifer Starr. I've lived in Bullhead, Arizona for the past sixteen years of my life. I'm what you may call a child prodigy: an High School student second-year College courses. Ever since I've been in school, starting with elementary, my IQ has been high enough to take the class-levels several grades above usual. However, even with this smart brain of mine, I've been teased constantly at school, not that I really cared. There were multiple times when I had the feeling that the students were just jealous of my good grades. The only thing that bugged me the most was the fact that I am also incredibly short: 4-foot-4-inches to be exact. Anyways, even though I have excellent grades, I do tend to be quite...

"Jennifer Starr?" a gentle, yet stern voice broke my attention.

...Stubborn and lazy. Quickly putting away the Manga book I had in my hand, I snapped my head up from my corner of the classroom. She was my Calculus teacher, Mrs. Clifford. She was in her mid-thirties and had a kind attitude. She watched me as I tried to focus on what she had just asked me.

"Ummm...Yes, Mrs. Clifford?" I asked, confused.

"What is the answer to question 14 on page 235?" Mrs. Clifford shook her head.

There were several snickers from around the classroom. I smiled nervously before looked into my textbook. Reading the question quickly, it took me a few seconds to figure out the answer. Looking back up, I told my teacher the answer. She nodded her head and went back to her lecture on trigonometry. After listening for a few minutes, I brought out my _Bleach_ book and continued reading. I had always loved reading Manga ever since my freshman year in High School.

Before I knew it, it was the end of class. Gathering my textbook and paperwork, I left the classroom. I continued out of the building and walked over to my car. It was my mom's red 1980-Mustang. She had died several years ago, so my dad gave it to me when I got my Driver's License. I looked up at the sky and enjoyed the cool breeze. _Hmph. At least winter is finally over._ I was never a big fan of the cold season, but I did like the cool weather of the fall and early spring. I then got in the car and started the engine, heading home. My home was a good four miles from the High School, but I didn't care. In fact, I had the habit of taking the long route home just to enjoy the scenery.

I stopped by the cemetery that was near my house. I remembered how I was got scared the first time I came here. Of course, it was nighttime and I got spooked. Yes, it was the first time that I had seen a ghost in person. I always thought that it was cool on TV, but it was scary in person. Of course, I went back the following day and looked around the area where I had seen the ghost the night before. It was the spirit of a young boy who was killed in a car crash. He was really kind and shy, so I got comfortable with him in a short amount of time. Walking passed the gravestones, I came up to his. His name was scratched off of the stone, so I came up with the nickname "Leon" because he always carried a stuffed lion toy with him. I smiled at the thought. Suddenly, I felt the familiar presence behind me.

"Jennifer. You came back."

I smiled and turned around to face the boy. He was a ten-year-old and had cinnamon-colored hair. The spirit tilted his head and blinked at me.

"Hey, Leon. Sorry I haven't been visiting you lately," I chuckled.

"It's okay," Leon smiled at me.

Leon floated over to his gravestone and sat on it. I smiled and leaned against the small sapwood next to him. We spent the next few minutes talking to each other. I told him about how life was going and how I'm in High School. Even though he was younger than me, he seemed to understand what I talked about. It was not often that I would find someone who I felt comfortable to talk to, aside from Travis and Alexis. I was thankful to have the few friends that I had, even some spirits were my friends.

I glanced down at my watch. Seeing that it time to leave, I told Leon that I had to go. He protested, but I told him that I'd visit him tomorrow. Leon grinned and jumped up and down as he always did when he's happy. I laughed at him and patted him on the head. Walking back to the car, I couldn't help but notice that I was being watched by someone or something. I glanced around. Something white flashed in the corner of my eye. I turned my attention to whatever it was and saw nothing.

"What the?" I cocked my eyebrow. "Okay then."

I slowly turned around and got into the Mustang.

_Slaves!_

_ Hebrews born to serve!_

_ To the Pharaoh!_

_ Heed!_

_ To his every word!_

_ Live in fear!_

_ Faith!_

_ Of the unknown one!_

_ The deliverer!_

_ Wait!_

_ Something must be done!_

_ Four hundred years!_

_ So let it be written!_

_ So let it be done!_

_ I'm sent here by the chosen one!_

_ So let it be written!_

_ So let it be done!_

_ To kill the first born Pharaoh's son!_

_ I'm creeping death!_

"Jennifer, would you please turn down that music!" my dad yelled form the family room.

"It's not even on that high," I yelled when I got to my bedroom door.

"Dad, let her go," my older brother, Nathan, finally spoke up. "She's not going to listen to you."

"Hey, I heard that!"

_Tsk_. I closed my door and walked over to my 'desk' to turn down the volume. I was working on my English assignment that was due tomorrow, so the papers were scattered all over my desk and bed. My dad, myself, and my older, 23-year-old brother were living in a decent-sized house with two bedrooms and a smaller room used as an office. Unfortunately, my room had to be shared with Nathan, not that I minded. All there was in the room was a dresser, desk, and a bunk bed. I never slept on a normal bed, so I used a futon mattress.

"You'd think he's even human," I shook my head as I sat down on my chair. "Hell, he complains about the volume even with my door closed. Jeez."

I looked over my essay and made sure that I had everything correct. Pleased, I stapled the papers and put them into my English folder. _Sigh._ _Tomorrow's gonna be a long day._ I also had to study for the tests that were for my Science and Math classes. After putting away the rest of my homework, I left my room to get something to eat for dinner.

After dinner and doing my evening chores, I watched some TV before going back into my room. The air in my room was a bit chilly, but it didn't bother me. I always kept my bedroom window opened for most of the day and during the night. It always felt good to sleep with a cool breeze coming in every so often. I quickly put on my pajamas – a tank top and a pair of cotton pants – and pulled out my futon from its corner. My aunt and uncle had bought it for me on Christmas. They, along with the rest of my family knew that I loved Japanese culture. Thus, my room, despite being small, had an Asian-themed lantern hanging from the ceiling, several statues of Eastern Dragons, and the bunk bed that Nathan slept on. Apart from the theme, I also had some of my artwork hanging on one wall. The other side, Nathan's side with the bunk, had his posters of motorcycles and skateboarders.

Laying down on my futon, I thought over my homework. I wanted to be certain that I had everything completed. Something dawned on me. _There's something I didn't do. Crap, what was it?_ I tried to remember but failed. I groaned in frustration and rolled over on my side. I glanced up at my alarm clock: it read 11 'o clock. I grimaced. Shit._ I'll probably remember tomorrow morning. Hopefully, it wasn't anything too important._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Transfer Student? Great**

** (Jennifer's POV)**

It was 7 'o clock in the morning and my dad's mutt of a dog was barking like crazy at the person standing outside the front door. The doorbell rang. I had hated the dog ever since my dad bought him from the next-door neighbor. That was over five years ago. The woman who had a litter of puppies wanted to sell them. Of course, we had just put down our previous dog after Mom died, but my dad wanted another one. Nathan and I never wanted another dog, but of course there was a compromise.

~_Flashback~_

_ "We'll keep the dog, but it's your responsibility."_

_ "Fine...Jennifer it's your responsibility too."_

_ "WHAT? I DON'T EVEN WANT THE MUTT!"_

_ My dad glared at me. I knew that he would win no matter what, I was still too young. I looked down at the small, brown dog that laid in the bed._

_ "I hate you," I hissed at the pup._

_ ~End of Flashback~_

"WOULD YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, YOU FUCKING DOG?"

I bent down and grabbed the dog by his collar. He snarled at me and bit my hand. I cursed and was about ready to beat the living shit out of him. I grabbed him again, and literally threw him out into the back yard.

"Fucking animal," I looked down at my hand.

There was blood coming from the bite marks. Cursing again, I quickly wrapped it with a towel from the kitchen. The doorbell rang again. Whoever the person was, I didn't want whoever they were to see my hand bleeding. Walking over to the door, I opened it to reveal a young woman. She had ginger-colored hair and a rather large...bust. I stared up into her towering face. She smiled at me.

"Can I help you," I hid my hand behind my back.

"Ummm. Oh yeah," she laughed. "Do you know where the Mohave Real Estates are?"

"That would depend on which one you're talking about. There's more than one as far as I know."

"The one here in Bullhead."

"Oh, then you'll have to go to the end of the street," I almost brought out my bleeding hand, but stopped myself. "It's about four-five miles up the road. There should be a sign that says 'Mohave Real Estates' at the end. There'll be a bunch of houses, so you can't miss them."

"Thanks, ummm?" she brought her finger up to her lip.

"The name's Jennifer," I sighed.

"THAT'S SUCH A CUTE NAME!" she screamed, jumping up and down.

I sweat-dropped. _Oookkaay...She's crazy._ She saw the look on my face. Her eyes lit up.

"Gasp. YOU ARE SO ADORABLE!" she attempted to hug me.

_Crap!_ I stepped back out of her reach. Not only did I want to get crushed to death, but I also started twitching at the word she used to describe me: adorable.

"Sorry, but I don't accept hugs from total strangers," I couldn't control my right eye from twitching like crazy.

"Oopsies. Hehe. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's fine...Is there anything else that you need," I finally managed to stop the twitching.

"Nope. That'll do," she mock-saluted me as she turned around. "Thanks."

_No problem, and good grief._ I quickly shut the door. Rubbing my head, I looked at my bleeding hand. The blood had stopped, but now it starting to sting like hell. I could hear the dog still barking mad outside. Ignoring him, I went into the bathroom. I washed the blood off of my hand and inspected the wounds. They weren't too deep, but they still stung. Quickly taking the First-Aide out of the bathroom closet, I put some gauze and bandages on.

I walked back into my room to get my school books. Stopping, I thought over the appearance of the woman whom I had just talked to. _She seems so familiar. But of who?_ The first person that came into my mind was the female Soul Reaper from Bleach, Rangiku Matsumoto. I hesitated and nearly choked.

"No way...There's no way in hell that she's..." I thought it over. It didn't make sense. "No. The characters of Bleach aren't real, just forget it."

I shook my head and grabbed my backpack with my English folder in it. I walked out of my room and let the dog in, throwing him into the kitchen.

I reached up to the key rack, grabbed the car keys, and headed into the garage. I started the car and headed out. On my way to school, I suddenly had the feeling that I forgot something at home. I stopped the car on the side of the road and checked my backpack. Everything was in my bag. _Good. Okay, I really should stop freaking out like this._ I continued driving, not thinking what it was that I forgot.

(It zooms back to the house, in Jennifer's room. On her desk was the essay that was due for English class.)

I had gotten to my class early. Nobody was there, except for a few students. Looking up at the clock, which read 7:45 am, I shrugged my shoulders. I walked over to far back corner of the classroom where my seat was. Because everyone was allowed to sit wherever they wanted, I chose the farthest seat I could find. It had a perfect view of the front, since no one sat in front of me. It was also right next to a window that showed the Colorado River and the mountains. I almost never went outside at home, so this was where I could get my 'suntan'. My somewhat tan skin was strangely sensitive to the sunlight, but it didn't bother me.

"Hey, Jennifer," a voice whispered in front of me.

I looked up and saw my 'partner in crime' for English, Travis. He was older than me by about one year, but he acted like the older brother that I wished I had. He had spiky, blonde hair and green eyes. He was also wearing his usual attire: an orange "Kiss my ass" shirt and blue jeans. I nodded my head as I sat down.

"What's up, Travis?"

"Oh, nothing much. Same old, same old," he stretched his arms out behind him, nearly hitting me in the face.

"H-Hey, watch it," I ducked out of the way.

"Oh, sorry."

"Will you two stop flirting already," the brunette girl two seats to Travis's right spoke up, Alexis.

"We are not flirting," Travis and I growled at the same time.

"Well, it seems like you were," Alexis smirked.

"Why the hell would I flirt with my own cousin?" I started twitching.

"You're not related to him."

"So, he's still my cousin," I crossed my arms.

"That's right. Tell her like you mean it, 'cuz," Travis turned around and messed up my hair.

I smacked away his hand and stuck out my tongue. He and Alexis both laughed.

"You guys are so immature," I mocked at them.

"Yeah, and you're the short elementary student in High School," Travis teased me.

"HEY! SHUT UP!" I threw one of my notebooks at him.

They turned their attention away from me, still snickering over the debate. I rubbed my temple. My fingers stopped on the scar that stood out on my face. I never knew where it came from, but it did attract a lot of unwanted attention back in Middle School. The scar looked almost like a dragon of some sort and had been there for as long as I can remember. Removing my hand, I laid my head down on my desk and closed my eyes. _Eh, I'll just rest until Mr. Pund comes in._

"Hey, guys. Wake me when Mr. Pund comes in," with that, I dozed off as I always did in class, if not reading Manga.

It must've been about ten minutes before I heard my teacher walked into the class. Keeping my eyes closed, I listened as another set of footsteps came in as well. There were some whispers, most of which I didn't pay attention to.

"Alright, class. We have a new student today," Mr. Pund spoke up. "This is Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He moved here from..."

"Japan," a familiar voice spoke up.

My ears perked up at the words. _T-Tōshirō H-Histugaya? Hell no._ I didn't even look up, still in my sleep. I heard this 'Tōshirō' guy walk up to my row and come up to the seat next to me.

"Hey, check that out. He's got white hair," someone whispered.

"Yeah, look at how short he is. He must be an elementary student," another whispered back.

I heard the kid growl. He must've been getting annoyed. _Hmm. Sounds like what the real Tōshirō would do if he was insulted._ Not taking the frustration anymore, I opened my eyes and looked at the new guy. My mouth went agape and my eyes widened in shock. _Holy. Fucking. Shit._ Sitting next to me, wearing a black polo shirt and black jeans, was a certain white-haired kid who looked all too real. Someone who looked just like Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the Tenth Division from the anime show and Manga Bleach. I stared at him for several seconds, trying to take in what was before me.

"What the hell are you staring at?" a stern voice came from the guy I was looking at.

I stopped staring and noticed that he was staring right back me. His teal eyes held a look of annoyance. I cringed and did one thing that I regretted doing. I screamed.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IT'S TŌSHIRŌ HITSUGAYA!" I jumped off of my chair and hit my head on the wall.

That got everyone's attention. Every single student started laughing at my outburst. Mr. Pund looked like I was some alien from Mars.

"Ms. Starr. I can see that you're happy upon meeting Mr. Hitsugaya, but that outburst was not necessary."

Everyone started laughing again, including Travis and Alexis. I paled and looked up at Tōshirō. His eyes were closed, but a vein was showing on his forehead. _Crap._ I slowly got up and sat back in my chair. Embarrassed as ever, I tried not to look at the white-haired kid anymore. I knew that I just ruined his day, both of ours. Mr. Pund cleared his throat to get the class's attention. Travis looked over his shoulder.

"Hehe, nice job, kid," he smirked. "I think you just broke the all-time record."

"Shut the hell up," I hissed at him.

Travis snickered and turned back around. I groaned and glanced at Tōshirō. He turned his eyes away, so I knew that he was staring. _I wouldn't blame him. God, I'm such an idiot. BAKA!_ Wanting to take my attention away from the accident, I reached into my backpack and pulled out my iPod. I put the head phones in one ear and listened to my Inuyasha playlist. I knew it was going to be a long day.

"So, you're Tōshirō, huh?" I heard Travis trying to talk to the kid.

"Travis be quiet," Alexis nudged Travis in the side. "He probably doesn't want to talk. Especially, after Jennifer's loud announcement."

I growled, telling them that I can still hear them. They chuckled.

"Alright, class. Everyone get out your essays," my teacher spoke up. "Today, we'll be going to the Library and peer-edit the papers."

I sighed and took out my folder. When I couldn't find the essay, I started to freak out. _What? I thought I put it away last night._ I tried looking through the other folders. No use. _Dammit._ I gulped and tried to act natural. I felt someone looking at me weirdly, so I thought of an idea. I reached into my pocket and took out a stick of watermelon-flavored gum. I stuck it in my mouth and chewed slowly. I got up and put my books back into my bag. I saw Tōshirō didn't get up, so I walked around him. I heard him get up behind me as I walked out the classroom.

I walked down to the Library alongside Travis and Alexis as usual. Travis slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Sooo...How are things going with 'Whitey'?"

"Whitey?" I suddenly heard someone growl not too far behind me. "Oh, you mean Tōshirō?"

"Yeah, Tōshirō...Whitey...he's still got white hair, right?" Travis received a punch in the stomach from me.

For a moment, I felt the air temperature decrease slightly, but I ignored it.

"Do try to be nice for once, Travis," I hit myself in the head. "I've already made his day. He probably...no...he doesn't want any other people giving him a hard time."

"Wow. Hehe, it looks like Jennifer is sticking up for the midget," Alexis teased.

"HEY! I'M SHORT TOO YOU BAKA!" I smacked her in the back of the head.

"Owww...You're mean, Jennifer."

"Yeah, yeah. Deal with it," I took off ahead of them.

**(Tōshirō's POV)**

_Dammit, Matsumoto. I don't need to go to school, AGAIN._ I thought of how annoying things were going to be. There was no argument that people were going to mistaken me as a kid. I growled and opened the door that said "Room 245: Advanced English" on it. I walked in and saw a rather small classroom. There were about fifteen or twenty students in it, but most of them were scattered with open seats between them. _Guess they don't have assigned seating._ I walked over to the teacher's desk, ignoring the staring eyes.

"Aw, you must be the new student," the bald-headed teacher spoke to me.

"Tōshirō Hitsugaya," I corrected him.

"Class, we have a new student today. His name is Tōshirō Hitsugaya. He moved here from..."

"Japan."

There were more whispering, most of which were obviously insults on my hair and height. The teacher told me to go ahead and choose whichever seat I wanted to take. I shrugged and instantly walked to the back of the classroom. One corner row was taken, so I took the one to my right. It had only one student sitting in it. I walked over and sat down next to her, not wanting to be near the middle isle. I glanced at the girl, who was apparently sleeping. She had light brown hair and wore a black sleeveless hoodie and camou jeans. There was also the faint hint of spiritual energy that emanated from her. I cocked my eyebrow and turned away. I heard the girl wake up. I could feel her eyes staring at me. I turned to glare at her.

"What the hell are you staring at?" annoyance filled my voice.

She seemed to break out of a trance and freaked out. She jumped out of her chair and yelled out.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IT'S TŌSHIRŌ HITSUGAYA!"

I felt a vein pop. There was a burst of laughter, and every student cracked up laughing. I closed my eyes and growled. Another vein popped on my forehead. _Shut. The. Hell. Up. Already._ I managed to control my anger. I heard the girl hiss at someone who started teasing her, and she got back into her seat.

"Ms. Starr. I know that you're happy to meet Mr. Hitsugaya, but that outburst was unnecessary," the teacher broke through the laughter.

I heard Ms. Starr groan and fell silent. _That serves her right. She's lucky that I didn't go deaf._ I glared at her from the corner of my eye. Her face was pink from embarrassment. A part of me felt a bit bad for her, but I shrugged it off. She turned her head slightly to look at me, so I quickly turned away.

"Alright, class. Get out your essays and go to the Library. We'll be peer-editing today," the teacher spoke up once everyone was quiet.

I just sat there and watched everyone get out their papers. I glanced over to my left and saw Ms. Starr frantically looking through her folders. _She probably forgot her paper._ It was a bit amusing seeing her freaking out. She stopped and suddenly and reached into her pocket. I cocked my eyebrow. The scent of watermelon filled the air as I saw her put what looked like gum into her mouth. I turned away once again and waited for the students to leave the classroom. Starr and I were the last ones, but I waited for her to leave as well. After she got up and left the room, I got up and followed the people to the Library since I didn't know where it was. Upon seeing the Library building, I saw Starr and two other people walking up to the door.

"So, how did things go with Whitey?" the blonde boy slung his arm around Starr's shoulder.

I growled slightly.

"Whitey? Oh, you mean Tōshirō?" Starr corrected him.

I thanked her in my mind. _At least she's got some decency in correction._

"Yeah, Tōshirō...Whitey...he still has got white hair."

The air got a bit colder while I was trying to suppress the urge to kill the man. I saw Starr punch the guy in the stomach.

"Do try to be nice for once, Travis. I've already ruined his day. He probably...no...he doesn't want anyone else messing it up."

"Wow, Jennifer. You're sticking up for the midget," the brunette girl next to 'Travis' spoke up.

_Did she just..._ My face went red at the insult. _I'm going to..._

"HEY! I'M SHORT TOO YOU BAKA!"

I looked up at 'Jennifer' and realized something I failed to notice before. She was short too. From the looks of it, I guessed that she was the same height as me, probably an inch or two shorter._ Hmph._ I followed them into the Library. The one thing that stood out was that it was two-stories high and had quite a few students in it. Only one problem: the students were talking out loud. _Isn't a library supposed to be quiet?_

**(Jennifer's POV)**

Leaving Travis and Alexis to go find someplace quiet to read, I headed upstairs. Finding that they were a bit crowded, I came back down the stairs and walked into a small room next to the stairs. It was unoccupied. _Thank god._ I left the door slightly ajar and sat down in one of the chairs. Taking out my _White Fang_ novel, I looked for the page I left off on.

"Let's see," I flipped through the pages. "Where was I?"

Finding the page, I started reading. I read for a few minutes when I heard someone open the door. I looked up and quickly looked back down. It was Tōshirō. I glanced up slightly from under my bangs. He was about to close the door when he caught a glimpse of me. He stopped and glared at me. I sighed.

"H-Hey," that was all that came out of my mouth as I looked back at the book.

"Hmph."

I felt him stand there, leaning against the door frame. He was probably debating on whether to stay or leave. Most likely leave.

"S-Sorry...about before," I tried to smile but failed. "I guess I taken by surprise. Sorry."

"...It was nothing," Tōshirō looked away, shoving his hands into his pockets.

I frowned and looked away. There was an awkward silence. Neither of us talked. I glanced back up and saw him still standing against the door. I watched him turn around and open the door. He was heading for the stairs.

"If you're looking for someplace quiet upstairs, it'll be useless. Just to warn you," I spoke up before he was out of sight.

Tōshirō stopped and turned his head slightly. I heard a 'hmph' sound as he turned his head away. He continued walking to the stairs. I shrugged my shoulders. _I warned him._ I looked at the clock above the door.

"Hmm. It says 1 'o clock," I tilted my head. "I'll give him five minutes or less."

Not long after I averted my attention back to reading, Tōshirō walked back into the room. I looked up at him. He held the usual glare at me. I glanced at the clock and back down at my book.

"Let me guess," I couldn't help but smirk. "It was full."

I heard him growl as he took a seat as far away from me as possible. I had a feeling that this was going to be interesting, unless he decides to kill me with his glares. Speaking of glares, I felt him sending more of his glares through my head. It was starting to get a bit annoying.

"Glaring at people is rude, you know."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..." my eye started twitching.

"...So what," Tōshirō finally spoke up, but his tone nearly made me lose my head.

I felt a vein pop. The temperature in my body suddenly went up and began fuming in anger. I heard him snicker. _That little snot._ Tōshirō may have been a cool anime character, but if this guy really was 'him' then he was a hell of a lot more annoying than I thought he would be.

"You are really rude, kid," I was ready for what was to happen.

I suddenly felt the air in the room drop. I look up and saw a dark aura forming around Tōshirō. Even though he was fidgeting with a 'cell phone', I knew that his eyes were full of pure hatred. I smirked.

"What...did I hit a nerve or something?"

"Shut the hell up, brat."

"Well, it's the truth."

"...Just shut up."

I chuckled lightly. I knew it only fueled Tōshirō's anger. The temperature dropped even more, enough to send goose bumps down my bare arms.

"Eh, suck it up. At least I didn't call you 'Shorty' or 'Midget' like what Travis and Alexis said," I glanced up at the white-haired kid. "Besides, even if I did, I'd be calling myself short as we're pretty much the same height."

"...You talk too much."

"Hmph. Believe it or not, this is actually the most I've talked to anyone in the past week. That is if you don't count the arguments I have with my parents."

"Just shut up already," Tōshirō put away his phone and stared at me.

We had a staring contest for a few moments before I heard the library get quieter. I smirked and put down my book. I stretched my arms and back briefly. Putting the book into my backpack, I leaned back and put my feet up on the table in front of me. I looked at Tōshirō through one eye. He turned his attention away from me and stared out the window.

"I almost forgot. The name's Jennifer Starr if you don't already know."

I received only a brief glance from Tōshirō. I shrugged my shoulders and heard someone snickering from the door. My eye twitched slightly as I took out a notebook. _Travis. Alexis._ I flung the notebook without looking. I heard it hit my target in the forehead. I smirked as I heard them groan and leave. For a brief second, I could've sworn I heard Tōshirō chuckled. Closing my eyes, I decided to take a nap until class was over.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Ghost**

** (Jennifer's POV)**

It has been over a week since Tōshirō came to the High School. It was weird because I found out that he was in three of my five classes. It was a bit freaky. Every time I came into those classes, I'd always see him sitting in the far corner that I normally sit in. Unfortunately, he took my seat at the end of the row, so I had to take the seat next to him. He'd usually pass a glare at me, but I told him that the corner was my place to sit no matter what. I knew he didn't like sitting next to anyone. There were a few times where I actually told him to either suck it up or go find a different seat. That struck him, but he refused to leave the seat. Overall, it was quite fun having him in my classes. I got more involved, a little bit, to keep my place as top student in all of my classes. Even my teachers took note of this, but I just shrugged it off. Aside from that, I've also been visiting Leon a lot in the cemetery. He was especially happy.

I was sitting against the sapwood tree as I drew a picture. I was spending my spare time at the cemetery with Leon today. I looked up from my paper and watched Leon jumping up and down, trying to catch a butterfly. The insect didn't see him, but Leon was still having fun. I smiled and chuckled at the scene. I felt like a mother to him, even though I was only six years older than him, appearance wise. I glanced back down at my tablet. I was drawing the picture of a winged dragon covered in feathers and fur. It looked almost like an Asian Lung dragon, but it had wings and no limbs. In my opinion, it looked more like the Quetzalcoatl of the Aztecs. A nearly translucent shadow obscured the sunlight. I looked up and smirked.

"You know it's a bit impolite to block the light, Leon."

"What are you drawing?" Leon cocked his head to the side, trying to see my drawing.

"Here have a look," I laughed and turned the tablet so that he can better see it.

Leon's eyes brightened as he saw my picture.

"You should be an artist, Jennifer. You draw really, really good."

"I am an artist, kid," I laughed. "But if you insist, perhaps I should become famous."

"Yeah, you go do that, Jennifer. I'm sure you'd make a lot of money," the young spirit jumped up and down. "What do you think, Simba? Isn't it a good idea?"

Leon brought out his stuffed lion, which he named Simba, to show it the picture. I laughed. It wasn't every day that you'd see a kid try to show a stuffed animal to something that it can't see. Leon took off and started dancing with Simba, swinging the toy through the air. I adored the kid. He was so fun to be around with, plus he wasn't of the annoying type. I finished my picture and put it away in my backpack. I then put my arms behind my head and closed my eyes. I had a few hours before my class would start, so I had enough time to take a quick nape. It was such a great morning. It wasn't too hot nor too cold. It was perfect weather. No sooner had I closed my eyes, I fell into a light sleep. I kept on seeing flashes of strange things. They seemed to show a dark cave with a bottomless pit. I also saw flashes of blood all over. There was screaming, and someone was calling my name.

"Jennifer!"

_Huh? That sounded like Leon._

"Jennifer! WAKE UP! H-HELP ME!"

That broke my attention. It sounded like Leon was yelling for me to help him. Without knowing it, I woke up and saw something that sent shivers down my spine. I was back in the cemetery. I saw Leon running away from something huge. It was all black with white tiger stripes on its body. On its face was a boney skull. _It can't be...It's...a Hollow!_ Not only did I recognize that the monster was a Hollow, I also saw that it was trying to kill Leon. As I got up on my feet, the Hollow grabbed Leon. The little kid screamed as he was being crushed to death. Angered, I ran at the Hollow, hoping divert its attention to me.

"HEY, YOU SON OF A BITCH! OVER HERE!"

The Hollow stared at me. Its glare sent shivers down my body, but I kept running at it. It released Leon and jabbed its fist at me. One hit was all it took to smash my body to the side and into a tree trunk. I felt several bones snap and my body racked with pain.

"Jennifer! NO...LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU BIG MEANIE!" Leon tried to run at the monster, but he stopped when it looked at him.

The Hollow ignored the spirit and began walking towards me. I saw it coming and tried to get up. Pain shot through my back and chest. _Dammit...I must've broken a few bones. Shit._ I used the tree to pull myself up. I stared up at the beast that stood before me.

"_Aww. Aren't you a rather interesting one. What are you?_" the Hollow hissed. "_You must be alive as you are not DEAD and yet you smell good. Oh, so good._"

"S-Shut the h-hell u-up," I stuttered, trying to bite back the pain.

The Hollow laughed. Its voice echoed throughout the cemetery. I heard Leon cry. I looked at him and saw tears forming in his eyes. _Dammit, Leon. Don't you dare cry. You're too old to cry._

"L-Leon."

Leon looked up at me. The tears were now streaming down his face. I felt so bad for him. He had never seen anyone get hurt, not this badly.

"Get out of here, now," I looked back at the monster.

"B-But, you're gonna..."

"Don't worry...I'll be fine. Just get out of here and go get help. Okay?"

Leon nodded his head and turned around, running as fast as his legs could muster. My eyes softened, but returned to their hard glare at the Hollow. It turned to face the direction that Leon was heading in.

"_Aww. He's leaving_," it went to take a step forward.

"Hey, leave him out of this," I managed to get on both of my feet without a support. "You say that I _smell_ good, well then. Come and get ME, not him."

The Hollow turned to face me. It grinned. Saliva poured out from its mouth. I grimaced.

"_True. Perhaps, I shall leave him alone. At least until I'm finished with you, my dear._"

I took a small step forward and got into a karate stance. Even though I was badly injured, I wasn't going to die without a fight. The Hollow chuckled in amusement. I breathed in and relaxed my body. _I sure hope my training in karate will pay off. It's now or never._ I ran forward at the Hollow.

"_Ha, you think that you, a puny human, can hurt me. You won't even be able to lay a scratch on me,_" it pointed at its face.

I jumped up and put all of my strength into my legs. Twisting my body, I kicked out my leg and nailed it right in the middle of its face. It screamed in pain and slammed me out of the air. When it removed its hands from its face, there was a long crack right down the middle. I smirked painfully.

"_WHY YOU? HOW DARE YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!_"

"Is that all you've got," I staggered up on my feet. "Please, you must one poor, worthless son of a bitch to be whining about that."

"_ARRRGGG! I'LL KILL YOU!_"

"Tsk."

The Hollow shot its head at me. Without even thinking, I jumped out of the way, faster than I could've jumped ever. When I landed on the ground, I realized that I was now at least ten yards away from where I previously was. _What the...How did I?_ I broke my concentration as the Hollow tried to punch me again. I jumped out of the way.

"_Would you hold still so that I can kill you._"

"Sorry, pal. But I'm gonna have to pass on that one," I flipped it off.

That made it angrier, and it howled. It shot its neck out to eat me. I snarled and ran at it. Right when it was about to close its jaws around me, I brought up my fist. The moment my fist connected with the Hollow's skull, there was a loud shattering noise. The Hollow reared back, howling in agonizing pain. My knees collapsed and I looked up at it. My punch had torn its skull apart. Now, the monster was disintegrating into the air. After it was completely gone, I laughed quietly to myself.

"W-Well. You don't see that every day."

I went to get up, but stumbled. Someone caught my arm and started crying into it. I snapped my head around and saw Leon holding onto me. He was sobbing like crazy. _Wait. Didn't I tell him to get away from here._

"Leon," I whispered into his ear.

"I'm...s-sor-ry...J-J-Jenni-f-fer..." he tried to stop crying. "I-I couldn't...I didn't know if I-I...should g-go get...h-help...I'm sorry."

I moved my arm out of his grasp and rubbed his head. That seemed to calm him down slightly. I felt so bad for him. _He must've watched my nearly get killed by that thing._

"Hush. It's alright. See, I not dead. I'm still in one piece," I ignored the pain in my ribcage.

"A-Are you s-sure. You look hurt."

"I'm just a bit dazed, okay?" I got up and helped Leon up as well. "Come on. Stop crying. It's over."

"O-Okay," Leon rubbed his eyes and looked up at me, smiling.

I smiled. I glanced down at my watch. It read 1 o' clock. _Hmm. I guess it won't hurt to be a bit late._ With that, I stayed a little longer with Leon. I wanted to make sure that he wouldn't hurt himself over what happened before I left for school. My body ached but I decided to ignore it until after school was over.

"Wow, Jennifer. What the hell happened to you? You look like shit."

I wacked Travis in the head. I did my best to act normally, despite the occasional pain streaks.

"Oh, zip it. I'm fine, alright."

"Yeah, but..."

"If I wasn't fine, wouldn't I be either at home, in the office, or at the hospital?" I glanced at him.

"I...guess so. I'm sorry, but I just don't want anything to happen to my dear little sister," he hugged me.

Pain shot through my body. Biting my lip, I tried to push him away.

"But if you continue to crush me to death like this, I might end up in an ambulance," I teased.

"You now, she's got a point there, Travis. Let her go already," finally Alexis stepped in to my aide.

She removed him from me before he had the chance to squeeze me to death. I gasped for air and smirked. _God. No wonder he's in wrestling._ I rubbed my shoulders, shaking my head.

"I do tell you, Travis. You've got one hell of a vice-grip."

The blonde guy pouted like a twelve-year-old. I chuckled as I walked over to my corner seat. Of course, Tōshirō was already there in his seat. He passed a quick glance at me as I sat down. I tried to not show any sign of pain. The only problem was that my hair was still a bit messy and my black, 'punk' shirt had some dirt on it. Yeah, I did look like shit. I glanced over at 'Whitey' and smirked.

"Don't ask. Try waking with only a few minutes till class starts and have your car stop in the middle of the road."

It was somewhat true, the car part that is. On my way to class, my Mustang blew a tire. I had to spend at least ten minutes trying to throw out the tire and get the spare on. Thank god I had a tool chest with me in the trunk because I had left my cell phone at home. I could still feel Tōshirō staring at me, making me get really uncomfortable. _Would he just stop staring...Just for once._

** (Tōshirō's POV)**

Jennifer just sat there. It seemed like she's in pain and is trying to hide it. I could barely make out the strange scar on the side of her face, some of her bangs covered it up. _I never saw that before. I wonder where she got it. _Aside from that, the smell of Hollow reeked from her clothes. _She must've been attacked by a Hollow._ Of course, I didn't want to say it. I knew that she'd think I was crazy. I growled.

"You look more like you were attacked..."

She hesitated. I could see the fear in her eyes. I knew that I must've struck a nerve or something.

"...By an animal or something."

"Tsk," she closed her eyes and smirked. "If you include my Mustang being referred to as an animal, then yes.."

"No, I was talking about a real animal. A monster," I hated myself for talking more than usual.

"Seriously," she cocked her eyebrow at me.

Her attitude was starting to get on my nerves. If no one was going to hurt her, I was on the verge to do so. _That cockiness. She's lucky I haven't strangled her yet. Of course, she had to be in some of my classes. Dammit. 'Oh, you complain too much,' _I heard Hyōrinmaru speak to me in my mind. _It's not my fault that she's such an arrogant child. 'True, but it's also not her fault that you're being immature.' WHO SAID THAT I'M IMMATURE! SHE'S THE ONE WHO WAS ATTACKED BY A HOLLOW! 'Again, true. However, perhaps you should be a little more of a gentleman, master.' Hmph. Like I ever will._

"You talk about me being alright, but you look pissed or something," I heard Jennifer interrupt my argument.

"I'm fine. Now, shut up," I snapped at her.

"Okay, okay. Yeesh, Mr. Grumpy."

I growled at the comment. _' She's got a point there. Perhaps...' Shut up, dammit._ Suddenly, my phone went off. I took it out and read it. There was a Hollow not far from the High School. _Dammit._ I reached into my pocket and took out a small, green pill. I swallowed it and jumped out of my gigai. It sat there, staring blankly at me.

"Shut up and stay here. Don't do anything. Just stare at the desk in front of you," I ordered.

The body just nodded and stayed put. With that, I jumped through the wall and headed in the Hollow's direction.

** (Jennifer's POV)**

I watched as Tōshirō took out a small cell phone. I caught a glimpse of the screen. It was a radar with a red target, showing that it wasn't too far. One word crossed my mind: Hollow. I narrowed my eyes, remembering the fight earlier. Tōshirō growled and reached into his pocket. He swallowed a small pill of some sort. Within a split second, there were two Tōshirō. One was the school-boy, but the other. The other kid was wearing a black shikashou with a white haori. _That must be his Soul Reaper form._ I watched him whisper a harsh order at his other self and take off out of the classroom. _Yeap, this is definitely for-real._ I looked back at the front of the class. No one even bothered the situation in the back.

"Of course, they can't see spirits," I whispered to myself.

I looked over at the 'body' of Tōshirō. It just sat there, alive and well. The only thing it did was stare at the desk that we were sitting at. It didn't even look up at me or anyone else. I smirked, turning around to face where Mr. Pund was standing. _Well, let's see how long it'll take for Mr. Hitsugaya to get back..._ I looked up at the clock. There was 30 minutes before class ends._..before it's 2:30 pm._ I tried to stretch my arms, but stopped at the pain. I had forgotten about my wounds.

"Dammit," I whispered, hoping no one would hear.

I checked my sides. There were a few places that stung more than others. I shrunk down behind the desk and barely lifted the bottom of my shirt. I saw several bruises on my ribcage. Worst of all, there were also some lumps under most of the bruises: broken ribs. I cursed. Turning my attention to my arms, I saw there were bruises forming on them as well. Unfortunately, I didn't have a jacket to cover myself up. I mentally cursed profanities that would make even the gods jealous. _I am so going to need multiple pain relievers when I get home. Shit._ I waited for several minutes for the day to end. Far off in the distance, I heard the faint cry of what I thought belonged to a Hollow. _It must've been closer than I thought._ Knowing that, I closed my eyes and listened in to Mr. Pund's lecture on argumentative essays. The following week would be the mid-term tests, but I knew what to expect. It was all review from High School. Even though I still had to study, I had a feeling that I'll kill them like I did with just about all of my tests: passing with excellence. I heard a thud and turned to face Hitsugaya. He had just got back and was now in his gigai body.

"So...who'd it go," I said without thinking.

He gave me a weird look that soon turned into a cross between a glare and shocked expression. _Shit, Jennifer. Quick. Think of something else before he..._

"What the hell are you talking about?" his stone-cold stare pierced my head.

"Y-You know...um...you were daydreaming," I mentally thanked myself. "You were just sitting there, staring out into space. Are you okay?"

His glare softened a bit and he sighed. _Oh, so close. So close._ I sighed myself.

"I was just thinking of something," Tōshirō looked away. "Nothing more, nothing less."

"Okay. Just making sure you didn't die on me," I joked. "I don't want to be the one responsible for you dying of boredom."

"Hmph. Like if I care."

I smirked and shook my head. Even though he was a pain at times, it felt good to have someone to talk to. Someone who didn't tease or yell at me. I let out a light chuckle at the thought.

"What's so funny, Starr?"

"N-Nothing," I stopped chuckled and just smirked at Tōshirō. "It just feels good to have someone to talk without getting yelled at. Mind if you ever met my family that is."

Tōshirō just stared at me. He closed his teal eyes and sighed. As he turned his head away from me, I saw the corner of his mouth twitch into a smirk.

"Do forgive me for ruining a moment, but...is it me or did I just see you try to smile?" I couldn't help but ask.

The smirk instantly disappeared. Tōshirō's expression returned to its normal scowl. _Oops. I think I did._

"No. I did not smirk," he turned one eye at me. "Even if I did, what is it to you?"

"Oh. Nothing. Just to say that it's good to have a good mood and smile every so often," I chuckled. "Even if it's not a real smile, eh?"

"Maybe so," this time Tōshirō actually smirked at me.

_Oh, yeah. Strike One for me. I just made Tōshirō smile. I feel so special._ I was about to mentally pat myself on the back when Tōshirō interrupted my train of thought.

"But that doesn't mean anything."

"You're so sour," my smirk disappeared.

"Hmph. So what," he turned away from me.

I about to say something when I heard some snickering. I turned my head and saw Travis peeping at us. He had a perverted smirk plastered on his face.

"Hey. Stop flirting back there, kids. Alright?"

Both I and Tōshirō growled at him. Not only that, but my eye started twitching. I saw Alexis turn around and smile at us as well. _Don't you even..._

"He's right, kids," she teased evilly. "We're in class, not at home."

"SHUT UP!" both Tōshirō and I yelled in unison.

Everyone stopped what they were doing at turned to stare at us. I felt my face turn deep-red and my eye twitched uncontrollably. _God. Why me? Do I deserve this embarrassment?_

"Is there something that I'm missing, Mr. Hitsugaya...Ms. Starr?" Mr. Pund spoke up through the snickers and laughter.

"N-No...there isn't," I grumbled with disgust.

After the class returned to their previous study, I leaned back and crossed my arms. Travis took a glance at me, still smirking. I stuck my tongue at him and flipped him off. I was now getting in a crabby mood from both the embarrassment and my bruises. I turned and caught Tōshirō looking at me. He had one eyebrow cocked.

"You...alright," he choked at the words.

"Yes. Just blame the life of the living and 'friends' who claim to know you all too well," I closed my eyes and sighed.

I shifted my position to get comfortable. I ignored the stares Tōshirō kept giving me. They eventually left, much to my relief.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Pain**

**(Jennifer's POV)**

Today was a total mess. First off, I got totaled by an ugly-ass Hollow. Second, every student in class kept asking me nonstop about what happened to me. It really pissed me off. Thankfully, when class was over, I made a quick dash to the parking lot. _This is a real pain in the ass._ I got to my Mustang and put on the seat belt, careful to not touch my injuries. Turning on the engine, I headed home.

"Crap. Now I'm going to have to think of an explanation to give my dad," I realized the cruel truth. "Shit."

The pain in my ribs started up again, so I did my best to ignore it. However, with the stress and broken ribs, it was useless. I groaned. _Man, I hate this._

What happened was expected. My dad wasn't home, and Nathan was at work. I turned on my iPod player, blasting the music until I couldn't hear even myself think. I limped over to my window. The pain was getting worse by the minute. _God. Dammit._ I closed the drapes and carefully threw off my shirt. The sight of the bruises made me sick. _I've had bad injuries before, but...I think this took the cake._ The bruises were apple-sized and swollen. I gently put one finger on a rib. I hissed in pain. _Fuck._ I grabbed my shirt to cover my chest. Slowly opening the door, I made sure that the coast was clear. I sighed and quickly made it into the bathroom. I searched the closet for the First-Aid Kit. _There you are._ I grabbed the white box and ran into my room, locking the door again. I opened the kit and took out some bandages.

"God, I hate my life," I begrudged myself as I put some ointment on.

After spending some thirty minutes or so, I finally managed to clean myself and bandage up my wounds. I looked at myself in the mirror. My bandaged chest made me look like a woman with no chest at all, not that I even had a large cup-size. My lip twitched in disgust.

"Well...It's a start," I turned away.

I grabbed a loose tank top and my zipped, hooded jacket. I also grabbed the small package of pain relievers from the First-Aid and swallowed them with some bottled water. I walked over to the radio and turned down the volume. Getting out my homework, I started on my research assignment: it was on Eastern Traditions. I worked on it for the next hour.

Finally finishing my ten-page report, I put the papers away, making sure to have them **inside** my English folder this time. I wasn't going to make the same mistake as before. Sighing, I walked to the small cooler/frig in my closet and pulled a bag of sliced mangos. I then opened my door and made a quick dash to the front door. Once outside, I started walking up to the park that was a mile up the street. I took care to walk slowly, making sure to not disrupt my ribs.

"Maybe I should've gone to the nurse's office after school," I argued with myself. "God, I'm so stubborn."

I made it to the park and sat down at one of the tables under a metal canopy. Opening the bag, I put a piece of mango into my mouth. The orange fruit was sweet and slightly juicy. Mangos were one of the main fruits that I bought at the grocery stores, aside from watermelon and apples. I stared out at the horizon. It was a few hours until dusk. The pain in my chest started up again, so I leaned against the table to relieve the pressure.

"Damn, it stings," I shoved another mango into my mouth.

"Man...Why does that woman have to be so stubborn," I heard someone sigh behind me.

I twisted around but stopped from the pain. _Dammit._ I held my side as I tried to see who had talked. There was no one.

"What...the?" I whispered to myself.

I heard someone walking on top of the canopy I was underneath. I sighed and got up. Walking out to the side, I looked up and saw...lo-and-behold...Mr. Tōshirō Hitsugaya standing on the top edge. He wasn't wearing regular clothes, like at High School. Instead, he was wearing the same black kimono and white haori that he wore when he 'left' in the middle of class. _What the hell is he doing up there?_

"Yo!" I tried to call up to him.

No response. _Is he ignoring me? Or is he just deaf?_ I felt a irk-mark appear on my head. Sighing in annoyance, I slowly bent down and picked up a pebble.

"HEY! I'M TALKING TO YOU!" I growled at the child prodigy.

Tōshirō looked down at me. I crossed my arms. We stared at each other for a few seconds. He turned away from me.

"She can't see you," I heard him mumble to himself. "Just ignore her, Tōshirō."

_That's it._ I growled and lifted my hand. Flinging the rock at Mr. Smart-Ass, I hoped it would hit its target. There was a thud, and Tōshirō's head tilted to the side. I smirked and crossed my arms again. I watched him lift his hand up to his head, where the rock had hit him. Slowly, Tōshirō turned to face me.

"I'm waiting," I tapped my foot on the ground. "I don't have all day you know."

"Y-You can see me," he blinked in confusion. "And...you hit me?"

"Yup. It's something called 'getting one's attention' in this nation."

He just stood there, dumbfounded. I watched him close his eyes and reopen them. Now, Tōshirō was giving the usual menacing glare, mixed with uncertainty and some other emotion. _He looks confused...and...oh, what is it? _I brought my finger up to my lip and thought. _Dammit, what's the word for it...ummm...bewildered...no...hmmmm...oh, I've got it._

"You look like you're about...to...kill me," I gulped at the last part.

Tōshirō crossed his arms and looked down at me. _Nope, this isn't good._ I faked a smirk and chuckled nervously.

"How is it that you can see me, Ms. Starr?" Tōshirō spoke in his cold tone.

"W-What?" I stared at him for a moment. "Oh, like hell I can see you. What? You think that I'm blind?"

"That's not what I meant," he glared at me. "Normal humans can't see me as a Soul Reaper."

I saw his eyes widen at the words. I smirked. _Hm. Guess he spoke without much thought. Smooth move, Einstein._

"So...In other words, I'd have to be dead in order to 'see' you," I did the air quotes. "Am I correct?"

"Yes," he rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Well...If that's the case, let me tell you this, Whitey," I put my hands on my hips. "I'm the Ghost Whisperer. I've been able to see ghosts and dead people ever since...well, ever since I was born."

The 'putting my hands on my hips' thing sent a shot of pain through my body. The hairs on my back and neck stood up. _Oh, fuck._ Crouching down, I wrapped my arms around my sides to soothe the pain.

"P-Please do me a favor," I stuttered at the words. "And get your ass down here so that I can actually talk to you without having to crane my neck up."

Before I knew it, Tōshirō was standing right next to me. I opened one eye and looked up at him. He must've seen the pain I was in because he sighed, shaking his head.

"I knew something was up," he knelt down to my side. "Now tell me what the hell happened."

"If I told you, promise that (1) you won't think that I'm crazy, and (2) that you won't tell ANYONE and I mean ANYONE about it," I clenched my teeth.

"That would depend."

My eye twitched slightly. _God, he's such an ass._ I growled, thinking of a better way to describe the situation. I knew about Soul Reapers and Bleach, but I didn't want him to know.

"Fine...I was attacked this morning."

"By what?"

"I don't know what it was, but..." I pretended to think. "It...looked like some sort of monster. There was a skull on its face."

I glanced over at Tōshirō. His face looked calm, but his eyes said a different story. They had shock and pity in them.

"That 'thing' that attacked you is called a Hollow."

"I see. Hmph. The name matches the beast in ugliness," I chuckled.

"Where were you attacked?"

"Down by the town cemetery. I was trying to protect a young spirit that was living there."

I tried to get up, but immediately fell to the side. Tōshirō's arm stopped my fall. I quickly turned my face away from him, hiding the faint blush on my checks. _Damn these girl emotions._ I heard the white-haired boy sigh.

"You shouldn't do that. Fighting a Hollow," he gave me a shivering stare. "You could've got yourself killed."

"Eh, then praise the gods that I didn't," I chuckled.

"Don't laugh."

"Fine then, Mr. Grumpy."

He led me to a bench and motioned for me to sit down. I obeyed and sat down.

"Now, how bad are you hurt?"

"You actually care for me," I teased him, smiling when I saw him nearly blush. "I'm touched."

"Just shut up and tell me," a irk-mark appeared on his forehead.

"I think I snapped a few ribs. Added to that, there are several bruises and tender spots," I winced.

"Let me see."

My eye twitched. I didn't want him to do anything inappropriate in my state of uselessness, not that he had the guts to do so.

"I'm not going to do anything," he commanded. "Now, let me see."

I sighed. Unzipping my jacket and taking it off, I lifted my shirt just enough below my chest area. I watched him lift an eyebrow at me.

"What? I know how to bandage myself up. Haven't you ever watched Discovery Health?"

"No. Never heard of it."

"Typical," I whispered under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing of importance."

He growled but returned his attention to the bandages. He started to undo them but I jerked back. _Oh, no you don't._

"Hold still. I can't see the wounds if they're covered."

I growled in annoyance. It was no use in arguing with him. Not with someone who was at least a hundred or so years older than me. I bit my lip as Tōshirō started unraveling the bandages. It was a bit unusual having a 'ghost' checking your wounds. I looked around, making sure that no one was in the vicinity. _Good. I have no intention of going through that shit again._ I winced as Tōshirō's hand grazed over my skin. The pain shot up instantly.

"Fuck. It hurts," I hissed.

"I'm pretty sure it does," he said without looking at me. "You're right. It looks like you've broken a few ribs."

He sat down on the bench and scratched his head. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I'll have to heal you with kidō, so I'll see what I can do," he rolled his sleeves back and returned in front of me.

I watched his hands glow with a bright, blue light. Within seconds, I felt my ribs snap back into place. I winced from the pain. It was uncomfortable. Before I knew it, Tōshirō was done. He stood up and took a step back.

"How does it feel?" I could see a hint of hope in his eyes.

I stood up and flexed my body. Everything moved normally. No pain what so ever. I smiled at the work and looked up at the guy.

"It feels good. Thanks, Tōshirō."

"Hmph. Don't mention it," he turned away.

I smirked and turned around to grab my jacket. Putting it on, it definitely felt good to no longer be in pain.

**(Tōshirō's POV)**

When I was done performing the kidō on Jennifer, I stood up and inspected my work. The ribs were back into place. The bruises were gone and there was no swelling. _I did better than I thought I would. 'Well done, master. Perhaps the two of you will get on better terms now,'_ Hyōrinmaru finally spoke up from his silent state. I growled slightly.

"How does it feel?" I tried to keep my cool, but I wanted to make sure that Jennifer was okay.

"It feels good. Thanks, Tōshirō," she said as she flexed her sides.

"Don't mention it."

I turned around as I felt a warm blush spreading across my cheeks. _Dammit. Not now._ _'What? Don't want your girlfriend to see you blush in front of her?' _I growled at my Zanpakutō, _Shut up. She's not my girlfriend._ I heard Hyōrinmaru chuckle, his voice echoing through my head. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Jennifer with her jacket already on. _That was quick._ I then remembered about her ability to see ghosts.

"Now tell me, Jennifer. How long again did you say that you've been able to see ghosts."

"Huh? Oh, well...as long as I can remember," she was in a state of thought. "To tell you the truth I can't remember how long exactly. Why?"

"Just curious."

"If you think that I'm crazy, I wouldn't be surprised," she walked passed me.

"What do you mean by that?" now I was getting curious.

"I've had weird things happen to me multiple times," the young girl sighed. "I used to be teased just because of my ghost-seeing ability, but...now to mention it. There were a few times where I'd ask myself who or what exactly I am."

Jennifer's voice had had a certain tone in it. I knew that she was being honest in telling the truth. I was once in the same situation that she went through, except no one bothered with me when I lived in the Rukon District. Jennifer looked at me, waiting for a response. I nodded for her to continue.

"Anyways, I was adopted," that was something that hit me.

_She was adopted._ I had never expected her to say that she came from a different family. It seemed so strange. The only person I knew who was adopted was Rukia Kuchiki when she became a part of Captain Kuchiki's family.

"Hehe," she laughed. "You're probably wondering how I'm adopted. Correct?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Hmph. Well, I never knew who my actual parents were, but my parents, one of which I'm living with, told me that my actual mom was special," she shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever they meant by that, I don't know. All I do know is that I made a promise to myself that when I move out of my house, I'd go find out who my real parents were. Perhaps even stop by and say 'Hi' to them."

I found myself smiling. I couldn't stop myself, but it felt good. I understood what Jennifer said and took it all in. In the few minutes that I was here, first to just heal her wounds and now this, I found out a lot about Jennifer, most of which I wasn't sure if her other friends knew about. Then it hit me. _Am I a friend? 'Perhaps. She does seem quite relaxed around you,'_ Hyōrinmaru replied to my question. _Shut up. I wasn't talking to _you. I didn't even notice Jennifer waving her hand in front of my face. I jumped back when I saw the distance between us.

"Uh, s-sorry. I wasn't if you were alright."

"No. I'm fine," I regained my posture. "I was just thinking."

"Hm."

A strange song sounded off nearby. I looked around and turned back to Jennifer. She had brought out what I guessed was her cell phone. T_hat was her phone? Didn't know you could change the ringing._ She answered it, only to shrink back for a minute. It sounded like someone was yelling on the other end. Jennifer cringed and gave the phone a sinister glare.

"I'm not deaf, dammit," she growled into the speaker. "Are you trying to make me go deaf or what?"

I watched her talk into the phone for a minute. There were a few times when I caught her eye twitching, possibly from annoyance.

"Uh huh. Yeah, yeah...I'm not a three-year-old, Dad. I can walk home by myself...Alright. I'll be home soon."

She snapped her phone shut and stuck it in her back pocket.

"Sorry you had to hear that," she apologized, not that I blamed her. "That was my dad. He wants me home before it gets too late. Damn curfews."

"It's not your fault," I thought of something to try and cheer her up. "That's why I moved into my grandmother's house back in Soul Society."

My eyes widened. _Why did I just say that? Dammit, Tōshirō._ I looked at Jennifer. She had a look on her face that I knew wouldn't take 'no' for an answer. I sighed.

"Soul Society?"

"Yes...If you must know, I'm a Soul Reaper. An already **dead** person," I waved her off. "I'd love to explain, but now's not the time. Don't want you to get in any more trouble."

I mentally scowled at myself for acting like this. It wasn't like me. I only acted like this around Momo, but this still more than usual for me. I heard chuckling. I looked up and saw Jennifer trying to suppress herself from laughing. I couldn't help but smirk at her attempt.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot," she managed to stop laughing and talked normally. "Perhaps another time."

"Another time?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure there's a lot that you know that I don't. So perhaps we should get together and talk some time. Maybe get to more about each other."

"I guess it's not a bad idea," I smirked. "But until then."

"Yeah, well, I'll see 'ya around," Jennifer turned around to leave, but stop in mid-track. "Um...Do you have a number or something...Or do you just want to talk at school?"

I frowned slightly. I knew the school thing wouldn't work out, and I was pretty sure that Jennifer wouldn't want to hear any complaints. I shook my head.

"No, but..." I thought of a different way. "Where do you live?"

"Oh, uh...I live just down the road a bit. The address is 3791 Mohave Parkway."

_Good. So she lives on the same street as I do. Plus, it's not too far away._

"Good, then expect me over some time."

"Huh? Well, just let me know ahead of time so I can alert my dad or brother."

"I won't be coming through the front door."

I mentally smirked when I saw the confused look that she gave me. It was somewhat funny. I couldn't blame her, she's still young.

"Ummm...o-okay," she scratched her head. "Hehe, well then I'll see you when you come over. I still expect you to let me know ahead of time."

"Don't worry about it," I shook my head.

Jennifer chuckled and turned around. It was kind of weird watching her suddenly turn around and jog backwards, facing me. My eye twitched at the thought of her having another accident. I'd be the one stuck healing her. Again.

"See 'ya, Tōshirō," she waved at me.

"Bye and don't you dare fall. I don't want to end stitching you again."

She stumbled a bit, causing me to irk in frustration. _Damn, that woman._

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?"

"Hehe. I'm fine, sorry."

_How could she just laugh like that?_ I just stood there, shaking my head. '_Look on the bright side, master. At least she's not anything like your Lieutenant. That Matsumoto woman,'_ Hyōrinmaru chuckled. I cringed at his answer. _Thank god._

**(Jennifer's POV)**

I ran for a few seconds, stopping to look back. I watched as Tōshirō stood there, obviously thinking over the incident. The corner of my lip twitched into a small smirk. _He does seem a bit easier to talk, compared to when we first met._ I thought back at the time and chuckled lightly. I glanced up and watched his silver hair vanish from sight. A Flash-Step. I stood there for about a minute before turning around to head home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I've been requested to update more often. Thus, I shall try to get in as many Chapters as I can. However, with College classes coming up in just a few weeks, I probably won't be able to get more than one or two Chapters updated per week. So please be patient XP **

**Anyways, I want to thank those of you who left reviews. Tsukara No Kurou and Senna-Taicho-kun, thankx lots. It really means a lot to me.**

**I hope you guys will enjoy this Chapter. Be warned, there will be some fluffiness and lots of 'Rangiku teasing'. **

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

**Passion**

** (Jennifer's POV)**

"GOD FUCKING SHIT!"

I stood in my dad's kitchen, trying to stop the boiling water from spilling over onto the steaming-hot stove top.

"Of all the fucking things to happen to me, this had to be one of them!"

I mentally scolded myself as I turned off the stove and removed the pot. The stench of defeat was emanating from my task a lot sooner than I thought.

"Ahhhh, man," I whined, drying the water on the hotplate. "All I wanted to do is make ama-natto."

My family had gone to Flagstaff for the weekend. Dad had told me to not bake **anything**. Of course, I almost never listen to him. I simply loved pissing him off just for the fun of it, even if he ends up eating the brownies that I normally made for him and Nathan. I had been trying to find a recipe for candied beans online and was successful. Unfortunately, when I had tried to make my favorite candies, everything went from according to planned to utter disaster. I was on the second-to-last step when I realized that I had missed one important step: letting the beans soak for about 8 hours. Now, the beans were monstrous. I tossed them into the trash.

"Awww, man. This is such a mess, not to mention fucked up."

I did my best to clean up the mess that I created. There was boiling-hot water all over the counter tops and on the tile. I groaned in defeat and got the mop. _This is great. Just great. Now I have to clean up this shit before they come home._ Another misfortune was that **today** was the day that my family were coming home. I then the next hour cleaning up the kitchen, making sure that nothing was out of place. I knew that, even though my dad loved me to death, he would kill me if he ever found out. Finished mopping the tile, I took the trash bag, filled with the burnt beans and unneeded ingredients, out to the trash bin outside. _Thank god, tonight is trash-night._ I dragged my feet back inside and stared at the now clean kitchen. Even I have the knack for making messes, I also had the habit to make things perfectly clean, which was a good thing.

"Okay," I put my hands on my hips. "Now what to do."

Thinking of what to do for the past-time, I walked into my room on the other side of the house. My family and I lived in a medium-sized house with two bedrooms and bathrooms, an office, a kitchen (the hellhole), and the living room.

_Sigh. I sure hope that they won't notice anything._ I groaned as I thought of the possible outcomes if the truth was discovered. Compared to me and Nathan, my dad was a bit crazy while sharing some immature traits: overreacting was one of them.

"AGH!" I yelped as I walked into the door frame. "God...dammit."

I rubbed my now aching forehead and walked into my room. It was not crowded, only having a desk and a bunk-bed in it. However, the top bunk was never used. I preferred sleeping on the floor with the twin mattress, or futon as I called it, that I got for Christmas the previous year. Bored as hell, I flopped down on Nathan's bottom bunk and stared at the bed above me. _Grr. Why does this have to be so fucking boring._ I rolled over and turned on my laptop. Logging on, I immediately pulled up iTunes and played the song "The Howling" by Within Temptation. The volume boomed through the speakers, sounding through the hallway. I then took out my folder for Science class. Pulling up the Internet, I got to work on my research essay on astronomy.

I was working on my homework for about an hour. My hands were starting to ache, so I took a short break. I went into the kitchen and took out my bowl of watermelon slices. I went back into my room and sat down in my chair, eating watermelon and staring at the computer screen. _At least I got five out of ten pages done. God, this is a pain. I love science but essays are the Devil._ I sighed and leaned back. Suddenly, I felt a rush of cool air. _Huh? I thought the A/C was off._ I turned to look in the direction of my window, which was next to me.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT!" I jumped out of my seat, landing on the carpet.

"You know...you could make someone go deaf with that kind of yelling," the white-haired student sat on the window sill. "Not to mention you've got a serious problem with that mouth of yours."

"T-T-Tōshirō? WHAT THE HELL?"

Tōshirō just sat there, staring at me. I heard him sigh and turn serious. I got up and sat in my chair. I felt a vein pop.

"What did I just say about that mouth of..."

"What the hell do you think you're doing," I was getting a bit annoyed. "I thought I said to at least let me know ahead of time if you're coming over."

"Does it really matter?"

"Uh, let me see...yes it does."

Tōshirō continued to sit there. I sweat-dropped and started twitching. I growled lightly and turned to face my laptop. I heard the Soul Reaper get down from his perch and walk up behind me. My eye started twitching like crazy.

"Can I help you with something," I turned to face him. "Or are you just going to stand there and stare at me?"

"What are you doing?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"And you didn't answer mine," he crossed his arms and smirked.

_Is he trying to piss me off for the hell of it? 'Cause that's my job._ I breathed in and tried to calm down.

"I'm doing homework. Now, **you** answer **my** question."

"I had nothing else to do, so I came here."

"Wait, I thought...What about that Soul Reaper business of yours?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I forced Matsumoto to take care of it for the day."

"Matsu-who?"

"Matsumoto. She's my Lieutenant," Tōshirō walked away.

"So you were bored...and you just felt that you were welcome to come here whenever you pleased," the question was more like a statement.

"Yes."

"...You're unbelievable."

"So are you."

"I'll take that as an understatement," I stuck my tongue at him. "Oi!"

He grabbed my tongue, refusing to let me pull it back in. _Son of a bitch._ I flipped him off. All I received was a chuckle and he let go. I stared at Tōshirō as he turned to look at my drawings and paintings on the wall. _Is it me or was he just flirting with me?_

"I never knew you were an artist."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I've drawing for a hell of a long time."

"They're all dragons," he so blandly pointed out.

"No they're not," I irked. "Some of them are foxes and wolves, dumb ass."

"Hmph. The majority is still dragons."

"So, like I really care. I love dragons and if you have a problem with that then you can just..."

"I've never seen anyone draw so well before," Tōshirō interrupted.

"Uh, if that's a compliment then thanks. I guess."

Tōshirō came back over and laid down on Nathan's bottom bunk. I shook my head and turned away.

"Why are you acting like this? All I did was compliment on your drawings," Tōshirō sounded a bit annoyed.

"It's not that."

"...Then what is it?"

"Do you care to know about my personal problems," I turned and cocked an eyebrow.

"Since it concerns me being treated like shit, then..."

"I'm not treating you like shit, Tōshirō. And what about **that** mouth of yours."

"I'm Captain of the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13, so I can talk whichever way I want."

"And I'm an American, so we have the same right then," I interrupted him again.

"Would you stop interrupting me?"

"...Maybe, maybe not."

"Fine. Now tell what you're problem is."

I stared at him. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I tried making ama-natto so that I could bring it to school for you to try," I gave in and replied. "Alright, you happy?"

"You tried making ama-natto?" Tōshirō sat up.

"Yes. I had a taste for it today, but the attempt failed terribly," I sighed in defeat.

"I never knew Americans had a taste for Asian food."

"Hmph. Why do you think there are McDonald's in China and Japan? It's all the same reason that Americans have a taste for just about anything that comes to mind."

There was silence. I looked at Tōshirō. He was deep thought on some matter. He then looked up.

"Come to my house."

My mouth went agape. _What did he just say? Are you fucking kidding me?_

"Well. Or are you just going to sit there with your mouth open all day?" Tōshirō got up and waited for an answer.

"You...are just going to have me over just like that?"

"Yes. Now, do you want to come or not?" Tōshirō walked toward the window.

"Fine, but we're not taking the window."

I turned my laptop onto hibernation and got up. Grabbing my hoodie, I motioned for my white-haired friend to follow. I left a note for my dad and brother for when they got home. When we were outside, Tōshirō instantly started walking up the street. I stopped by my Mustang and stared.

"Uh, how far away do you live again?"

"About six miles up the road."

"You walked all the way down here?" I sweat-dropped.

"Yes," he turned to me. "You got a problem with that?"

"...," I blinked. "We're taking the car. Get in."

I unlocked my car and got into the driver's side. I motioned Tōshirō to get in as well. He walked up slowly, obviously staring at the red vehicle.

"What? She's not going to bite," I smirked as I patted the dashboard. "She's a good girl."

"Are you kidding me?"

"Hey, that's my line," I playfully snapped at him. "Know get in, Snowball."

"SNOWBALL?" Tōshirō's face went red and irk-marks appeared all over his head.

"Come on. Get in or I'll call you 'Snowball' again," I smiled evilly.

He growled and got into the passenger's side. I smirked in triumph and started the engine.

"You're not mad at me...Are you, Tōshy?"

"THE NAME'S TŌSHIRŌ, DAMMIT! NOW, STOP IT WITH THE NICKNAMES," he looked like he was about to explode.

"Okay, okay," I laughed and nudged his shoulder. "Jeez, I just trying to brighten the mood."

"By making fun of me?"

"Yes. At least I'm not calling you a midget like Travis and Alexis do."

"Thank god," he whispered.

I chuckled and looked ahead. I then remembered that I forgot where his house was. _Crap._

"Uh. Hehe. Where's your house?"

"Right here," Tōshirō nodded at a small complex.

I pulled up to the driveway and parked the car. We got out and Tōshirō went to unlock the door. I saw him hesitate.

"Dammit. She's back," I heard him whisper.

"Who's back."

Suddenly, without Tōshirō doing anything, the door unlocked itself and opened. In the doorway stood a tall woman with ginger, wavy hair. My mouth went agape. _Oh, shit._

"Captain, you're back!" the woman squealed and went to hug Tōshirō.

"Yes. I'm back, Rangiku," he stepped aside to dodge the woman's apparent death-grip. "I thought you wouldn't get back until tonight."

"Well...I was, but the job was sooo easy," it was then that Rangiku noticed me behind Tōshirō. "Oh, Captain. Who's this?"

"Don't get any ideas, Matsumoto," Tōshirō tried to mentally push the woman away from me. "She's just a friend."

"Gasp. I know you" Rangiku jumped up and down. "YOU'RE JENNIFER!"

"Uh...Hi?"

Rangiku squealed and tackled me. I gasped for breath as the busty woman squeezed me in her vice-grip. My vision started to get hazy, and I began seeing stars. The loss of air in my lungs was getting to my head. _H-Help. A-Anyone?_

(**Tōshirō's POV)**

I watched on as Rangiku glomped Jennifer.

"Matsumoto," I warned the woman.

Noticing Jennifer's face turn from pink to deep-purple, I began panicking. _Shit. She's..._

"MATSUMOTO! LET HER GO!" I pulled at the woman. "SHE'S CAN'T BREATHE!"

"What?" Rangiku looked down at her victim. "Oopsies. S-Sorry."

She let go of Jennifer. I knelt down next to her. She was gasping for air. I heard a slight chuckle.

"Hehe...It's...fine...please...don't do...that again...okay?" she managed a weak smile.

I sighed. _At least she didn't die._ I glared at my lieutenant.

"Hehe," Rangiku paled at me. "S-Sorry, Jennifer. I'll be more careful next time."

"Apology accepted."

I helped Jennifer up and explained why I brought Jennifer over. Rangiku smirked happily, which freaked me out.

"Oh, okay. Hehe. Why didn't you just say that earlier, Captain?"

"I was, but you decided to take matter into your own hands," I growled and turned to Jennifer. "Come one. Let's get inside before anything else happens."

**(Jennifer's POV)**

"Um. Okay."

I followed Tōshirō inside, with Rangiku right behind me.

"So, are you the girlfriend Tōshirō keeps talking about," she whispered into my ear.

"RANGIKU! LEAVE HER ALONE AND SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"Aw...Come one, Captain. I know you **like** her," I watched Rangiku tease Tōshirō.

"AS A FRIEND, NOT A GIRLFRIEND!" Tōshirō seemed to be losing it.

I didn't want them to be fighting over me. _Wait...Does he actually like me._ I glanced at Tōshirō. It was then that I noticed that he was blushing. _Is he seriously blushing? Oh..My god._ I started chuckling.

"What's so funny, Starr?" Tōshirō was now glaring at me.

"Because you're blushing," I whispered in his ear so that Rangiku wouldn't hear. "You might not let her see that, though."

I quickly leaned away and glared at Rangiku. She had a smile on her face. The moment she saw my glare, she frowned and backed away. I felt Tōshirō walk passed me.

"Thanks for telling me," he whispered. "Come one. I'll show you around."

"Gasp. You're going to show her the house, Tōshirō?" Rangiku had heard the last sentence. "Are you going to show her your room?"

"Rangiku...Did you do the paperwork I brought with us?" Tōshirō asked his lieutenant.

"Huh? I thought you left it back at the Division," Rangiku now had a panicked and nervous look on her face.

"No. I didn't leave it at the Division. Now, go get it down before I take away your sake."

With that, Rangiku vanished before I even had the chance to blink. _Damn, she's fast._ I looked back at Tōshirō. He was chuckling.

"What's so funny?"

"She fell for it. Come on."

I thought for a moment and realized what he said. I started laughing again.

"You are cruel. Just like me when I want someone to leave me alone."

"Hmph. Then that makes the two of us," he smirked.

Tōshirō then showed me the small house. It was a nice place to stay in. It was pretty clean, minus Rangiku's room. I refused to go in there the moment Tōshirō told me. When we finally came to the hallway outside the kitchen, our stomachs growled unexpectedly.

"Hungry?" we both asked at the same time.

"Uh, kind of. I guess," I scratched my head, trying not to blush.

"Hm. Then, do you want..."

"OH! You guys hungry," Rangiku's head popped from the kitchen door. "GREAT! I'm making my special casserole."

I paled at the thought. I knew what Rangiku was capable of. My eye began twitching slightly. Looking at Tōshirō, I saw that he looked pale-green, as if he was sick. _Shit._

"Well," I managed to get the word out of my mouth.

"Oh, come on. It's really good," Rangiku grinned like a fox. "It's got fish eggs, jello, tomatoes, spinach, and watermelon."

"YOU USED MY WATERMELON?"

_Should've seen that one coming._ I grimaced at Tōshirō's new anger. If there were steam blowing from his ears at the moment, I'd say that he was a steam locomotive.

"As much as I'd love to stay for dinner, Rangiku, but..."

Tōshirō glared at me with one of his 'you're-not-getting-out-of-this-without-me' looks. I smirked nervously. _Come on, Jennifer. Think of something. Quick. Oh, I got it._

"Actually, I was going to take Tōshirō with me to try out this new restaurant."

"Restaurant?" Tōshirō now looked at me as if I was insane.

"Awww, but I really wanted you to try the food," Rangiku whined.

"Y-Yeah...Perhaps another time?" I lied, not wanting to upset her.

"OKAY!" Rangiku's eyes lit up like the sun. "That next time you can try my carrot, beans, and jelly lasagna."

I felt my face turn green at the thought. _Crap. Me and my big mouth._ I glanced at Tōshirō. He seemed relieved.

"Don't get your hopes too high, Rangiku. Remember. We've only got a few weeks left here."

"A few weeks?" I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Yeah. I'll explain everything in the car," he turned to leave.

We left the house before Rangiku had the chance to tease us, especially Tōshirō, even more. Getting in the car, we took off in some direction. When we got off of the street, I stopped the car on the side of the road.

"So, where do you want to go?" I turned to Tōshirō.

"I thought you already knew where to go. You're the one who's driving."

"Actually, I really don't know what you have a taste for," I scratched my head nervously.

"Well, what kind of restaurants are there?"

"Let's see," I thought for a moment. "We've got some Chinese/Japanese places, Mexican food, a McDonald's, although that's not exactly a good idea so forget that. There's also a Panda Express on the other side of the river, if you're interested."

"Panda Express?"

"Yeah. It's a Chinese restaurant that my aunt took me to a while back. It's actually got some pretty good food there."

"Then we'll go there."

I nodded my head in agreement. After checking for oncoming cars, I took off for the bridge. We got to the restaurant and ordered our food. I stuck with the usual Sesame-seed Chicken, while Tōshirō got the Rice Bowl with Beef. We decided to eat in the car outside. There was no way that we'd stay in the mall for too long without people staring at Tōshirō. I was certain it was because of his white hair.

"So, what do you think?" I swallowed a piece of chicken.

"It's not bad," he responded with some rice in his mouth. "It's not as good as the food back in Japan, though."

"There's no argument there," I laughed.

"What the hell is wrong now?"

"Hehe. You've got rice all over your mouth. I couldn't help myself when you talked."

He noticed the mess he made. I handed him a napkin, still chuckling. I looked ahead and watched the sun beginning to set. I had always loved watching the sunset. Tōshirō noticed this.

"You like sunsets, do you?"

"Yeah. I used to watch them with my mom," I thought back, smiling. "We would always watch them every time, even on the night she died."

I frowned. The memory was still fresh in my mind. It seemed so long ago, but close enough to remember.

"May I ask how she died?" Tōshirō was hesitant.

"She caught a disease," my eyes narrowed with sorrow. "She was sick for a few weeks. The doctor said that she was going to die. She had only a week then to live. I visited her every day, even ditching school in order to do so."

"You must've been close."

"We were. In fact," I chuckled a bit. "She felt more like a sister to me than a mother. She was always care-free and loved to have fun, while still being the serious mother she already was...I even stayed the entire day and evening with her when she was ready to pass on. I didn't care if I was going to get a detention the next day at school."

I closed my eyes and remembered everything. From my mom's happy smiles to her love in helping people and lastly, the way she would try to cheer me up on my bad days in school. I was really young, only at the age of ten. The memory was as loving as painful it was to me. I felt a few warm tears find their way to my cheek. They were wiped away, though. I looked up at Tōshirō. I could easily see the understandment and sadness in his eyes. I looked away so that he would see the tears.

"S-Sorry. I don't cry like this often."

"Don't be," Tōshirō assured me. "It just means that you loved her dearly."

"Yeah," I smiled and wiped away the last of the tears. "I guess so."

We ate in silence for a little while, watching the sunset. After we were done, we threw away the empty containers and headed back to our homes. Of course, I took Tōshirō home first. I didn't want him walking home alone, especially at night. When we got there, Tōshirō got out and walked over to my side of the car.

"Thanks for the dinner, Jen."

"Hmph. It was no problem, really."

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back or anything?" he asked me the eleventh time.

I chuckled. The entire way back, Tōshirō was constantly asking me if he could pay me back for buying dinner.

"N-No. It's fine. It's nothing to worry about, really."

"Hm," he nodded in defeat. "Next time, I'm buying, so don't argue with me."

"Okay, okay. I give," I laughed.

We both laughed for a while. I had never really heard Tōshirō laugh before. It made me happy for some odd reason.

"You know...You should laugh more often," I pointed out. "It makes your face lighten up."

"I could say the same for," he whispered, as if he didn't want me to hear.

I was about to back up the Mustang when Tōshirō stopped me. I looked at him questioningly. It was dark, but I could still see him from the street lights. It was unusual seeing his face 'glow' the way it did.

"Wait a moment."

"Hm?"

It was weird because Tōshirō suddenly leaned forward. He hesitated a bit before quickly kissing me on the cheek. It stunned me enough to not notice the blush on both of our faces.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "The truth is...Rangiku and I have to leave to go back to the Soul Society in a week. I have a feeling that it'll be a long time before I can come back."

"I-I...s-see," I was still too stunned to respond properly.

We were silent for a while, both unsure of what to say next. _He kissed me...I can't believe that he __actually kissed me._ I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply.

"I think...it's best I get inside before Rangiku sees us and comes to assumptions," he finally spoke up, snapping me out of my trance.

"Oh, yeah," I chuckled lightly. "Wouldn't want that to happen...again."

We both chuckled and said "good night" to each other. I made sure he got inside safely, in case Rangiku tackled him. After he got inside, I backed out of the driveway and headed home.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" my brother, Nathan, yelled.

I twitched and silenced him before he could yell even more.

"Dammit, quiet down already," I hissed at him. "I don't need Dad to hear of this. You should know how he gets."

"Sorry," Nathan apologized in more of a whisper.

I rubbed my temple as I laid down on my futon. Nathan chuckled, earning a glare from me. He obviously ignored it.

"I just can't believe it," he leaned back on his bed and folded his arms behind his head. "My little sister had her first kiss. What was it like?"

"For the last time, he only kissed me on the cheek," I crossed my arms. "So it wasn't a 'real' kiss, and it's not my fault that you never kissed a girl before."

"...Still. I'm just so proud of you, Jenny."

I sighed. There was no way this was going to end. _Remind me again why I even told him in the first place. Oh, yeah...because Dad would freak and pester me nonstop if I told him._

"Why don't we just put this on hold. I want to go to sleep."

"Got 'cha," Nathan leaned over and turned off the lamp.

I could still hear him whispering in joy about me being kissed. He may be older, but he just never shuts up when told something meant to be a secret.

"Just tell me again...What is he like?"

"He's Tōshirō. A bit taller than me, got surfer's tan, and he's got white hair..." I regretted bringing up the hair topic. "Happy?"

"He's got white hair?" I felt Nathan's stare. "How old is he?"

"Same age as me. Now shut up and no more questions. Go to sleep."

I growled at the last part. Nathan chuckled and eventually took my warning.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Overrated**

**(Tōshirō's POV)**

I thought over the kiss from last night. It had happened so fast that I barely had any time to react. _I can't believe that I actually kissed her._ My eyes narrowed at the ceiling I was staring at from my futon. _I can't have any feelings for her. She's a human. I'm a Soul Reaper._ I sighed. I had made a mistake. Yes, I do care about her, but at the same time I knew that it was wrong. I had to go back to report to the Head Captain, Captain-Commander Yamamoto, at the end of the week.

"What the hell were you thinking, Tōshirō," I cursed myself. "Are you losing yourself over some stupid human."

"HEY, CAPTAIN!" Rangiku yelled form outside my door.

"What do you want, Rangiku?" I was still annoyed at her from last night.

_~Flashback~_

_ "Oi, Captain. How'd it go?"_

_ "We went to dinner and came back. Simple as that."_

_ "Are you sure? You're blushing...OH MY GOD YOU'RE BLUSHING! THAT'S SO CUTE! What'd you do, uh? Did you kiss her or something?"_

_ "NO I DIDN'T KISS HER! ARE YOU STUPID? I'M A SOUL REAPER, SHE'S A HUMAN! THERE'D BE NO CHANCE EVEN IF I..."_

_ "Even if you what, Captain? Do you really care about her enough for this?"_

_ "What the hell are you talking about?"_

_ Rangiku pulled out a picture. Where'd that come from? My Lieutenant squealed as she looked at the picture._

_ "Then if you didn't kiss her, then what is this?" she showed me the picture._

_ What I saw pissed me off. Somehow, in some way, Rangiku was spying on me and Jennifer that night. She had taken a picture of us when I kissed Jennifer._

_ "EEEEP, it was so cute I couldn't resist."_

_ I snatched the picture away before she had the chance to hide it. I growled and headed for my room._

_ "Are you going to frame it, Captain?"_

_ "Leave me alone, dammit."_

_ ~End of Flashback~_

I got up and opened the door to reveal Rangiku. She had her usual cheeky grin. My eye twitched.

"You've still got school today. You wouldn't want Jennifer to worry about you being late," Rangiku pinched my cheeks.

I swatted her away and closed my door. I heard Rangiku laugh as she walked away, saying something about me being in love. I walked over to my dresser and looked at the picture. Yes, I had framed it. A part of me didn't want to throw it away like I would normally do. I sighed and went to get ready for school. _'Face it, master. You do care about her, even if you try to ignore it,'_ my Zanpakutō, Hyōrinmaru, spoke up. _Even so...I can't be with her. 'That's a pity. She is such a nice girl. Clumsy and mouthy, but kind.'_ I nodded. As much as I refused to believe it, the longer I thought about it the more I realized the truth. Sighing again, I grabbed my backpack and left.

**(Jennifer's POV)**

I yawned and stretched my arms. I didn't get any sleep last night, so I was still a bit groggy. I was thankful that I wasn't in the least bit grumpy like I usually was. I accidentally hit someone behind me. I quickly turned around and saw Tōshirō holding his nose.

"Oops. S-sorry, Tōshirō," I smiled nervously.

"It's alright," he sat down next to me. "Just be careful where you fling those arms of yours."

"Hehe. Sorry."

"So how was last night, Jenny," Travis turned around to face me, grinning. "I heard you went out with Whitey here."

Tōshirō growled while I twitched. _How the hell did he know?_ I sighed.

"What makes you think that, Travis," I wanted to know he wasn't spying on us.

"Alexis told me," Travis pointed his thumb at Alexis, who in turn smiled and waved. "She said that she saw the two of you over at Panda Express in the mall."

_Crap. Now there's a stalker. Be careful, Tōshirō. These guys are nothing like Rangiku._ I rubbed my temple.

"Great," both Tōshirō and I exclaimed in the same time.

We looked at each other, but turned away. The both of us began blushing instantly.

"Awww. Young love," Travis turned around to avoid any direct confrontation.

I picked up my notebook and hit him in the back of the head with it. I then threw it at Alexis, who had stopped laughing when she saw the oncoming attack. I smirked and leaned back in my chair.

School was boring, as usual. All we did was testing, all day. Because I was at the top 15 of my classes, the tests were as easy as pie. As soon as I was done with the tests, I'd pull out my laptop – yes, I have the habit of sneaking it into class and lie that it was for homework – and fool around on it. Right now, I was using the school's Wi-Fi to look up images on DeviantArt and chat with Nathan on Windows Messenger. Even though he was at work, Nathan was a computer technician, so he got away with it with no problem. _Sigh._ I browsed through some random pictures on my account, most of which took me weeks to do on Photoshop. I looked up and saw that everyone were still doing their tests. _Sore losers._ I glanced behind me at Tōshirō. He was also done with his tests and was now playing with his 'phone', as he called it. I glanced back at the screen. Nathan had just sent back a message.

_NFL_Computer_Geek: Hey, I just got your note. So, what's going on?_

_ The_Zero_Jager16: Nothing. Finished my testing, now I'm waiting for school to be over._

_ NFL_Computer_Geek: Booooring._

_ The_Zero_Jager16: Ha. Tell me about it_

_ So, did u get package yet?_

_ NFL_Computer_Geek: Yep, it just came in a few minutes ago. It looks awesome._

_ The_Zero_Jager16: WTF? U went thru my package?_

_ NFL_Computer_Geek: Hehehe. It seems to fit your body._

_ The_Zero_Jager16: ….U pervert…._

_ NFL_Computer_Geek: Am not!_

_ The_Zero_Jager16: R 2…._

_ Don't argue wth me…._

_ "You've got Mail: Ice_Shinigami wants to join you"_

I glared at the screen, confused. _Who the hell is Ice_Shinigami._ I thought for a minute. _Hell no…_

_NFL_Computer_Geek: Hey, u OK, Jen?_

_ The_Zero_Jager16: 1 moment, Nate._

I clicked on the "Join" button on the screen, adding Ice_Shinigami to my chat group.

_Ice_Shinigami: What r u doing?_

_ The_Zero_Jager16: WTF? How'd u get this account?_

_ Ice_Shinigami: I'm right behind u…Baka._

_ The_Zero_Jager16: Shut the f*ck up, Tōshirō._

_ Ice_Shinigami: What? Rn't u happy to talk 2 me?_

_ The_Zero_Jager16: … :z_

_ NFL_Computer_Geek: Hey, Jen…who's this guy?_

_ The_Zero_Jager16: …It's Tōshirō, Nathan._

_ NFL_Computer_Geek: ;) Hotty._

_ The_Zero_Jager16: WTF? SHUT UP!_

_ Ice_Shinigami: Am I missing something?_

_ The_Zero_Jager16: No, Tōshirō…u r not…_

_ NFL_Computer_Geek: Hey, Jen. Why don't u invite him over for dinner tonight?_

_ The_Zero_Jager16: …_

_ NFL_Computer_Geek: Come on…Dad and I won't bite…much_

_ Ice_Shinigami: …Jen?_

_ The_Zero_Jager16: Sigh…Fine…__Tōshirō, do u want to join me and my family for dinner tonight?_

_ "You've got Mail: Sexy_Babe wants to join you"_

"Oh, come on," I mentally smacked myself in the head. _Now who wants to join._ I clicked "Join" and accepted the invite.

_Sexy_Babe: OOOO…I want to come too._

_ NFL_Computer_Geek: WTF?_

_ Ice_Shinigami: Who's this?_

_ Sexy_Babe: Oh, Captain. U meanie._

_ Ice_Shinigami/The_Zero_Jager16: RANGIKU?_

_ NFL_Computer_Geek: Rangiku?_

_ Sexy_Babe: Pleeeeeeaaaassssse, Tōshirō_

_ NFL_Computer_Geek: Your boyfriend's got another girl?_

_ The_Zero_Jager16: No…She's…his older sister _

_ …HEY, STOP IT WTH THE BOYFRIEND CRAP!_

_ NFL_Computer_Geek: Okay…Then she's welcome to come to dinner 2…_

_ Ice_Shinigami/The_Zero_Jager16: WHAT?_

_ Sexy_Babe: Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaah_

I turned to face Tōshirō. He had the same annoyed look on his face that I had on my face. We both sighed.

"Care to tell me how **she** got my profile name," my eye twitched.

"Don't ask," he rubbed his temple. "She confuses me too, so you're not the only one."

Tōshirō, Nathan, and myself sat at the table, staring at my dad and Rangiku. We not just finished dinner and right away, Rangiku and Dad got themselves into what Rangiku called 'a little party get together'.

"Come oooooooon…_hiccup_…juuust ooone mooore," Rangiku handed Dad a shot glass of liquor.

"Ooooh, pleeeaase…_hiccup_…I think I've…_hiccup_…reached m-my lim-mit," my dad slurred.

I sweat-dropped and glanced over at the other two. _God. Now I know how Tōshirō must feel when he has to go through this._ I sighed and got up. Nathan looked up at me.

"Uh…Where are you going, Jen?"

"Upstairs," I rubbed my head. "Care to join me, guys?"

Tōshirō was the first to get up, followed by my brother. There was no way in hell that I was going to stay in the kitchen any longer. It was a mess, so I knew that I'd be stuck cleaning it up when Rangiku and Tōshirō leave, if not in the morning. We went into my room, and I closed the door. I threw myself on the bottom bunk, while Nathan took the chair. Tōshirō, of course, didn't know where else to sit, so he sat on the floor, leaning against the bed. We stayed there in silence. The only noise that broke that silence was the laughter from Rangiku and Dad. I sat up and looked down at Tōshirō. He looked exhausted, if not annoyed. We all sighed at the same time.

"I think it was a bad idea bringing Rangiku along," Nathan finally spoke up.

"Noooo…you think," I threw an annoyed glare in his direction.

"I wouldn't blame him," Tōshirō spoke. "He didn't know what would happen if he did, although…perhaps I should've warned him."

"**We** should've warned him," I corrected him.

He nodded and leaned his head against the mattress. I sat closer to the edge, bringing my knees up to rest my head on my hands. I heard Nathan chuckle slightly, earning a strange glare from both Tōshirō and myself.

"S-Sorry," he retained his original posture. "At least I got to meet this boyfriend of yours, Jenny."

"What did I say earlier, Nate," I hissed at him, my eye twitching.

_~Flashback~_

_ After I drove Rangiku and Tōshirō to the house, we were instantly greeted by Nathan and Dad. My dad was the first to make an impression._

_ "Aw, soo…you're Tōshirō," my dad grinned like a maniac. "What's with the white hair?"_

_ Tōshirō growled, while I smacked my dad in the back of his back. Rangiku giggled. Nathan just smirked._

_ "Dammit, Dad. Stop being an ass already," I walked passed him._

_ Tōshirō followed me inside, with Nathan on our tails. Nathan came up to me leaned into my ear, keeping an eye on Tōshirō._

_ "So…He seems nice. A bit uptight, but not too bad," he earned a punch in his shoulder. "Ow, Jen."_

_ "Be nice. You were the one who invited him __**AND**__ Rangiku. Do you realize what you just did?"_

_ "What? I was just saying how much of a great boyfriend he would be for my little Jenny," Nathan hugged me._

_ "Awww," both Dad and Rangiku awed at the scene._

_ I saw Tōshirō blush. I growled and stepped on Nathan's foot. He jumped away, yelping in surprise and pain._

_ ~End of Flashback~_

"Yes…I remember," Nathan whined.

There was that awkward silence again.

"So what should we do now," Tōshirō brought up the courage to ask the question.

"Don't ask me," I sighed. "I have no clue…And no truths or dares…Nathan."

"Fine then," Nathan sat back in the chair and pouted.

I rubbed my temple. _God. He's older than me and he acts like a kid. Too bad I'm not the one having to take care of the family._ I sighed in annoyance.

"What'll we do with Dad and the crazy woman."

Tōshirō and I chuckled at the thought, soon joined by Nathan. Trying to drag two drunks around the neighborhood isn't too much of a good idea, but it would be funny.

"Yeah," I suppressed the laughter. "We'll have to think of something."

"Perhaps you could drive them home, Jenny," Nathan had to insist.

"Eh?"

"That wouldn't be a good idea, especially if Rangiku tries to pull something off with me and Jen," Tōshirō came to my rescue.

I grimaced at the thought. _Yeah, that wouldn't be good._ Yet, again, I knew that Rangiku couldn't stay at the house either. That would be the worst case scenario. I sighed.

"Eh, fine then. I'll take them home when Rangiku's out of it."

"You sure," Tōshirō looked up at me. "You don't have to."

"Meh, it's no big deal. That's why I said '**when they're out of it**' so that no one would pull anything."

We sat there in silence again. Each of us were thinking of some random thought, except for me. I just closed my eyes and leaned back on the bed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Truth Behind the Scar**

**(Jennifer's POV)**

"Hey, Jen?" Tōshirō's voice came up.

"Hm?" I let him know that I was listening.

"Could I ask you something…alone."

I opened my eyes and sat up. I looked down at the white-haired Captain. He seemed to be looking at me, but directly at me. _Wonder what he's looking at._

"Um, y-yes," I raised an eyebrow at Nathan.

My brother looked between us. Apparently, he hadn't seen that one coming so suddenly. He had a smirk, but that disappeared when he saw my glare. He nodded and left the room.

"What is it that's bothering you," I turned my attention to my friend.

"I've been wanting to ask you this, but I wasn't sure how to put it," he scratched his head.

"Well, then spill it."

"It's about that scar on your face," he looked away from me, embarrassed.

I sat there in shock. My hand went up to my temple, touching the scar. My eyes narrowed, but not in a menacing way. I sighed. _Might as well tell him. It shouldn't hurt to explain._

_~Flashback: Six Years Ago~_

_ I had ditched school, again. My dad never knew that I've ditching school lately. Whenever my teachers would ask me why I had to leave, I always told them that I had to go visit family. Pretty smart for a ten-year-old. I walked all the way to the hospital. I had learned the easiest way to get there from school, so it was no problem. I walked through the doors and up to the ladies in the front._

_ "Hello, sweetie," an elderly lady asked me with a smile. "Can I help you?"_

_ "Yeah, I'm here to see Mommy," I smiled back. "I'm Jennifer Starr."_

_ "You're Mrs. Angela Starr's daughter?"_

_ I nodded. The lady thought whether to let me see my mom or not, but she knew Mommy all too well. My mom worked for the hospital. She was one of the best nurses in town. Everyone knew her. The lady lead me through the hospital, up to the third story. Everything smelled clean, too clean. I crinkled my nose at the stench. The lady laughed when she saw my face._

_ "We have to keep it clean here, so that no one gets sick."_

_ "It still smells," I pouted._

_ She laughed, patting me on the head. We made it to Mommy's room. It was slightly open. There were some nurses in the room with my mom laying on the bed._

_ "Mommy!" I ran passed the nurses. "How are you feeling?"_

_ "Hey, kid. You can't be in here," one of the nurses started to protest when he saw the old lady._

_ "I let her up here. She just wanted to see her mom," she smiled at me._

_ I nodded and looked back at Mommy. She looked so pale, but still had that smile on her face. It was all that lit up her face._

_ "How are you doing, sweetheart?" she smiled weakly._

_ "I'm doing fine...Are you going to come home soon?"_

_ "Maybe. The sooner I feel better, the sooner I'll come home. Okay?" she lifted her hand to touch my cheek._

_ I giggled when she tickled my face. I never knew why my face was so ticklish. Soon enough, I started crying. The old lady heard me crying and motioned for the others to leave the room._

_ "Why are you crying, honey?"_

_ "B-because...Daddy said that you're going to go to sleep forever," I looked at her through my tears. "He...he said that you'll never wake up."_

_ "Hush. You know how Daddy always overreacts," she leaned up and kissed my forehead._

_ "S-still..." I was cut off when Mommy put her finger on my lips._

_ They felt so cold. It scared me. I laid on her chest and cried some more. I felt her rubbing my back, comforting me. It was true. My dad had said that Mommy was sick and that she may never wake up when she goes to sleep in one week. It had been a week. I could see how tired my mom was. Her eyes had those bags under them. She looked so sick. I lifted my head and faked a smile._

_ "Mommy?"_

_ "Yes, Jenny?"_

_ "Will you please...tell me a story?" I grinned, even with the tears._

_ "Of course. Which story do you want to hear?"_

_ "How about..." I thought for a moment before pointing to my face. "How about the bird thing on me. You used to say that it was what made me special from the other kids."_

_ My mom laughed faintly. I laughed too. She looked at me with her bright, green eyes. She put he hand up to my head, where the mark was._

_ "Okay," she chuckled. "The bird on you is a symbol of love."_

_ "What kind of love, Mommy?"_

_ "The love that a mother has for her baby girl," she patted my head. "This bird is your birthmark. It has been with you since you were born and will always be with you, even when you die."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "It means that this will let you know that I always love you, Jennifer. Even if I am to go away and never come back, this marking will protect you from harm. It'll be me protecting you, even when you can't see me."_

_ "I see. But...why do the others tease me if it'll protect me?"_

_ "That's because they don't have the love that I have for you, sweetie. They don't have a part of their mothers that will always be with them."_

'I knew that it was a lie. She told me that it would always protect me from harm. But she was wrong. On one day, I was nearly killed by a drunk driver on my way to school. I was immediately sent to the hospital because I had so many injuries. When the doctors had called my father in that day, I overheard them asking him what the strange marking was on my face. He had told them that it was a birth defect, nothing more. However, I knew that it wasn't a defect. I had considered it as a curse. I had nightmares for days on end, especially after my mom died. What the nightmares meant, I never found out. When I was older, the dreams continued, so I found a psychic near my school. I had ditched school early that day and went down to visit the old lady."

_The store was dark. The only light in the place came from the small lanterns and windows by the front door. I walked up to an old woman. She looked nice, but she had winkles and gray hair. She wore a strange outfit. The outfit looked almost medieval, like what a gypsy wore in Europe. She actually looked beautiful in the clothes. If it hadn't been for her winkles, she may have looked twenty._

_ "Hello there, dear," her gently voice contrasted from her face. "Can I help you?"_

_ "Y-yeah," I pointed to my face, at the marking. "I want to know what __**this**__ is. People tell me different things, but I need to know what exactly it means."_

_ The fortune-teller came over to me and lifted my bangs to inspect the mark. She thought for a moment, then gasped. She quickly motioned for me to follow her to the back room. I followed._

_ "Do you know what it is?"_

_ "Yes," she was hesitant. "I know what exactly it is. Come sit. This'll take a while."_

_ I sat in the chair at the table, across from the lady. The table was round with several decks of cards and a single, glass sphere in the center. I looked into the orb for a split second. I saw my reflection, but it was distorted. For a moment, I thought there was water in it, but there was none._

_ "That marking on your face is not normal. What is your name?" she asked me as she looked through an old book._

_ "Um...Jennifer Starr," I was a bit unsure of what to do._

_ The lady looked up at me and saw my nervousness. Her face relaxed. Taking my hand, she looked at me with her calm, dark eyes._

_ "There is no need to be scared, Jennifer. I will not harm you," she assured me. "I promise."_

_ I nodded. She smiled and went back to reading the book. I watched her stop on one page and read it for a minute. She let out a sigh before glancing up at me. The look she gave me sent shivers down my spine. Not in a bad way, but it was creepy._

_ "Are you sure that you want to know the truth, Ms. Starr."_

_ I hesitated before nodding. She sighed again and moved the book so that I could read it. The text was old and unreadable, but the images were what struck me. They showed pictures of a strange creature. It looked almost like a cross between a cat and a bird of some sort. There also an image of a strange marking. My eyes widened at the image. It looked just like the one on my face. I gasped._

_ "Yes. I know what your thinking," the woman said with closed eyes. "That marking is no normal birthmark or defect. It is in fact a scar."_

_ "A s-scar," I was scared and confused. _

_ "Yes. That scar is the symbol of death and rebirth."_

_ I sat back, taking in what I had just heard. I thought back at what my mother used to tell me. She had called it a 'symbol' of love. No. It wasn't a symbol of love. It was a symbol of death. I grimaced and paled._

_ "That scar is the marking of an ancient creature. The creature in those images," she pointed to the pictures of the beast. "This creature is supposedly called a 'god' because it had the ability to pass judgment on who dies and who doesn't"_

_ "I suppose..that it's a monster from Hell," I turned my gaze to the ground._

_ "Not exactly. The creature is neither good nor evil. It is the balance between the two opposing forces. Think of it as what keeps the world in check. The Yin and Yang of life and death. Now, this marking," she once again leaned over and gently touched the scar. "It is what signifies the reincarnation of that balance."_

_ "Wait. You're saying that..."_

_ "Yes. It means that you, Jennifer Starr, are the reincarnation of the Black God. However, because you are young and not yet mature, you are in a weak stage. There monsters in this world...real monsters...that consider you an enemy. This makes you a target. While you may or may not know it, you are constantly in danger. Tell me, have you become old enough to see spirits?"_

_ "Yes. Just last week I saw a little boy in the cemetery. No one else saw him, so I guessed that he was dead."_

_ "I see," the lady thought for a moment. "Then that means that your spirit is growing stronger. Soon you will be able to see more spirits, and even the monsters that are after you. Let me tell you this, Jennifer Starr. When you do see these monsters...you will know what I'm talking about when you see one...you must run away from them and never fight. You are still a child and aren't strong enough to fight."_

_ "How will I know when I'm strong enough?"_

_ "That is for you to find out."_

_ Suddenly, the old woman's eyes turned all-white. She reached out and grasped for the sphere, barely touching the surface. She was mumbling some strange language as she seemed to be searching for something in the sphere. I grew scared for a moment but managed to calm down. Finally, after watching the scene for minutes, I watched the fortune-teller return to her normal appearance. She sighed, exhausted. She looked up at me with worried, sad eyes. I knew something wasn't right._

_ "W-what is it," I stuttered._

_ "I have just seen your future, Jennifer," she was definitely sad. "I saw blood and chaos...You will find love in the strangest way, but...you will suffer greatly because of your inner spirit. There is death abound and eventually..."_

_ She hesitated. I knew that she trying to find a way to talk without collapsing._

_ "...eventually, you will be brought to the brink of death, perhaps even die."_

_ I gasped. My body had stopped moving, paralyzed. I even felt my heart stop for a few seconds before beating again, but more slowly._

_ "However...what I saw may not end the way it did," she tried to smile. "You've got a lot of people who love you and will love you, even the dead. I know that your mother, especially her, will do all that she can to prevent you from dying...even the spirit of the beast in your soul will do all that it can to keep you from true death. Thus, you should not fear too much, Jennifer, because it is too early for you to die so easily. Consider it as a savior. Consider the marking not as a curse, but as the beginning to a new life."_

_~End of Flashback~_

I sighed and looked up at Tōshirō. While I was talking, he had moved from the floor to the bed to listen better. He was deep in thought. I looked at the window. It was dark out. Silence. Not even the laughter of my dad and Rangiku sounded from the kitchen, so I assumed that they were asleep. I heard Tōshirō sigh, making me turn my attention back to him. He was looking at me with his teal eyes. They had worry in them. _What is he thinking?_

"I understand now," he got up and walked over to the door, stopping when he got there. "So...you might die someday?"

"Yeah," I knew how he felt. "Something like that. I know that I can't avoid it. Death awaits for anyone, no matter how they may try to escape it."

I got up and walked over to Tōshirō. He turned around and put his hand on my shoulder. He sighed.

"I don't care," he sounded stern. "I don't care if you might die. I'll whatever I can to prevent that. I promise."

I nodded and soon found myself being hugged. Tōshirō wrapped his arms around me. I felt him tense at first, but I was tense as well. We stood there in silence for a minute.

"I almost forgot," I let go of him. "I have to get you and Rangiku back home.

"...Yeah," he let go of me too. "Will you be alright?"

I looked at him. After I told him everything, I had the feeling that he didn't want to leave my side. I smiled faintly.

"Yeah, I'll be alright," I did my best to chuckle. "I'm not alone in this house, you know."

"I know. I just wanted to make sure," he weakly smiled as well.

We hugged one last time before leaving the room. We found Dad laying on his reclining chair, while Rangiku was on the sofa. I looked around for Nathan. He was in the kitchen throwing away the empty beer bottles. He looked up and smirked. I shook my head and walked over to Rangiku. Tōshirō was trying to pick her up, but was having difficulty. I chuckled and went over to his aide.

"Here...Let me have her arms."

I grabbed Rangiku's arms, while Tōshirō held her by her ankles. We managed to get her to the door, which was opened by Nathan, and out into the Mustang. I had it's top down, so we just threw Rangiku into the back seat. I took out my keys and got into the driver's seat. Tōshirō got into the passenger's side. Starting the engine, I drove up the street towards Tōshirō's and Rangiku's complex.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, people. I'm really excited lately. I've read some of your reviews and since U R wanting more updates, I'll get them in gear. Anyways, I currently several Chapters ahead of myself. I'm so proud of myself.**

**A Dark Lullaby: ****Oh, yeah. I want to thank you for your review. It means a lot to me.**

**(All of your reviews mean a lot to me. And I enjoy reading them.)**

**-RogueSama-: You'll get your other characters in the next few chapters, so I hope you don't mind and love them.**

**Back to this chapter, be warned for immense craziness and Character Death. Enjoy and review XP**

**Chapter 8**

**Time of Dying**

**(****Jennifer's POV)**

It was towards the end of the day, about an hour before sunset. I sighed and leaned against the hood of my Mustang. Today was really long. It was the last day school until after Spring Break. I stared out at the horizon, thinking over what happened the last three weeks. I had met the Soul Reaper Captain, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and surprisingly became great friends with him. However, I knew that it wouldn't last very long because he and Rangiku were due to return to Soul Society by Saturday. That was tomorrow. I growled, wishing that the time wouldn't have gone by so quick. I got off of the hood and went to get into the car. A sharp pain shot through my head, sending a cold feeling through my forehead and down to my spine. I reached out and grabbed the door to stop myself from falling.

"Dammit," I groaned in pain.

My hand went over to the scar. It burned just by the touch. My eyes narrowed. _This isn't good. It always does that whenever..._ My concentration was broke when I heard a blood-curdling howl off in the distance. It was the call of a Hollow.

"Dammit," I got into the car and started the engine. "Not know."

The moment I began backing up the car, a wave of energy washed over me. I stopped, trying to breathe. _N-no. This isn't Hitsugaya's energy. It's...too savage. It feels hungry._ I looked out the passenger's window and my eyes widened.

"Shit."

The instant I hit the gas peddle and got out of the way, a Hollow's hand came into view and nearly crushed me. Turning around and putting the car into Forward, I took off. _God dammit._ I sped down the dirt road, hoping to get to the Highway as soon as possible. It was hard to drive fast in dirt. I looked in the side mirror and saw the Hollow on my tail. It looked almost like some kind of werewolf with the mask of an eagle. It was a hideous combination. I cursed again and looked forward.

**(Tōshirō's POV)**

I was sitting on Jennifer's window sill, waiting for her to come home. To her home that is. It had the end of school for the past four hours, but I had to leave early because there was a Hollow attack. I had stopped it from devouring a spirit. After, performing the konsō, I went to Jennifer's house to await her arrival. Unfortunately, that was over three-and-a-half hours ago, and she still hasn't came. I looked out at the setting sun. _Where is she. I need to tell her before I have to leave._ I sighed and looked at my pager. It had been silent. A few energy fluctuations, but Rangiku had already left to take care of them. I was about to put it away when I felt a large amount of spiritual energy rise up into the sky. Suddenly, my pager went off. Looking at the screen, I saw that a Hollow was not too far off. In fact, it seemed to be on the move. In my direction. I growled. Rangiku was probably on the other side of town, so I had no choice. Not caring, I was about to leave from the window when my pager went off again.

"What now," I growled in annoyance.

I looked down and saw the Hollow disappear. _Good. I guess Rangiku did take care of it._ The moment I said that, another wave of energy hit me. I froze. It didn't feel like a Hollow. It felt like the spirit energy of a human. A human that I knew. _J-Jennifer?_ The energy fluctuated before beginning to disappear. A single thought hit me. _N-No._ I choked. I don't know why, but I jumped out the window. The spirit energy didn't seem too far away, so I ran as fast as I could to get there. The energy continued to disappear, so I ran faster. _Dammit! No...not now. NO!_ The energy disappeared completely, but I managed to pinpoint the exact location it came from.

**(Jennifer's POV)**

I was almost to the Highway. _Just a little farther._ I could feel the Hollow's energy gaining on me. I starting freaking out. The street came into view. I was only a hundred yards away from it. I felt the car jerk suddenly. I yelped in pain.

"AAAGGH! GOD D-DAMN YOU!"

The Hollow had slammed into the top of my Mustang with its fist, sending it inward. The metal crushed my left side, slicing my shoulder as well. I felt my arm go limp, the tendon having just been cut. I screamed as blood gushed out of the wound. I didn't pay attention to where as I going. Instead, I let go of the steering wheel and tried to break free from the metal trap. I slid down and got my arm loose. Coming back up, I heard a loud beeping noise. I looked to my left and saw a car heading straight towards me. I reached to turn the wheel in the opposite direction, but was too late. The oncoming car hit me before I had the chance to turn away. The next thing I knew, the world around me twisted and turned. The sides of my Mustang bashed in, slicing me all over. I tried to scream, but nothing came out. The car finally stopped flipping and came to a stop. I was upside-down, gasping for breath. A warm pain pierced me, sending shivers all over my body. I tried to breathe but couldn't. In front of me was a long piece of metal that came in through the windshield. I recognized it as the railing from the side of the Highway. My eyes followed the metal to my body. I shivered in fear. The metal had punctured my chest. I tried to move but was bound. _D-damn..._ I coughed up blood and it splattered down my face, onto my forehead. I heard the screeching of multiple cars and the roar of the beast I was trying to escape. I found myself crying. Not from the pain, but from the fact that it came so early. _G-God? P-please...h-help...m-m-me..._ I saw the shadow of the monster towering over my car. My vision began fading, darkening the world around me. My body grew cold. _Is th-this...how i-it feels...t-to...die? _As if on queue, everything went dark.

_I saw the faint light in front of me. Suddenly, I felt a rush of hot energy come over me. A large shadow, darker than the world around me, flew passed me. A voice called out, echoing through my body and mind, '__**You think that you should give up so easily, child. You are a fool! Find your strength! Call my name! Say it...before...**__' The voice faded away. I felt the coldness of the unknown again. I tried to move. I tried to lift my arms, but couldn't. _

"N-No. I-I don't want to die...D-don't let me die!"

_Tears streamed down my face, even though I couldn't see them. The wave of energy came at me again, only stronger this time. I heard a bone-shattering howl. A dusky-crimson light filled the darkness, blinding me. '__**Do you want me to save you, human?**__' _

"Yes! I don't know who you are, but don't let me lose myself! I don't want to be lost!"

_ '__**Very well.**__' The light retreated back. I opened my eyes and gasped at the sight before me. All around me were pillars of rocks, as if I was inside a unfathomable cave. What was strange was that above me was a dusky sky, like the sunset on a cloudy day. However, below me was a 'reflection' of the night sky with a full moon. A shadowy mist swirled around the pillars. I felt a gush of wind and looked up. In the center, in front of me, was an enormous beast. It wasn't just any beast. No. From its outline, the creature looked like a large, winged serpent. It was covered in shadowy fur that was darker than night. A pair of deep-yellow eyes glowed from an ebony head. '__**You are young and foolish. I cannot save you from death, but I will not allow that MONSTER to devour you. As long as you live, I live, AND I HAVE NO INTENTION OF DYING!**__' The beast roared out, shaking the rocks surrounding us. I covered my ears and closed my eyes._

"I DON'T CARE! DO WHAT YOU WISH!"

_The creature roared even louder. '__**Say my name. It is Kura...**__' Waves of hot and cold energy hit me, suffocating my body. '__**...Keshin...'**__ I yelped, but felt no pain. The world I was in started crumbling. I lost ground and began falling down towards the shadows._

"DON'T LET ME DIE!"

_'__**SAY MY NAME, HUMAN! It's...**__' _The wind blocked my hearing.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU! I DON'T KNOW YOUR NAME!"

_ Darkness surrounded me once more, but this time it felt different. No longer was I cold. My body seemed to be radiating with energy that I never felt before. I felt at peace. I closed my eyes, if I even could._

A slight warm breeze brushed against my cheeks. It felt like the beginning of summer. It felt like I landed on something soft, but I had no strength to move. I didn't want to. A faint noise filled my ears. It sounded like birds. _Birds?_ I continued listening. It felt like I could reach out and listen to everything that was around me. There were no distractions what so ever. Slowly, I drew the strength to at least open my eyes. Light poured into my vision, showing a cloudless sky with a warm sun beaming down upon me. It hit me.

"W-where am I? Am I...d-dead?"

**(Tōshirō's POV)**

I had been running for minutes. My legs ached. _Dammit it. Why didn't I just leave my gigai back at the house?_ I stopped and took in several shaky breaths. I heard a siren ring off. I looked up and watched a large, white vehicle pass by. An ambulance. I watched it drive on and turn onto the Highway, out of sight. After catching my breath, I stood up and jogged in the same direction. It was like a force was driving me in that direction. It didn't feel right. The pit of my stomach ached in fear. When I made it to the end of the street, I stopped and stared down to my left. I saw off in the distance several red vehicles and the same one that had passed me. There was also a crowd of cars and people getting out to look at something that I couldn't see. I growled and took off towards the crowd. When I got there, I pushed my way through the crowd. I was cut off by a long strip of yellow ribbon that stretched around a rather large perimeter.

"W-what...the...h-hell...happened here," I whispered.

Someone had heard me, much to my disappointment. I felt his gaze turn to me.

"There was a major car accident."

I looked up at him. He had glasses on and wore a business suit.

"W-what?" I stared at the center of the perimeter and saw a single car. "W-who got caught?"

"Don't know for sure. From what the police said, it was a side collision with two cars at top speed...I think I heard them say that one was a red Mustang, but I'm not quite sure."

"WHAT?"

"The car was too bashed up to be certain, so I think there's been...HEY WAIT! YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE!"

I had slipped under the ribbon and was now running to the wreck. _Oh please no...please don't let it be...Please no._ I saw several policemen coming at me, but I brushed passed them. I had to see for my own eyes. The red car came into view, adding to my fear. It looked just like Jennifer's Mustang, only smashed in at all sides. There were a few spots of blood on the pavement and a large puddle by one side of the car. It looked like the car hit the railing and snapped it. The broken part went through the windshield, shattering glass everywhere. That wasn't the only thing that freaked me out. Next to the car was a bag laying on the road. It was open. Some people wearing white-and-blue uniforms were standing around it. One of them were starting to zipper the bag up. I got there in time, but was grabbed by several of the policemen who were chasing me. What I had seen horrified me. _N-no...Oh, god. No._ I shook my head in disbelief. I saw the person's face. She was a young woman. A young teenage girl. Her face...it was Jennifer's. The only difference was that there was blood seeping from her mouth. Her entire face was, in fact, covered in blood with several shards of glass sticking out. _NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE...NO!_ I tried pulling away from the men, but their grasp was stronger than I thought. I reached out and tried to reach for her.

"NO! JENNIFER! LET ME GO! JENNIFER!" tears spilled from my eyes, scaring me even more. "JENNIFER! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! JEEENNNIIIFFFEEERRRRRRRR!"


	9. Chapter 9

**P.S. I'd love to thank my dear authors who have reviewed my story:**

**cazcappy**

**-RogueSama-**

**A Dark Lullaby**

**Senna-Taicho-kun**

**Alice No Kurou**

**I loved reading every one of them. Enjoy. XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**La Vita Nuova ~A New Life~**

**(Jennifer's POV)**

_Ugh. This is fucking pissing me off._ I had been wondering around this area for the past two weeks or so. I remembered getting in a stupid car crash because **that** fucking Hollow. When I woke up from the strange dream, I had found myself in a strange place. It looked almost like an incredibly large city of some sort with a tall rock formation in the middle of it all. It was Soul Society and from what I recall, I was in the Rukon District. To top it off, I had to spend the past week trying to get something to eat.

Now munching on a piece of watermelon that an elderly woman gave me, I stared out at the setting sun.

"It's getting dark, child," a raspy yet gentle voice appeared behind me. "You should come inside."

It belonged to the elderly woman. She had been living by herself for a very long time. No family, no friends to accompany her. A few days ago, she had found me in an alley, nearly starving to death, that is if I could die again. She instantly took me in and gave me some food to eat. She never told me her name, but insisted that I call her 'Grandma' if I had the need. She was very kind and seemed to be like the grandma that I never had.

"I know, Grandma," I smiled faintly. "It's just that watching the sunset brings back memories."

"Yes. I know, but come inside before it gets cold," she chuckled.

I nodded. She went back inside her small house, which was really an old shack that she had took the time to fix up. I continued watching the sky as the sun began to fall behind the mountains. It was a beautiful sight, and I loved it. After the sun was gone, I went inside and settled down to go to sleep. Grandma was even generous enough to give me a futon to sleep on. She had two of them, one of them for herself. When I had asked her who the other bedding was for, she told me that it used to belong to her grandson. However, he left a long time ago for schooling of some sort, so she kept the futon in case someone needed it.

_~Dream~_

_I stared out in front of me in amazement. I was in the same 'cavern' that that I was in after the accident. However, this time it was like being inside a hurricane. Suddenly, I felt like I was being watched. I looked around to find whoever it was. _

"H-Hello? Who's there? Show yourself!"

_ I started getting really uncomfortable. The air got really thick. It was hard to breathe. '**You've come back, and full of questions already.**' A deep voice echoed through the cave. The rolling thunder made almost impossible to hear. _

"W-WHERE YOU?"_ I yelled out._

_ Through the thunder I could've sworn that I heard the beast roaring. It seemed to be coming from in front of me. Between the flashes of lightning, I saw the eerie shadow of the dragon. It was moving in my direction. This time, I felt fear and took a step back. The creature seemed to stop as well. '**Are you scared of me, child?**' It was hard to tell if it either male or female, but I didn't care. I continued to stare, unable to speak. The creature began hovering towards me again, but this time I didn't step away. When it got closer, it turned and moved around me. I was only able to make out its glowing, orange eyes. If it hadn't been for the darkness, I may have been able to see the body more clearly. '**Are you scared, child**?' it spoke again, still walking. _

"Y-Yes,"_ I admitted that I did have some fear. _"What do you want?"

_ The creature stopped, its glowing eyes poured into me. It was strange because when it stopped, the storm seemed to halt. '**I want you to wield me, child**. **I have been waiting a long time for you**.' **W-What**? '**Say my name, child. Call my name**.' It seemed to eager for me to say its name, but I didn't know what it was. I struggled to listen for its name but the wind picked up again. It was fiercer this time. I knew the creature called out, but it was hard for me to hear. _

"W-WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

_ '**My name is**...' Suddenly, my feet gave away and I started falling. I thought that I was going to be engulfed in darkness, but it never came._

_ ~End of Dream~_

I bolted awake. My eyes darted around and stopped when I saw that I was in the hut. _Was it all a dream?_ I rubbed my temples, my head aching. I looked to my right and saw Grandma still asleep. The air seemed slightly warm. There was a faint hint of electricity in the air, but it didn't seem dangerous. I got up and walked into the small kitchen. Grabbing a small apple from a bowl, I tip-toed past Grandma and outside to the porch. The sun hadn't risen yet, so I sat down and waited, eating the red fruit. There was a cool breeze this morning. I glanced at the nearby houses and my eyes rested on one hut. It looked like someone was standing on the roof, facing me. I blinked my eyes. The figure disappeared. _I could've sworn I just saw someone over there._ I was about to get up but stopped when I saw the sun rising. I glanced back at the roof for a while before I turned my gaze back to the sunrise.

"Awake are we?" Grandma spoke up behind me, causing me to jump.

"Oh, G-Grandma. Good morning," I managed to hide the startled look on my face with a smile.

"Did you sleep well?" she smiled back.

"Yeah. You?"

She nodded and went back inside to start breakfast, which was mainly fruit and bread. It wasn't much but her home-made bread was always delicious. After a while, she called me in to eat.

"Jennifer? Can you please go into the market and get some food?"

"Yes, Grandma."

It had been almost a month now and I was still living with Grandma. I've been helping her out lately. It was usually either going to the neighborhood market or cleaning up the house, although there wasn't really much to clean. Grandma gave her usual list – fruit, eggs, and a meat that was almost like ham. It was a bit cold so I wrapped the white scarf that grandma made for me to wear. It was really soft and I loved it. Running to the market, which was only a few minutes from where I lived, I started looking for my targets. It was really crowded in the market. Mornings were busy, as always. Stalls gathered on the sides of the streets, filled with food and other items.

"Let's see. Fruit...fruit...fruit. Ah. Here we go."

I managed to get everything on the list and started on my way home. I was so busy making my way through the crowd that I failed to pay attention to the group of kids running up from behind me. They knocked me over, causing me to drop nearly all the food. I groaned when they continued running. No one stopped to help me pick up the dropped food. _Yeesh. You'd think someone would at least be considerate enough to stop and help out a bit,_ I shook my head. My wish was granted when someone came up behind me and picked up my basket.

"Bit of a pain, aren't those kids?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw a tall woman kneeling down next to me. She had a rather unusual appearance. She had dark skin and long, purple hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She looked rather exotic, especially with those yellow, cat-like eyes. Yoruichi. She must've seen the look on my face because she smiled. She had this air around her that was welcoming.

"Umm."

"Here. Let me help you out," she started helping me put the food back into the basket.

"Uh...Th-Thanks," I was unsure of how to react.

She laughed and shook her head. After getting all that remained of the food back in the basket, she insisted to walk me home. I hesitantly said 'yes' and we walked on.

"May I ask what your name is, kid?"

My face turned a faint red. I had never enjoyed being called 'kid'. The woman chuckled. I waited for me face to turn back to its normal color.

"The name's Jennifer," I put on a nervous smile. "You?"

"Yoruichi Shihōin," Yoruichi smiled back.

I nodded my head. We continued walking until Grandma's house came into view. Grandma was standing on the porch sweeping some dust off the floor. She heard us coming and looked up. She smiled at us.

"Oh, Jennifer. This a friend of your's?"

"Yeah. Grandma, this is Yoruichi," I introduced them. "Yoruichi, this is Grandma. She took me in about a month ago."

"It's pleasure to meet you, Yoruichi," Grandma smiled.

"It's nice to meet you too," Yoruichi smiled back.

With the introductions done, Grandma asked Yoruichi if she wanted to stay and have lunch. Yoruichi stayed for a while but insisted that she had to leave to take care of some personal business.

"So I'll see you around, Yoruichi?"

"Of course, kid," she chuckled at my expression. "You take care of yourself, Jennifer."

"You too," I waved her as she left.

_ ~Dream~_

_No sooner had I fallen asleep, I was once again in the strange cave. The storm wasn't as fierce as it was in the previous dreams, but it was still harboring the strong winds. Yet again, I was standing in front of the creature that always appeared from the darkness. '__**Child, you came. Do you remember my name?**__' The question popped in my head again. Every time I had this dream, the creature would tell me its name. But whenever it would say its name, I couldn't hear thru the storm._

"Who are you?"

_ I asked again. The beast, what ever it was, growled. '__**My name...**__' The name was once again cut off from the storm. _

_ "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"_

_ '__**My name...is...**__' Dammit. I still couldn't hear it. I was beginning to curse at both myself and at the storm surrounding me and beast. _

"W-WHAT?"

_ '__**My name...is...Kura...**__' Kura. Kura-what? I am so close to finding out its name, and it's driving me crazy. The creature spoke again, as if trying to overcome the storm, '__**My name...is...Kura...keshin...**__' Kurakeshin? Come on. We're so close. Please, someone dull this storm so I can hear its name. Just for once. Please. '__**Kurakeshin...**__' Once again, the wind picked up and swept me away from the creature before I was able to hear the last few letters. _

_ ~End of Dream~_

I woke up in a jolt. As usual, I looked at my surroundings. Everything was back to normal. It was still dark outside. _Dammit. Why can't I hear it,_ I brought my knees up and rested my head in my arms. _I am so close to hearing its name. Why can't I hear it? Kurakeshin...Kurakeshin-what?_ I was so deep in thought that I failed to notice the dark figure creep into the sleeping room. When the figure was right next to me, I felt their presence. I jumped up and tried to scream to warn Grandma. However, a hand came over my mouth, preventing me from screaming.

"Is there any reason to scream," a familiar voice hushed me.

"Y-Yoruichi?" I asked, the words muffled under her hand.

"Hush...Yes, it's me," Yoruichi's dark face came into the moonlight.

She removed her hand from my mouth. I took in a deep breath and looked at her in confusion. _Why is she...?_ She lifted her finger up to her lips, as if reading my thoughts, and motioned me to be quiet. Her glance moved to my right. I followed her gaze and found her looking at Grandma. _Why is she...? __Wait...Grandma?_ It was then that I noticed that Grandma seemed to be shivering. It wasn't cold outside, but I was curious as to why she was shaking.

"Grandma?"

I went to shake her shoulder, but Yoruichi stopped my hand. I looked at Yoruichi, lifting an eyebrow. She glanced at my from the corner of her golden eyes. They seemed to have a distinctive shine that said 'don't wake her'. Yoruichi then took my blanket and covered Grandma with it. Grandma instantly stopped shivering, but she was still shaking slightly.

"She needs to rest," Yoruichi said without looking at me. "She's been through a lot."

"W-What are you talking about, Yoruichi?"

"Do you know what is going on, Jennifer?" she finally looked at me straight in the eye.

"N-No."

Yoruichi nodded, but still stared at my. Her eyes seemed to be searching for something. What she was looking for, I don't know. There was a long silence.

"Jennifer...you've been leaking spirit pressure," Yoruichi boldly stated.

"W-What?" I shrunk back, unsure of what else to say. "Spirit pressure?"

"Yes. You've been leaking quite a bit of spirit energy for a while."

_How could she have known?_ I didn't know what spirit pressure was, but it struck me when she said 'for a while'. _Is she stalking me?_ Yoruichi saw the look on my face and smiled.

"I've been keeping an eye on you, Jennifer," she said, trying not to scare me. "Ever since you appeared here in Rukon, I've been watching over you."

"Ever since..."

"You have a strong amount of spirit energy that has been leaking out. It's not in dangerous quantities, but it is enough to attract a Hollow, if one was willing enough to come here."

"H-Hollows?" I had a blank moment.

"Not only hollows but Soul Reapers as well," Yoruichi nodded, still whispering. "Unfortunately, with your spirit pressure, the Soul Reapers in Seireitei might consider you a threat. Yamamoto, especially."

That didn't sound good from the way Yoruichi said it.I knew how that old fart was with rules and threats.

"We can't talk here," Yoruichi interrupted my thinking. "It's too risky. For all we know, the Gotei 13 may have been notified of a pitch in unknown spirit pressure in Soul Society."

"Then, what do we..."

"We'll have to leave," Yoruichi got up and began walking to the front door. "Go get any belongings that you have and let's go before trouble does."

"N-Now. What about Grandma?" I started to get uncertain with this sudden notice to leave.

"Leave a note, Jennifer. I'm sure she'll understand," Yoruichi tried to calm me. "This is not the first time someone had to leave her because of an emergency. Isn't it?"

"I guess..." I lowered my eyes back at Grandma, sadness filled them.

Yoruichi left the room to wait for me. I got up and folded my futon, sticking it in a corner. Without making any loud noise, I found a piece of paper and a pen and began writing a note:

_Grandma, I'm sorry that I have to leave like this. But, something came up. I don't want anyone to get hurt or in trouble. I owe you a large 'Thanks' for being so kind to me over the past weeks. When I am able to control whatever is going on, I promise that I'll come back to see you._

_ Love you, Granny,_

_ Jennifer_

I left the note next to Grandma and smiled at her. I quickly kissed her forehead 'Good-bye' and grabbed my stuff. I found Yoruichi waiting for me out on the porch. Wrapping the white scarf around my neck, I nodded at her, saying that I was ready. She nodded back and motioned for me to follow.

"We need to get as far away from here and as quickly as possible," she whispered a bit louder since we were outside.

"Where to?"

"...We'll go to my place," she said after some thinking. "It's quite a ways outside of Rukon, so we'll have to move as fast as possible."

"I can't run that fast," the realization hit me like a stone brick.

Yoruichi nodded and stopped walking. She crouched down, motioning me to get on her back. I hesitated before deciding it was the only way.

"Hold on tight. This is going to go by fast," Yoruichi warned me.

"What are you going to do with me, Yoruichi?" I asked, worry and fear filled my head.

"First off, kid," she said calmly. "I'm going to teach you to control that spirit energy of yours. After that...well? We'll see what goes on from there. Okay?"

I nodded, expecting what was to come. With me holding on tightly, Yoruichi got up and took off faster than an eye can blink. She ran so fast, I began to question if she was at all human in any way. _Guess I won't know until we get to her place._ No sooner had Yoruichi ran off, we were already outside of Rugonkai and heading in an unknown direction at incredible speed. Whatever Yoruichi had in store for me, I knew that it was for the best. I knew it was going to be a long journey.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, whatz up? I've got some more chapters done over the weekend. *sniff* I am so happy to be getting this story updated. So, here's the next chapter to Jennifer's adventure in the World of Bleach. Enjoy XD**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Showing Off**

**(Jennifer's POV)**

It has been almost ten years ever since I left Rukon and Grandma. Now, I lived in the residence of Yoruichi far off in a remote area next to a large chasm: her hide out. When we got there, Yoruichi insisted that I should train with her. She said that if I learned to control my spirit energy, I would be able to do things that people could only dream of doing. With that, Yoruichi became my sensei. She insisted that I don't have to use formalities, so I called her Yoruichi. She taught me everything that she knew about spirits, hollows, spirit pressure, the Soul Society and its inhabitants, and many things that I mostly knew already. I learned how to Shunpo, or Flash-Step, and Hakudo. Yoruichi even admitted that I am just as fast as she is. I also learned defensive and offensive tactics for battle by utilizing my spirit energy, Shunkō. Not only have I became so much stronger than before, but my physical appearance had changed as well. My short, choppy hair was now pure-white with a long, thin braid in the back. My skin became slightly darker, so I didn't have to worry about my skin burning every time I tried to get a suntan. Also, I no longer wore the ragged clothes that I had in the past. Now, I currently wore clothing that both Yoruichi and myself thought would fit my personality and abilities. The clothing mainly composed of a gray, sleeveless turtle-neck with a dragon-tiger emblem on the back, wrist bands, a bandanna, and leather gloves. I also wore blue jeans that flared at my ankles, a pair of straw sandles, and my white scarf wrapped around my waist, acting as a second belt to the one that held the jeans on my hips.

"Jennifer," Yoruichi came up from behind me.

I was sitting on a tree branch in the forest below our home when she came. Whenever I'd finish my daily training, I would head out and rest up on a tree or a rock outcrop. Yoruichi had grown accustomed to this habit and didn't mind, so long as I returned home before dark. After taking in a breath of the cool air, I looked down at Yoruichi. She was perched on a tree branch not far from where I was sitting. She now in the form of a black cat. When she first came home in her cat form, she startled me. It took me a while to get used to it, but I eventually did. In fact, not long after my training had started, I learned that I could transform into a cat as well. However, unlike Yoruichi, I preferred my 'human form' over my animal form.

"Hey, Yoruichi. What's up?" I got up and jumped over to my sensei.

"The usual. Unfortunately, I've heard some rumors on some mishaps in the World of the Living," Yoruichi's voice had the deep masculine tone in it.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that we'll have to go into the world of the living."

"Oh...w-wait! Doesn't that mean that we'll have to get some gigais, or something?"

Yoruichi nodded her head. She gave me some instructions of how we were going to get to our destination. Yoruichi told me that we were going to visit an old friend of hers. Afterwards, we went back home and got our supplies. With that, we headed out.

"So remind me again how we're getting there," I called out at Yoruichi as we shunpoed through the forest.

"There will be a portal up ahead in the rock formations. It's only going to be open few a while, so we can stop for whatever reasons."

I nodded. We continued to Shunpo, trying to get to the portal. Unfortunately for Yoruichi, because she was in her cat form, she couldn't run as fast as me, so I had to slow my pace for her to keep up.

"The portal will only be open for thirty minutes," Yoruichi continued. "After that, it will close so that no one else will notice and enter it."

Again, I nodded in agreement. Yoruichi and myself had been running for several minutes nonstop. Everything seemed to be going according to plan: get to the portal, go through, help these 'friends', go back into Soul Society, and save this one girl. I was never told the girl's name. When I asked Yoruichi, she just responded saying 'someone of importance', but that was it. _**Child...**_ My attention was interrupted._ It's that voice again._ Suddenly, I felt a pressure against my body. Stopping, knowing I might collapse, I looked around for the source. Yoruichi stopped too, so I knew that she felt it as well.

"You felt that too, Yoruichi?"

"Yes, and it's getting close."

There was silence. Not even the birds chirped. It as if an ominous entity was in the area. It was too silent. I knew there was something wrong. All of a sudden, I felt the pressure again and a large shadow appeared over my body.

"Jennifer! Move it!" Yoruichi yelled as she jumped out of the way.

I followed her order and moved in time. Looking up to where I was before, I saw a large arm that crushed the tree and caused a crater in the ground. The pressured air was filled with evil. No doubt, it was a Hollow. I got in my fighting stance. Even though I knew that Yoruichi and I had to get to the portal, we can't risk having a Hollow chase us through the portal. It was too dangerous, for both ourselves and the humans on the other side.

"Yoruichi!" I yelled out for support.

"Fine. Do what you must. I'll try to stall the portal long enough," the black cat turned to get out of harm's way.

While in her cat form, Yoruichi couldn't fight like she normally would. I nodded and turned my attention back to the Hollow. _Guess this'll be my time to shine. Let's put this dog out of its misery._ I concentrated my spirit energy into my legs and charged forward. The exhilaration made me feel excited about this fight. I came right up to the Hollow. Before it even had a chance to hit me, I disappeared and reappeared in front of its face and flip-kicked it in the head. The monster flew backwards from the impact.

"Oh, hell yeah. That's what I'm talking about," I punched at the air.

"Jennifer! Stay focused!" Yoruichi yelled at me. "It's still alive!"

Yep, no sooner had I kicked it, the Hollow was already up and charging at me. Its scream filled the air. _Shit. Any louder and you'll make me deaf. And I have no intention of letting THAT happen._ I dodged its punch and landed a direct blow into its jaw, causing it to jerk sideways. I saw its mask crack slightly, making me smirk.

"Jennifer! Behind you!"

Before I had the chance to either turn around or jump, something hard slammed into my back. The force knocked the breath out of me, sending me into the ground below. _Dammit. Since when did it have a tail,_ I grimaced as I saw the Hollow's tail get ready to slam me again. This time I was able to get up and move out of the way.

"Not being aware of your surroundings can lead to your defeat," Yoruichi's voice appeared behind me. "You have to stay cautious at **all** times, kiddo."

"Hmph. And you're not helping why?"

"This is not my fight. You were the one who stopped and let it catch up to us."

"Oh...so now it's all my fault."

"In terms...yes," Yoruichi mocked me.

_Tsk._ I jumped out of the way again to dodge the Hollow. Not only did I have to worry about it trying to punch and eat me, but now I had to watch the tail.

"I have no choice but make the best of it," I muttered to myself.

I Shunpoed far away from its tail as it slammed into the ground again. The Hollow roared, obviously pissed. _Hell if I care_.

"_Stop moving you little pest,_" it swung its arm at me, which was no where close. "_Hold still and I won't make this as painful as possible._"

"Oh, wow. I'm flattered," I put my hand up to my heart. "You hear that? It actually cares about me. I'm moved"

"...Just end this already. You've wasted enough time taunting it," Yoruichi jumped off of a branch as the Hollow's tail came down, apparently missing me. "AND TRYING TO MAKE IT HIT ME!"

"H-HEY! It's not my fault that you're always in the same place that I was when I moved," I yelled back at my sensei.

I finally stopped several yards away from the Hollow's face, eye-level with it. Its bony mask had made it look ugly, if the body wasn't any uglier. Now that I had a better look, I saw that the monster was black – as all Hollows are – with marking covering it like mutilated scars. The mask itself was white with green stripes on the sides and under its eyes. Spiked protrusions jutted from its forehead, back, and tail. To me, its tail looked more like a spiked club on a thin wire. _Ugh. If it couldn't be any uglier. I wonder if all __Hollows are this ugly._

"_Finally...now I can knock you out for good,_" it hissed.

"Awww. But what if I don't want to stay still anymore," I crossed my arms in a teasing matter.

"_Grrrrr. You insolent pest,_" it took a small step towards me.

I took a five-yard step back, grinning like a mad-man. I was not going to risk being taken by surprise again.

"_Stop moving! Hmmm. You smell sooo very good,_" the Hollow licked its jaw.

"Ugh. Sorry pal, but I'm '**sooo**' not in the mood to join you for dinner," I shuddered at the thought. "Sorry, but...I'll have to take a to-go order on that one."

The Hollow went to punch at me, but I easily dodged with no problem. I guess the beast decided to try and get me in a different method. It swung its fist and tail at me from both sides. I dodged both but my attention was caught off guard as I noticed the Hollow's jaws suddenly appear above me. _Shit._ I growled as its jaws enclosed around me, obscuring my vision.

"Jennifer!" I heard Yoruichi as the jaws closed.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. Screaming out, I felt like I was being stabbed by a thousand knives. _Teeth. Dammit._ I felt warm blood gush out from my wounds. Suddenly, everything stopped, even the pain. A opened my eyes and saw a familiar sight.

_Lightning flashed around me in the strange cave. Rain was now pouring like crazy. I was once again face-to-face with the creature that I've been having dreams about. It was still hard for me to see because of the rain, but I felt the creature's presence. '__**Child. You must say my name if you want to live on.**__' I knew that this was say it or die now. I knew what I had to do. _

"Alright...I'll say it."

_ The creature's spirit pressure seemed to smile in joy. The storm calmed and the 'setting sun' lit up the clouds. In front of me was a sight to behold. The creature was in the form of a woman. She had pale skin, snow-white hair, and fierce, feline eyes. A long, jagged scar stretched along her right arm and face. Her attire was no more than a red, tattered overcoat with dark leather undergarments. Behind her was the glowing outline of a large dragon-like beast. It's eyes glowed with the furiousity of a tiger. _

"Your name is...Kurakeshinmaru."

_A single flash of lightning blinded me and I felt my body explode with tremendous energy. '__**Finally. You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that name,**__' the entity roared through the light._

**(Yoruichi's POV) **

"Your name is Kurakeshinmaru!" I heard Jennifer yell from inside the Hollow's throat.

"What in the world?"

Suddenly, lines of red light crisscrossed the Hollow's body. Blood gushed from the slashes. The beast screamed out agonizingly, unable to stop the force that ripping it from the inside. The moment the Hollow was torn apart, an immense spiritual energy overcame my senses.

"W-What's...happening?" I chocked from the spirit pressure. "Is this?"

When the Hollow disappeared and the spirit pressure decimated, I saw Jennifer standing in the air. The air around her body sparked with red 'electricity'. She seemed to be holding something in her hands. _A Zanpakutō? But how?_ Then the realization hit. The spirit pressure that Jennifer had, the reason she was able to move so fast, at such a young age. There was the spirit of a Zanpakutō inside of her. _No wonder._ I watched as Jennifer slowly descended to the ground, the energy disappearing. She collapsed the moment she hit the ground, panting from the fight. She seemed exhausted. I went to take a step forward, but another pressure hit me. I gasped._ Soul Reapers. Dammit._ I ran over to Jennifer as she made her way back up onto both feet. She looked down at her hands. In her hand was a large Zanpakutō. It stretched out almost as far as she was tall. I went to take a step towards her when I suddenly felt two different spirit pressure coming in our direction. _Soul Reapers._

"Jennifer!"

(**Jennifer's POV**)

After catching my breath, I got back up on my feet. I felt something in my right hand. Looking down, I saw a long scimitar. It had a black blade with a silver edge. The handle had no cross-guard, but did have a silvery-blue ribbon that wrapped around the hilt with several feet hanging loose. It seemed to be heavy, yet it was actually incredibly light. _What is this?_

"Jennifer!" I heard Yoruichi's voice.

I looked up and saw Yoruichi run in my direction. She seemed have an uncertain eagerness in her movements. The hairs on the back of my neck lifted. _Crap. Don't tell me that thing is still alive!_ Before I could turn around, Yoruichi hissed at me.

"Jennifer! We must leave! Now!" she was certainly frantic.

"W-What? I don't what happened okay?" I threw my arms up in self-defense. "I swear, I don't know where this sword came from..."

"No talking! Leave! Now!" she jumped behind me. "We'll have unwelcoming guests if you don't move it now!"

My eyes widened and I nodded. I Shunpoed over onto a nearby tree branch. Yoruichi didn't move. _What is she?_ Now she starting to scare me.

"Yoruichi!"

"Don't worry about me," she said without looking. "Just go. I'll meet you in Karakura Town. Now, go!"

_ Dammit. She has to act so cool._ I turned around and got ready to head out. A strong spiritual pressure chocked at my lungs. _W-What?_

"I'm afraid you're not going anywhere," a voice stopped me.

The air got cold suddenly. I had a familiar feeling in the pit of my stomach._ It can't be._ Yoruichi told me to get out of there, but I couldn't move. It was like I was frozen in place. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply.

"Don't move! You're surrounded," that sounded like a woman.

I got up and slowly turned my head around to look at the newcomers. When my eyes met with their eyes, I heart sunk. Before me stood Rangiku and Tōshirō, only in their Soul Reaper uniforms. I didn't know what to do.

"Kid, Move it! Now!" Yoruichi's stern voice brought me back to my senses.

She was still on the ground, staring up at me. I quickly nodded and took off. I heard movement the moment I turned around. I knew that they were going to give chase. I didn't want to leave Yoruichi behind with them. As a cat, she couldn't fight, but I knew she didn't want me to stay.

"Matsumoto!" I heard Tōshirō yell at the woman.

_ They don't recognize me. Dammit._ I took off in a blink of an eye, using Shunpo to get as far away as fast as possible. _Hmph. I wish her the best of luck in trying to catch me. _As long as I could outrun her, then I'll make it to the portal in time and go thru before they catch up. The trees swept past me as I ran at full speed. I was still holding onto the sword, not willing to drop it. I felt too connected to my Zanpakutō to let her go. She was like a part of myself. I continued running, leaving the Captain and his Lieutenant far behind me. Soon, they were so far behind that I could no longer feel their spirit pressure. _Too slow. Too easy._ Within a few minutes, I finally came up to the rock formations that Yoruichi told me to run to. I saw an opening with the portal shimmering through the rocks. It was starting to close, but I still had enough time. I landed in front of the portal. On the other side was a dark void. Farther down was the faint light that was the end. Standing up, I glanced behind me. _Too bad I couldn't stay and chat,_ I thought about Tōshirō. I eventually shrugged and Shunpoed into the portal before it was able to close up. I continued running on, trying to keep my spiritual energy concentrated under my feet so that I wouldn't fall. I was pretty much running through a dark void that stretched as far as the eye can see. It didn't take me long to finally make it through to the light. Once I did, I jumped out through the opening and landed on a house roof. I stopped for a breather and looked around.

"So this is Karakura Town?" I put my left arm on my left knee.

The small city looked just as it did in the anime I closed my eyes and breathed in the warm air. _It must be the beginning of summer._ I felt Kurakeshinmaru's presence move in the back of my head, but she instantly stayed put. I looked down at the streets in front of me. They were dotted with the cars that sped passed each other. Staying there for several minutes to take in my surroundings, I got up walked to the edge of the roof. _Well, I guess since I made it here, I might as well find him._ I glanced over my shoulder in the direction that the portal used to be in. It was no longer there. My face faltered slightly.

"Yoruichi. You'd better make it here in one piece," I whispered, even though I knew that only other spirits would be able to hear me.

Turning my gaze ahead of me, I Shunpoed off the roof. _ I hope I still remember the directions that Yoruichi gave. I think she said something about meeting up with Urahara Kisuke._


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey peoples. Whatz up?**

**I want to thank all of you who have reviewed:**

daydreamer1008

Alice no Kurou

cazcappy

And everyone else **;)**

**I know I may be repeating myself, but reading each review just makes me feel really happy XD I hope you guys will like this next chapter. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Send in the New Star**

(**? POV**)

"RUKIA!" I called out to the shorter girl in front of him. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

"ICHIGO, STAY OUT OF THIS," Rukia yelled back at him, not moving from where she stood.

Before me were two Soul Reapers, they had been ordered to take Rukia Kuchiki back to Soul Society. I glanced to my left and saw Ishida laying on the ground not far from Rukia. He had gotten to Rukia before me, but he got hurt and was now unconscious. I looked back at the Soul Reapers. One of them had wild, red hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He had sunglasses and tribal tattoos all over his body. The other had long black hair and a white haori over his black kimono. Rukia had been 'attacked' by them and was supposedly deemed guilty for some crime that she had committed. Had I not got there in time, she may have been gravely injured. The red-head, the so-called Renji, charged at me with his Zanpakutō. I clutched my own, getting ready for the attack.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" Renji called out, extending his hand across his blade. "You think that blade is enough to take me out!"

He swung his sword at me, so I brought my blade up in defense. The two blades hit each other, sending sparks and the sound of clashing metal into the air. _Dammit. He's much stronger now._ I was sent back several yards, blood poured from the new wound on my shoulder. Sweat beaded down the side of my face. I wiped it away. I looked at Renji and saw him smirking like a mad-man.

"Come on. Is that the best you can do? Call out your Zanpakutō!"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me that you're wielding a Zanpakutō and not know its name! You really are stupid," he growled.

He charged at me again. I brought up my sword to block him. Suddenly, his blade extended beyond its previous reach. My block was not enough. Blood gushed out of my shoulder as Renji brought his blade back to its original length. _What the hell...just...happened?_ I fell to my knees, clutching my shoulder to stop the bleeding.

"Surprised you, huh?" he grinned, then frowned. "Man, you are so dead. Just give up already."

"Ichigo!" I heard Rukia yell at me, she sounded frantic.

I glanced up as the Soul Reaper was about to deliver the final blow. _No. I'm not done._ I gritted my teeth. Out of my anger, my spirit pressure exploded, sending choking waves at my enemies. I saw Renji stop and put his hand up to his mouth. Now was my time to smirk.

"No...I'm not done yet," determination shimmered in my eyes.

"Impossible! How could you still be standing..." he spat at me.

I charged at him, swinging my sword at him. He jumped out of the way, just by a narrow shot. I grinned and charged again. We kept this up for several minutes, each delivering and dodging blows. Despite my injuries, I still had enough will power to try and save Rukia.

"D-Dammit," Renji landed on the ground not far from me.

My spirit energy must be getting to him, since he could barely move. I jumped up and swung my blade down upon him. There was a flash. I landed on the ground and stared in disbelief. _W-What? How could he?_ My sword was cut down to the stump. Something flashed in the corner of my eye. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the other Soul Reaper still standing by Rukia. _There is no way he could've moved that fast._ I looked at his hand. My eyes widened when I saw my blade in his hand. _Impossible. _Blood poured from my uninjured shoulder. I clutched it, grimacing. I felt both anger and shock at what was happening. There was another flash, and he appeared behind me. _W-What?_ Blood gushed out of my chest. I fell to the ground.

"Ichigo!" I heard Rukia scream. "Nooo!"

"It is no use," I could barely hear the dark-haired man. "We must leave now."

I heard them start to leave. I reached out and grabbed the man closest to me. He looked down in disgust.

"Hell...no," I smirked faintly. "I'm not ready to give up."

His eyes flashed. Bringing out his sword, I knew what he was about to do. Suddenly, Rukia's foot kicked my hand away from the man.

"Damn, you," she didn't look at me. "How dare you touch my brother. You have no right."

_ Wait. Why is she suddenly acting different. I just tried to save her and now she's throwing me away like this. _I was getting confused at all of this.

"Brother...I am sorry. I have finally realized this," Rukia turned her back to me. "Let us go. I am ready to face my punishment."

"R-Rukia."

"Shut up. Don't you...don't you ever...come after me again. If you do...I'll never forgive you. Just," she looked at me, her eyes brimming with tears. "Please stay and live...just a little longer."

I was in absolute shock. Rukia closed her eyes and turned to walk away. The other two Soul Reapers moved ahead and opened a 'gateway' to this Soul Society. I tried to move but failed. My body was too weak. _R-Ruk-i-a._ My vision started fading as the gateway began closing. Before I blacked out, I could've sworn I saw Rukia look back at me. Her face was covered in guilt in sorrow.

(**Jennifer's POV**)

_ Alright...Where the hell is it?_ I looked around at the houses around me. I had been looking for this Kisuke for the past several days. There was no sign of Urahara's house anywhere, and I was getting pissed off. I was now in my cat form. In the previous evening, I had grown tired and decided to rest up before continuing my search. Walking along a roof-line, I occasionally glanced down at the streets for any sign of anyone familiar. No one. _Sigh._ I jumped over to another roof top and sat down. My dark fur bristled in the cool breeze. I continued scanning the houses. I jumped down onto the street below and walked on slowly. _If I keep this up, I might actually lose a few pounds or so._ Something caught my eye. Cocking my head to the side, I pounced onto the fence near me. I looked on and saw a small shop that said something like 'Urahara's Shop'. I sweat-dropped. _Oh, God forbid me for being so blind._ I sighed and jumped down on the other side.

"Well...at least I found it," I talked to myself.

I heard yelling inside and walked through the opened door. _Hmmm. I wonder if they'll notice me?_ I looked inside one room and saw what looked like a young boy, about my age, freaking out from a taller guy that was under the covers. _Okay...Wait. Is that?_ I sweat-dropped. _Oh, brother. I had to walk in and see this?_

"Aww. I see you're finally awake, Kurosaki," a man in clogs and a green-striped hat walked in behind me.

He walked past me and started talking to the boy, completely ignoring my presence. I waited until he was done talking before I stepped forward. When he was done, he walked out and closed the door. Unfortunately, he turned in my direction and almost stepped on me. I nearly screeched when he nearly stepped on my tail. _Damn that human._ The man glanced down at me. I glared back at him.

"Yoruichi!" he smiled.

I hissed. _Oh, he did not just call me that._ The old man looked confused. _I think I hit a chord._

"What? How the hell can I be Yoruichi!" the hairs on my back spiked up. "One, I'm not Yoruichi. Two, HOW THE HELL CAN I LOOK LIKE YORUICHI WHEN MY FUR IS BLACKISH-BLUE AND NOT CHARCOAL-BLACK?"

He scratched his head, as if trying to comprehend what I just said. His eyes suddenly glimmered with joy.

"Awwww, Jennifer!" he squealed, causing a irk-mark to appear on my head. "I'm so happy to see you. When did you get here?"

I scratched at him when he tried to pick me up. I jumped onto the farthest bookshelf to get off the ground and sat down. He walked up to me and leaned in for a closer look. I hissed again, receiving a chuckle in return.

"My, my. You're just as how Yoruichi described you as," he brought out a fan and started fanning himself.

"First off...are you Urahara?"

"Yes, yes. I've actually been waiting for you, Jennifer," he continued smiling.

"Good," my eyes narrowed. "Now I can get some decent rest."

I jumped down and walked to the front room. Urahara followed me, careful to not step on me. When we got to the room, he walked off and came back with some sushi. _Damn, him,_ I growled to myself. After eating my fill of the sushi, I looked up at Kisuke. He seemed to waiting for someone.

"Kisuke!" the orange-haired kid, Ichigo, walked out with some proper clothes on. "I'm heading out."

"Very well. Remember, we have only ten days," Urahara waved.

I watched on until the boy disappeared from my view. I grinned and walked into the front room.

"So...Jennifer. What brings you here to Karakura Town?"

"Shouldn't you know," I closed my eyes. "Haven't you heard from Yoruichi?"

"As a matter of fact, I did. She came by just yesterday."

My ears perked up. _What she's here,_ I sighed. _Well...at least I know that she made it past through alright._ Then a question hit me.

"Then if she's here, where is she?"

"Hmm. I think she's out and about," again Urahara brought out his fan. "She should be back in a little bit. I believe that she's been looking for you."

"Good. Then I'll wait for her," I got up and walked past Urahara. "Oh, and I'll be right back. Let me know when she's back."

I heard him chuckle. _And don't think about following me. Pervert._ I walked into one of the unused rooms and managed to close the door. Seeing as no one was around, I transformed back into my true form. My Zanpakutō appeared, so I put her down in one of the corners. I grimaced as I looked at myself. Unfortunately, I had no clothes. _Of course, I had to lose my clothes to those fucking Hollows. '__**At least no one saw you, especially a pervert**__,' _Kurakeshinmaru replied to my thought. I had lost my outfit when a couple of lesser Hollows attacked me the day I arrived in Karakura, so I had to toss them out and walk around as a cat. I looked around and found a gigai next to a dresser. _I guess Yoruichi told him to ready my gigai. How sweet._ I got into the gigai quickly. Opening a dresser drawer, I pulled out a pair of black jeans and a red tank top. Getting those on, I found a pair of sneakers and put them on my feet. _There. Now I can walk around with some clothes on my back._ After getting dressed, I walked back out into the 'living room' and sat down on a chair.

"So. When **did** you get here, Jennifer?"

"A few days ago," my eyebrows furrowed. "I had been looking for your house, if you are to ask."

"Hmm. I see. Well, seeing as we are all here I might as well let you in on what has been going on lately."

"Oh, please do," I cocked my head.

So, with that, Urahara explained to me the events within the last few months. He told me about a certain Soul Reaper, Rukia Kuchiki, had given her powers to the boy Ichigo Kurosaki. After that, he was responsible with taking care of the Hollows in Rukia's place. Unfortunately, the Soul Society found out about this and sent out some men to retrieve her. When he said that she was taken just last night, my eyes narrowed._ Yeah, yeah. I already know the whole story._

"And so you took Kurosaki after they left and brought him back here?"

"Yes. He was quite the fighter if you ask me," he fanned himself. "Very interesting indeed."

"Right. Now that you've told me all of this," I scratched my neck, remembering Yoruichi's instructions for the sword that I received. "Would you mind explaining to me about something?"

I walked into the room that my sword was in and came back out. I handed Urahara the sword. He seemed nerved by it when he reached for it but shrugged it off. He unsheathed the blade

"Hmmm. Yes, I do know for certain that this is a Zanpakutō," he said as he inspected the blade.

"Yeah, I already know about that," I crossed my arms. "But I'm talking about how the hell I'm supposed to use it."

"Hmm?" Kisuke raised an eyebrow at me. "Didn't you use it before? Yoruichi told me..."

"Yeah, I know that Yoruichi probably told you that," I interrupted him. "But that is all but a blur, okay. I was only using it out of instinct, but I don't know how to actually wield a sword. Yoruichi never taught as it only appeared only recently."

"I see," he appeared to be in thought. "Very well. Since you don't know how to use a Zanpakutō and Ichigo has to recover his spirit energy, I'll have the two of you train together. It'll make the training go by faster and be much easier."

He handed back my Zanpakutō. I nodded and took the sword back into my room. Even though it wasn't exactly **my** room, no one else used it. So why not? After putting Kurakeshinmaru in a corner, I stood there and stared out the window. _I wonder...if how things are going on here._ I heard someone open the slide-door, more like push past the small opening. A irk-mark appeared on my head out of annoyance.

"Urahara," I hissed, thinking it was Mr. Hat-and-Clogs. "If you even got the slightest peek at me, I swear..."

"Oh, cool it, kiddo. It's just me."

Instantly recognizing the voice, I turned around. At the doorway, Yoruichi sat on the floor in her cat form. A smile replaced the irk-mark.

"Yoruichi, you made it," I walked up to her and kneeled down.

"Of course I made it," Yoruichi looked up at me with her yellow eyes. "But my question is, why didn't you get here before me."

I had a feeling that she might've asked me that sooner or later. I sighed and started explaining myself.

"Y-Yeah," I scratched the back of my head. "I kind of ran into some trouble along the way. Not to mention I forgot the directions you gave to get here."

"You are such a fool," she shook her head. "At least you got here in one piece."

Yoruichi got up and started walking out the door. She stopped and glanced back at me. I gave her a nervous grin.

"Have you asked Urahara about the sword?"

"Yeah," I stood up. "He said that he'll have me train alongside this Ichigo-character for the next ten days. I should start by tomorrow at the earliest."

"Very well. Until then, you may go for a walk, but be sure to find your way back before sunset."

I nodded and followed Yoruichi. Funny though, as soon as we walked into the front room, Yoruichi and Urahara got into one their little 'cat fights' as Yoruichi called it. Instantly, I walked off and went outside. The air was fresh and warm. I smiled and started jogging in some direction.

**(Ichigo's POV)**

_ I can't believe it. Everyone has totally forgotten who Rukia is. It's like as if she really disappeared from this world. Is this what it was like when she left Soul Society._ I gathered my books and waited for my teacher to let the class out. It was the last day of school. I about to leave the classroom when Keigo stopped me and started blabbering his usual nonsense.

"Sooo, Ichigo," he danced around me, causing me to twitch. "What are you doing for the Summer. I'm going to the beach. Do you want to join me?"

"Sorry, Keigo, but I've got plans with my family," I casually walked past him. "We're going away for the Summer."

"WHAT? You're leaving without me? HOW COULD YOU?" he started crying like crazy.

"Oh, put a sock in it, Keigo!" my other classmate, Tatsuki kicked him in the ass. "You know quite well that not everyone's going to be available this year, so suck it up."

I left the classroom, leaving the two of them to fight it out. It was true that I was going to be busy this Summer, but I wasn't leaving with my family. I was going to train with Urahara and leave to go save Rukia. There was no way in hell I was going to just let her die, not because of me. _It was my fault that she going to be executed. If I hadn't met her, none of this would've happened._ I stopped walking when I got to the sidewalk. _Yeah, none of this would've happened._ I sighed.

"Ichigo!" I heard Orihime behind me.

"Oh, Orihime," I turned to face her. "What is it?"

"Don't lie to me, Ichigo. Where is Rukia? Why has everyone suddenly forgot about her?"

I sighed and motioned for her to sit down. I explained everything to her. I told her how Rukia and I met, how I became a Soul Reaper, and everything else that led up to Rukia's capture the night before. When I was done, I saw that Orihime had a sad look on her face.

"Oh...I see. Well...," she looked at me. "Aren't you going to do something about it? I mean...she's our friend. She can't die."

It was then that a got a nerve struck. My face hardened and I thought over what Orihime said. _Yeah, Rukia is our friend. She's everyone's friend. I can't just sit around and let this happen._ I got up and turned to face the busty girl. I smiled.

"Thanks, Orihime. I've finally realized what I need to do. Thanks."

I took off and headed towards my house. _Just hang in there, Rukia. I swear. I'll come to save you._ When I did get to my house, I looked up and saw someone on the roof. The person looked almost like Rukia but with white hair. _What the hell?_

(**Jennifer's POV**)

_ Oh, yeah. I found the best view in the neighborhood._ I was sitting down on top of a house, watching the sunset. I knew that Yoruichi told me to be back before sunset, but I can't help but stop and watch them. It was really beautiful. It was like just watching it brought back memories, even though it hard to recall what exactly they were. I leaned over and hugged my knees. Everything seemed perfectly normal. I didn't even care if anyone saw me sitting on someone's rooftop.

"H-HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ON MY HOUSE?" a voice suddenly broke my concentration.

"WAAAA," the voice shocked me and I fell off the roof.

I landed face-first into the ground. Groaning, I looked up with one eye. My eyes suddenly widened. It was Ichigo. He seemed to be scowling at me. _Must be pissed off._

"Who the hell are you and why were you sitting on my roof?" he sounded a bit calmer, but still had that stern tone.

"Hmph," I got up and started brushing the dirt off my clothes. "If you must ask, I was only enjoying the sunset. Got a problem with that?"

"You didn't answer my question."

He walked right up to me and got right in my face. A bit too close for comfort. I growled at him and raised my hand. Within a minute, the orange-haired kid had a few scratch marks on his cheek. Yes, I do have sharp fingernails, but they're not too long. I smirked at the shocked look on his face.

"Get that close again, and I'll give you some more scars, punk."

The shocked look turned into a scowl. He obviously didn't like the fact that I just scratched him.

"Why the hell did you scratch me?"

"Like I said, don't get that close to me," my eyes narrowed at him. "I do have a personal bubble, you idiot."

He rubbed his face, but still glared at me. _God! He's such an ass._ Even though he was much taller than me, I was still able to kick his ass, and pretty sure he knew it too. The guy walked past me, but stopped right behind me.

"You still didn't answer my question from before. Now, who are you, kid?"

"The name's Jennifer. Jennifer Starr," I glared at him from the corner of my eye, trying to suppress the urge to kill him for calling me a kid.

"Hmph. Jennifer, huh? Well my name's Ichigo Kurosaki."

"I take it you're the one who wants to save that Soul Reaper girl...Rukia Kuchiki."

"Y-You...How do you..."

"Urahara told me," I turned so that I was facing him sideways. "And for your information, buddy, you and I will be training with Urahara together."

"W-What?"

"Oh, cool it. You're not the only one with a Zanpakutō. Well, more like you still need to get one yourself, but still...I need the training as much as you, Carrot-head."

"H-HEY! DON'T ME CALL ME THAT!" Ichigo had irk-marks appearing all over his head.

"Okay, okay. Fine then, but I can still call you 'Strawberry'," I smirked at his reaction.

"You've got some guts to call me that, kid," his irk-marks started disappearing.

Now was my turn to have some irk-marks appear. He smirked when I started growling at him _Oh, so you want to play it __**that**__ way, huh?_

"You call me 'Strawberry' and I call you 'kid'. You got a problem with that...kid," he patted my head, messing up my hair.

"Fine then," I growled, for some reason I had a feeling that a fight with him was not worth it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so I've decided to add quotes to the end of every chapter from this point on. Since each will correspond with Jennifer and her Zanpakuto, Kurakehsinmaru. And no I will NOT take any credit for each quote, as each have their own author.**

**Anyways, I want to thank all of you for your reviews. And yes. For those of you who are anxious for Jenny's and Snowball's reunion, you will have to be patient and read it when it is posted XD (I will continue to try and get as many updates online as I can)**

**Thank you and please continue reviewing, for it fills my heart with encouragement. ***Okay. Enough with the dilly-dallying and let's get on with the story, shall we***  
**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Hollowed**

**(Jennifer's POV)**

"Alright, boys...and girls," Urahara stood by the front door. "It's time to start. Let's go."

I groaned as I forced myself out of bed. Getting dressed in my usual attire, I cleansed myself and left to follow Urahara to this 'secret room' that he said Ichigo and myself would be training in. Yoruichi had told me last night that she was going to help train some of Ichigo's friends while I had the day with Mr. Hat-and-Clogs.

"Hey, Jennifer?"

"What the hell do you want, old man," I rubbed my eyes and walked past him.

"Have you seen my futon? I now it was in my room yesterday, but it's not in there anymore," he tipped his hat in my direction. "You wouldn't happen to know where it is...do you?"

I smirked slightly, but shrugged it off. Since I had no bed of my own to use, I stole Urahara's futon the night before while he was eating his dinner. Of course I cleaned it and threw the sheets back in his room.

"I'm sorry, but you should know that I refuse to go into a man's room. Yoruichi would've told you that by now."

"Hmm. Well, I guess it's probably somewhere in the shop."

"Anyways...where the hell is 'Strawberry'? I want to get this training done so that I can go back to sleep," I scratched the back of my head.

A growl came from behind me. I knew it was Ichigo. Ignoring the warning, I smirked at Urahara.

"Very well, let us begin," he motioned for me and 'Strawberry' to follow him. "Follow me."

We followed him to the back room where Urahara lifted up a hidden door in the floor. I looked down it and saw a light at the end of the tunnel. A ladder led the way to the ground below. _Hmm. This'll be fun._ I glanced at Ichigo with an evil grin on my face.

"After you 'Strawberry'," I motioned for Ichigo to go first.

"H-Hey!" he went into thought before he realized what I was getting at. "Like hell I'll go first. Don't think I can't catch on to you."

"Awww. I'm hurt," I mockingly put my hand on my chest. "I was only trying to be nice."

I smirked at him. He growled, but eventually gave in and followed Urahara down the ladder. It took us a while to get down the ladder, but we finally got to the bottom. I stretched my arms, purposely hitting Ichigo in the face when I did. I heard a thud and turned around. He was on the ground holding his nose. _Shit. I think I gave him a bloody nose._ He glared up at me. I smirked nervously. I watched Urahara walk up to Ichigo and hit him in the head with his cane. Ichigo's spirit went flying out of his body.

"What the hell was that for?" I saw him take notice of his body in front of him. "AHHH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"Simple. I just removed your spirit from your body," Urahara tipped his hat up. "Now you'll be working on Step 1. You'll be fighting against Ururu to regain your spirit pressure."

"W-What? I'm not going to fight her. She's just a little kid," Ichigo stood up in a panic.

"Hehe. Looks can be deceiving, Ichigo," I covered my mouth to stop laughing.

"Jennifer's right, Ichigo," Urahara tossed some 'armor' at Ichigo. "Now, put these on."

Ichigo bent down and picked the armor up. They looked almost like some sort of boxing armor, but I wasn't sure. I heard 'Strawberry' groan.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes...now, pay attention to Ururu. I'll be helping Jennifer while you're on Step 1."

"W-WHAT?" Ichigo started panicking. "H-HEY!"

"Ichigo, please pay attention. I don't want to hurt you," Ururu came up behind Ichigo.

Within minutes, Ichigo was running away from Ururu. I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. I could hear Kisuke yelling at Ichigo that running away won't help him regain his spirit pressure. _Oh, my God. This is fun._ I snapped back to Urahara as he walked up to me. I frowned when I saw the grin on his face.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, Jennifer."

"Yeah, what ever," I tried ignoring his smug-grin. "Now, what'll be my training?"

"You will learn to control your Zanpakutō's power."

_ Huh? Learn to control it?_ I thought I already knew it's name.

"Yes, I know you already know it's name, but...do you know how to **control** it?" he smirked under his fan.

My mouth was agape. _H-How did he? Mind reader._ I shrugged. Glaring at him, I knew he was right.

"No...I suppose not," I turned my head in annoyance.

"Well, then," he brought out a strange pill from his jacket.

"What the hell is that?"

"This will help you communicate with your Zanpakutō," he raised the pill so I can see it better. "But you will have to go to sleep, though."

_ Damn him. Why couldn't he ask me to do that last night before I went to bed?_ I snatched the pill away. The pill was bright-blue and almost half-an-inch long. I glared at it with disgust. Glancing back up at Urahara, I hoped for an alternative route. He smiled, so I knew there was none.

"Do you need some water, dear?" he handed me a glass of water.

"H-Hell no!" I said without thinking.

I shoved the pill into my mouth, almost gagging instantly. It tasted horrible. I had to force myself to swallow the accursed pill. _Dammit...I...should've...taken...the water._ I managed the impossible and waited. After a few seconds, I started feeling drowsy. I fell to the ground, passing out from the pill's affect.

"I think I should've given her half a dose," I heard Urahara faintly.

_ Y-You. I swear I'll kill you when I wake up._ Soon enough, I was fast asleep. I couldn't hear anything, not even Ichigo's screams of torture.

_~Dream~_

_ Once again, I was in the far reaches of my mind. Only one thing seemed different. I noticed that the storm was immensely calm. It neither rained nor was there any wind or lightning. Instead, there were the thin rays of sunlight that now pierced the clouds, illuminating the area. I was now able to see the rocks all around me with clarity. Suddenly, something felt strange. It took me a while to realize that I was actually sitting, side-ways, on one of the rocky pillars. _

"What the?"

_ I looked around me, trying to figure out what was going on. _

"What the hell is going on?"

_ '__**I see you came back, human.**__' I knew that voice. Turning around, I saw the woman standing on the pillar opposite of me._

"Do you enjoy calling me 'human'?" I growled.

_ '__**Yes, I do. Now, do you know why you are here, Hakujitsu?**__' She seemed to know the answer but wanted to hear me tell her. _

"Yes, I do," _I growled fat the new nickname that Kura was now using_. "Urahara told me that I have to learn how to control my Zanpakutō's power...What the hell is he talking about, Kurakeshinmaru?"

_ The silver-haired woman didn't answer. Instead, she 'stepped' off of the rock and was now floating in the air. '__**I see. Very well. Let's see what you've got.**__' She disappeared and reappeared behind me. I went to turn to face her but soon found myself falling head-first._

"AHHHHHH"

_ I brought my hands out in front of my face, knowing well enough what was to happen. Suddenly, Kurakeshinmaru appeared next to me, only she wasn't falling like me. '__**What are you doing, fool. Don't you want to save yourself?**__'' I grew pissed off. _

"HOW THE HELL CAN I DO THAT? I'M FUCKING FALLING TO MY DEATH AND YOU'RE ASKING ME WHAT THE HELL I'M DOING?"

_ Kurakeshinmaru didn't seem nerved at my screaming. She kept that calm, stern face as stared at me. I was able to see the annoyance in her orange eyes. '__**If you have the time to scream for no reason, then you have the time to save yourself.**__' She stopped falling and stood against a pillar of rock. '__**If you can't save yourself, then you will loose yourself to the darkness and become a Hollow.**__' _

"W-Wait...A what?"

_ I looked down towards the dark 'sky' and noticed the shadows warp into a hole. __**Oh, shit**__. _

_

* * *

_

**(Ichigo's POV)**

I watched Jennifer from the corner of my eye. Mr. Hat-and-Clogs had given her some sort of pill, and she passed out within a few minutes. Now, she was propped up against one of the rocks. _What the hell did he give her?_

"Ichiiiigoooo, you'd better pay attention," I heard Urahara call out to me.

Ururu came up to me and swiped a punch at me. I dodged out of the way and returned the punch. A small scratch appeared on the girl's cheek. _Holy crap...Did I just hit her?_ I was about to grin when I saw the look in Ururu's eyes change. My eyes widened as she started going crazy. I was about to get nailed when Urahara stopped her hand, snapping Ururu back to her conscious.

"Well done, Ichigo. You've passed Stage 1."

"W-What? I thought you said I had to win," my mouth went agape.

"Oh, but I never said you **had** to win. I just said that you had to dodge Ururu."

A irk-mark appeared on my forehead. I looked over at the shorter girl. She nodded her head in thanks and approval. _Huh? I don't get these people._ Urahara walked up to me and grinned. He took his cane, which turned into a..._Is that a sword_...and cut the Chain of Fate that connected me to my body. I panicked.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Relax...if you are to return as a Soul Reaper, you have to be dead," he grinned. "Now, good luck."

Suddenly, the ground below me disappeared. I fell through the hole, with Tessai on my back. I passed out for a few minutes after hitting the ground. When I woke up, I realized that my arms were tied behind my back.

"W-What...the...hell?"

"Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention something," I heard Urahara above me. "You've got 72 hours to get up hear. If you don't you'll become a Hollow...and we'll have no choice but to kill you."

"WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"

"Good luck. Remember. 72 hours."

_Argh. I hate that guy. Wait...How the hell am I supposed to get out of here?_ I got up to my feet and tried running up the wall, only to fall back down.

It's been who-knows-how-long and I still haven't been able to get out of the whole. The little boy, I forgot what his was, came down once to give me some food. Of course, when I said I wasn't hungry, he said that as soon as I start becoming hungry I was getting closer to becoming a Hollow. The worst part was that my Chain was slowly being eaten away, leaving only a few links left. _This is so not my day._

"Heeeh, Ichigo. How are you doing down there," I heard the boy yell.

"I'm. Doing. F-Fine."

"Okaay. But to let you know, the last few minutes of your time is going to be nothing like the rest. You're going to be in a heck of a time when the last links disappear."

"W-What..."

Just as he said that, the last few links of my chain started disintegrating. The pain was agonizing. I screamed out, feeling the worst pain I've been through in the past 15 years of my life. This continued for several moments before I found myself in darkness.

_~Dream~_

"Huh? Where am I?"

_ I noticed that I was in what looked like a city with skyscrapers all around me. '__**I see you've come back, Ichigo.**__' I turned around and saw the old man I saw a while ago. He was still wearing the dark, tattered kimono that a Soul Reaper normally wears. I then noticed that he seemed to be 'floating' in the air. _

"Wait how are you..."

_ I suddenly fell backwards, heading straight for the ground. I saw the old man falling alongside me. _

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

_ '__**You must save yourself.**__' With that, he stopped falling and stood on the building. 'What the hell is he talking about?' I looked down and found myself falling into a black void. It seemed almost like being underwater when I looked up and saw the other 'world' above me. I then noticed that there were numerous white boxes surrounding me. '__**You must find the right box that holds your spirit energy.**__' I heard the old man call out from the void. _

"How the hell am I supposed to do that."

_ I then remembered what _Ury_ū said when I first met him. He said something about Spirit Ribbons or something like that. 'Didn't he say something about a Soul Reapers ribbon being red while all other Spirit Ribbons were white.' I closed my eyes and focused. When I opened my eyes, I saw myself surrounded by multiple white Spirit Ribbons. 'Alright. Now to find the red one.' I looked around and saw a red ribbon not far from me. I grinned and grabbed it. Pulling it, I watched it open a box. Inside it, sticking out, was the hilt of a Zanpakut__ō__. I felt the old man appear behind me. '__**Good. Now draw me before it's too late.**__' _

"Ha. You have to say it."

_ I reached for the hilt and pulled it._

_

* * *

_

**(Jennifer's POV)**

"Okay? What the hell is going on?"

_ I had fallen through the weird-ass void and was now sitting on what seemed like solid ground. The only weird thing was that I wasn't on the ground. Instead, I was sitting on air. 'What. The. Hell.' I stood up and saw that I surrounded by nothing but darkness. _

"Yo, Kurakeshinmaru! Where the hell am I?"

_ I felt a presence behind me. When I turned around, there was nothing. There was a flash of light in the corner of my eye. '__**You should know what you have to do, kid.**__' '_

"Like hell I do...what the hell do you think?"

_ There was no answer. I grew irritated at this response._

"Kurakeshinmaru! HEY...WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?"

_ I heard her sigh, probably out of ignorance. There was a gust of wind at my side. Even though I couldn't see her, I had the feeling that Kurakeshinmaru was standing beside me. '__**You are such a pain...Tell me. Can you see me?**__' I looked to my right, where I heard my Zanpakutō's voice. Nothing. '_

"If I have to say...no I do not."

_ Kurakeshinmaru growled. There was a sharp pain in my side and I soon felt myself flying away from Kurakeshinmaru. 'D-Did she...just hit me?'_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

_ I went to stand up, wincing at the slight pain. I suddenly felt Kurakeshinmaru's presence beside me again. I instantly jumped away from her, knowing she might hit me again. The aura around Kurakeshinmaru fluctuated slightly but soon disappeared. '__**If you cannot see me, then you are in no fit to be my master, nor to have the strength to fight.**__' In the blink of an eye, she was right next to me. I went to jump in the opposite direction, but was hit. I landed on my feet. I grimaced at the bruises that were forming on my sides. '__**Fight back, fool. You're not worth it if you refuse to fight.**__' Kurakeshinmaru hit my back, her 'claws' opening a shallow wound. I grimaced and took off running away from her. _

"How can I fight back when I can't even see you?"

_ '__**Figure out a way then.**__' I felt her presence zoom in front of me and she swiped at my chest. All of a sudden, I saw a glimpse of a strange purple aura in front of me. At this sign, I jumped back, just narrowly missing Kurakeshinmaru's attack. 'Wow. That was close' '__**Good you dodged my attack, child. I guess you aren't as weak as you seem.**__' 'Did she just call me weak?' I grew angry and charged forward. I could feel my body burning with fire as I ran at my Zanpakut__ō__. I raised my hand and tried to slash at her. She got out of the way, of course. When she moved, I saw a blur of purple-red light move to the right. 'That must be her.' I moved in that direction and side-kicked at her. I heard it hit my target. Kurakeshinmaru's presence disappeared for a moment and then reappeared in a another area ahead of me. '__**Well done. Do you know how you got me.**__' _

"I saw a light and assumed that it was you."

_ '__**Indeed, it was me. What you saw was my spirit energy in the form of what you may call an aura. One's spirit.**__'_

"Spirit?"

_ '__**Yes. Whenever you are in darkness and you cannot see with your eyes, you can still track your enemy by sensing their aura. Through that, you can attack without even 'seeing' your enemy.**__' That was when it hit me. _

"So it's like attacking with your eyes closed. I get it...So I don't always need to have my eyes opened."

_ '__**Yes.**__' I grinned and charged forward at Kurakeshinmaru again. Ready this time, I decided to try and use my Shunkō. Focusing my spirit pressure into my arm, I stretched my left hand out, ready to cut Kurakeshinmaru in half. The air around me sizzled with red electricity. I watched as the energy fused around my fingers, forming clawed gauntlet that extended several inches past my finger-tips. Kurakeshinmaru went to jump out of the way, but I Shunpoed in front of her. I landed my hand onto her, digging my 'energy claws' into her chest. No blood was poured from the wound, but I did feel Kurakeshinmaru's spirit pressure fluctuate. We stood there, panting. She had grabbed my hand the moment it hit her chest, but my claws were still protruding through her. The darkness suddenly disappeared and we were once again in the rocky cave. '__**Well done, child. I applaud you.**__' She let go of my hand as I withdrew from her. The energy that was once there disappeared, returning my hand to its original state. I looked at my Zanpakut__ō__. Her golden eyes gleamed back at me with a sort of satisfaction in them. I felt, for the first time, no longer fearful of her. _

"What now?"

_'__**Now...you will return to your world. I am convinced that you are worthy of my powers, Jennifer Starr.**__' I smiled. Kurakeshinmaru took a step away from me and her body began glowing purple-red. _

"Um...Kurakeshinmaru?"

_ I watched as she turned into a large, serpentine wyvern. Instead of scales, she was covered in jet-black fur. Her glowing, orange eyes shown through a lizard's skull. 'This must be her true form...' Kurakeshinmaru grinned slightly at me, her fangs showing between her scaley lips. '__**Yes, but let's not have the others wait for too long...shall we, Soul Reaper?**__' I nodded. I closed my eyes and waited for my body to wake up._

_ ~End of dream~_

I heard murmuring as I opened my eyes. I saw Urahara and the other three staring at me and..._Ichigo?._ I looked at him and noticed a Hollow's mask on his face. I watched him smash it with his Zanpakutō and remove it. I then felt as if something was on my face. Lifting my free hand, I grabbed the object and removed it from my face. My eyes widened in my hand was the finely crafted mask of a Hollow. It was bone-white, dark-magenta stripes covering the forehead and brows, and a single scar-like stripe covered the left eye-hole. It looked almost like the skull of a dragon. _Holy. Shit._ I heard someone walk up to me. I looked up and found Kisuke grinning at me like he usually does.

"Well done. Both you and Ichigo have uncovered your inner powers of a Soul Reaper. Only with the addition of a Hollow's powers, as well."

"W-What?" I was shocked. "You mean that we have both the abilities of Soul Reapers and of Hollows?"

"Yep," Urahara lifted his cane and rested it on his shoulder. "Now, it's time for the final step of training...We fight."

"W-WHAT?" both Ichigo and I cried out in unison.

* * *

"The depth of darkness to which you can descend and still live is an exact measure of the height to which you can aspire to reach."

- quoted by Laurens Van du


	13. Chapter 13

**Konnichiwa, my fellow readers. Just so you'd know, this are gonna start getting a bit chaotic and humorous from here on out.**

**Enjoy XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Let's Get This Party Started**

**

* * *

**

**(Jennifer's POV)**

It had been at least four-five days since I ended my training with Urahara. During those remaining days, I either fought with 'Strawberry' or Mr. Hat-and-Clogs. Thanks to him, I got into the habit of calling Urahara the nickname as well, despite protests from the older man. In between training, I had the chance to lounge about, and I eventually met up with Ichigo's friends. They were quite the group. I had been introduced to Ichigo's friends: Orihime, Chad, and Uryū. I had pissed Uryū off when I called him 'Four-eyes'. Apparently, since tonight was the last night before me and my friends were to head out to begin the rescue. Unfortunately, something came up and Urahara gave me the task of getting Ichigo back to the shop. _Of course, the only thing he wants me to do is talk to the kid. Hmph. Forget that. I'll just send in an little 'get your ass to the shop' note._ I grinned evilly as I made a Kidō-based inscription on a watermelon. I stood up and walked to the edge of the roof I was sitting on. In front of me was Ichigo's house. His window was wide open. I smirked even more and whistled. Taking aim, I threw the melon at full force. The fruit zoom passed Ichigo's window sill and smash into his closet door. _Bull-eye._ Within minutes, I heard yelling and I knew that 'Strawberry' got the message. I waited for him to look out the window.

"See 'ya at the shop, 'Strawberry'. Don't be late," I mock-saluted him and took off.

* * *

**(Ichigo's POV)**

Finally. Tomorrow's the day that I'll get into the Soul Society and save Rukia. _Just hang in there a little longer, Rukia. I'll save you. I swear._ I sat at the edge of my bed and stared at the full-moon. It was quiet tonight. I turned my head and looked at my alarm-clock. It read 12:00 a.m. I was too excited to sleep so I decided to just rest lightly. Suddenly, I heard a whistle from outside my window. I turned my head, only to be nearly hit by a large object. I ducked back and stared at where the object hit in disbelief. Someone had just thrown some sort of fruit into my room, and now the juice covered my entire closet door.

"What the hell?" I looked at the liquid as it began to show lettering.

_ Ichigo, if you are reading this message, it means that something came up. I need you to get at the shop as soon as possible..._

"WHAT! WHAT ABOUT MY CLOSET?" I stopped as the juice continued to 'write' on the door.

_ ...P.S. If you are wondering as to how to get the juice off of the door before your family notices. Don't worry. It's MAGIC...Yours truly,...Jennifer Starr._

"Jennifer, DAMMIT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" I jumped up and ran to my window.

I saw her small form standing on the rooftop opposite of my house. I irk-marked and I was guessing that she was smiling. _I'm going to kill her._

"See 'ya at the shop, 'Strawberry'. Don't be late," I heard her yell.

With that, she took off before I had the chance to open my mouth. _That damn kid. She's so dead when I get my hands on her._ I growled as I quickly grabbed for my stuff and ran out the house. Not even a minute of exiting the house, I was bombarded by father, Isshin. I moved to the side and let him land face-first into the pavement.

"W-Well. D-Done. My son. There's nothing left for me to teach you."

"What kind of sick dad tries to kill his own son," I went to passed him, but he stopped me.

"Wait," he handed me what looked like a charm. "I want you to take this with you."

"It's a stupid charm. What use is it to me..."

"I've had that since your mother and I first met. It's for good luck," Isshin smacked the charm into my hand. "Take it. You'll be needing it for whatever 'mission' you're going on. Just be sure to bring it back in one piece."

"Um...Okay. Thanks, Dad," I stuck the charm into my pocket.

Before he had anything else to say, I turned around and headed for Urahara's shop. Remembering what Jennifer did made me growl and quicken my pace.

* * *

**(Jennifer's POV)**

I leaned against the shop door, waiting for the kid to show up. I watched as Orihime and the rest of the gang were slowly making their way in my direction. I was getting antsy. Not only did I want to get this show on the road, but I also wanted to see Ichigo's pissed off face when he sees me.

"Jennifer!"

_ Speak of the devil. Here he comes._ I stayed where I was as I watched Ichigo run at me. The grin on my face widened. _Five. Four. Three. Two. One..._ On the mark, Ichigo came right up to me and grabbed my collar, lifting me off the ground and few inches. I resisted the urge to take my hand and nail him. Instead, I watched as his face grew beet-red from anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING? THROWING THAT FRUIT IN MY ROOM!" he screamed in my face. "ARE YOU FREAKING..."

"Crazy. Yes, I know. However, if you don't unhand me within three seconds, you're going to be in the worst pain you can ever imagine," I growled under my breath.

'Strawberry' was about to throw me into the air, but he stopped when the gang came into view. Everyone had surprised looks on their faces. However, the look on Orihime's face was priceless. She looked like she just saw a ghost, not to mention the paleness in her eyes. Of course, Yoruichi knew what was going since she stared at me. I couldn't help but grin nervously.

"I-Ichigo? What is...going on," Uryū was the first to speak up.

"Jennifer. She threw..." Ichigo stuttered.

"Ichigo was just about to molest me," I cut him off, telling a lie. "Thanks for showing up when you guys did."

"W-WHAT?" steam now blew from Ichigo's ears.

I disappeared and reappeared next to Yoruichi. I laughed like crazy, but stopped when I saw the glare Yoruichi was giving me. Everyone became quiet.

"S-So...what are you guys doing here?" Ichigo tried to not glare at me.

"Oh! We're coming to help you rescue Rukia," Orihime spoke up, trying to lighten the mood.

"W-WHAT?"

"Relax, Ichigo. It is their decision to come. So do not push them aside," it was Yoruichi who spoke this time.

"Huh? Who just said that?"

Everyone, including myself, all pointed at Yoruichi. Since she was still in her animal form, I knew what was about to happen. I watched as Ichigo's face turned from confused to scared to completely freaked out. I covered my mouth to suppress the laughter.

"AHHH! IT'S A TALKING CAT!"

"Yes. In fact, I was quite taken back when I first met him myself," Uryū moved his glasses slightly.

I slowly turned my gaze to 'Four-eyes'. _D-Did he...just..call...Yoruichi...a 'he'?_ I started chuckling again.

"Is there something funny, Jennifer?" Yoruichi asked me with sternness.

"N-No," I calmed myself. "N-Nothing's wrong...sir."

"Good. Then, we shall go inside before anymore distractions take place," Yoruichi continued to look at me from the corner of 'his' eye.

"And here we go," Urahara casually walked up to a strange 'gateway'

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo so blandly asked.

"You took the words right out of my mouth, 'Strawberry'," I grinned.

"Shut up! I didn't ask you, you cocky brat!"

"I know, but even if you did, I don't know what it is myself," I sarcastically turned my head away.

I grinned when I heard Ichigo growl. Not wanting to pay too much of my time in listening to Urahara's speech, I opened one eye and stared at the stone structure in front of us. It looked 'old' and had cracks all over it. It pretty much looked like someone had smashed it and tried to rebuild it. I snickered at the thought. '_**You think it's that funny, child?'**_ My Zanpakutō spoke to me, unheard to anyone else. _Perhaps...or perhaps I just like chuckling. You got a problem with that?_ '_**I never said I did, but you should learn to keep your comments to yourself...unless you want the others to hear.'**_

"Oh...shut up," I accidentally spoke out loud.

Everyone stopped whatever bickering they were having about a 'Senkaimon' and stared at me. I opened both of my eyes and tilted my head to the side.

"What? Can I not talk to myself?"

_** 'No...You cannot.'**_ _Shut up, Kurakeshinmaru._ My eyebrows furrowed as I turned away from the others. I had no intention to let them in on my personal argument. '_**Whatever. You are as ignorant as any foolish human.' **__For your information, Kura, I'm dead. Remember?_ '_**Hmph.'**_ With that, my Zanpakutō's presence disappeared. I knew this wasn't going to be the last argument I'll be having with the demon-dragon. After my inner dilemma, I turned back around as the gang got ready to go through the gate. It was then that I finally noticed that Ichigo was no longer in his human body. Now, he was wearing the tradition black-and-white shihakusho that all Soul Reapers wore. Behind him was his body. I smirked and walked up to it. I started kicking it when Ichigo started yelling at me.

"H-HEY STOP KICKING ME!"

"Put a sock in it. Besides you're not alive, so suck it up."

"Speaking of the living, Jennifer," Urahara came up behind me. "It would be wise that you put on a different uniform. You'll stand out in the crowd."

"W-What?" I was cut off when something black hit my face.

Dropping the fabric into my hands, I saw that it was a black shihakusho like Ichigo's. My eyes widened.

"H-Hell no. I'm not going to dress up as some idiot like the one behind me," I jabbed a thumb at Ichigo, receiving a growl in response.

"Sad to say, but Yoruichi insisted," Kisuke brought out his stupid fan.

I turned my gaze at the black cat. She didn't even look at me. I groaned and walked out of the area. I was not going to get undressed in front of a bunch of boys and one perverted asshole. I hid behind a rock and got the outfit on as quickly as possible. Not even a minute later I was standing in front of everyone while wearing my new attire.

"Damn, Jennifer. That was fast," Ichigo pointed out.

"Hmph. I'm not like most women. No insult, Orihime."

"Oh, it's alright," the busty girl smiled.

"Alright, let's get through this. I can only have this opened for no more than five minutes," Urahara explained as I threw my original clothes in his face. "Any questions so far?"

"Yeah...can we just go already?" I walked passed him.

With that, Urahara and Tessai open the Senkaimon. It was a weird deja 'vu as I looked into the dark void beyond the gate. I remembered the last time I went through that same void. I didn't even feel Ichigo's spirit pressure as he snuck up behind me.

"You scared, Jennifer?" Ichigo scoffed.

"No, just remembering the last time I had to go through the Dangai. Nothing more, nothing less."

* * *

**"****The night walked down the sky with the moon in her hand. "**

**~ Frederick L. Knowles  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**The Land of Immortals**

"Attention. Red Alert. Red Alert. Intruders Sighted on the Edges of West Rukon. This is not a drill. Red Alert," the message was sent to all Soul Reapers in the Seireitei.

"Wait a second," Renji had heard the alert and was now confused. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

** (Jennifer's POV)**

I ran as fast as I could without using Shunpo. I glanced over my shoulder at the dark wall trailing behind the group. _Shit._

"Don't look now, but I think that wall is gaining on us," Uryū yelled his notice.

"Ya think, dumb ass," I replied, focused on running.

"Quit complaining and keep running."

_Thank you, Yoruichi._ I looked ahead and saw the light at the end of the tunnel. We were ever so close to the outside world. I faked a smirk. _Wonder how everything's doing._ Suddenly, I heard a yelp. I glanced over and saw that Four-Eyes was caught by the shadows.

"H-Help!"

"DUMB ASS! WHAT DID YORUICHI SAY?"

With that, Chad grabbed the Quincy and tore him free, flinging him over his shoulder. Within minutes, I started hearing a strange buzzing noise.

"Uh, guys? I don't know, but there's...What is that thing?"

"It's the Cleaner. It comes through here every seven days," Yoruichi replied. "Unfortunately, today is one of those days."

Everyone started freaking out. _God, dammit. Shut the hell up and run already. '__**Try saying that out loud and they might here you.**__' SHUT UP! NOW'S NOT THE TIME!_ The light was getting closer.

"Come on," I huffed under my breath. "We're almost there."

My vision was suddenly blurred by a bright, orange light. _WHAT THE HELL?_ There was a loud explosion and I was flung, with everyone else, through the gate. After the light faded, I found myself lying face-first in the dirt.

"G-God. D-Dammit," I muffled at the words.

I lifted my face and saw that I was in Rukon District 1. Groaning at the aching in my back, I got up and glanced around. Everyone was in their own interesting poses from their fall. Strawberry's was the most interesting.

"Wow, Ichigo. Your pose shows quite the artistic talent," Orihime had to beam out.

"Gee. Thanks, Orihime."

While all that was going on, I walked around and noticed that no one was outside. _Why would everyone be...Oh, yeah. _I glanced at the gang. Yoruichi was giving Orihime a lecture on revealing herself to the Cleaner, so I paid no attention. _I wouldn't blame them._ I saw the West Gate. Shrugging my shoulders, I walked slowly towards it.

"I know. I bet that's the Serei or whatever it is."

Out of the thin blue, Ichigo ran passed me. He was heading straight for the entrance. I sweat-dropped. _Idiot._

"Wait, Ichigo!"

irk-marks appeared on my forehead as everyone tackled me, paying no attention to me as they ran over my body. I growled a warning that was not heard. Yoruichi sighed in annoyance.

"Bastards," I lifted my face.

I got up and dusted myself off. There was a crashing noise. Looking up, I saw the wall come down, nearly hitting Ichigo. I smirked. _Sucker._ There was chuckling from the dust in the area. After the dust cleared, the giant body of the Gatekeeper, Jidanbō, appeared before Kurosaki.

"I see," his deep voice reverberated through my head. "It's been a while since someone tried to pass through without a permission ticket."

The giant grinned. I, however, sighed and leaned back against a nearby building. Knowing what's to happen, I preferred staying out of the fray until it was all over. I watched Yoruichi walk over to me. She looked up at me.

"Don't look at me," I put my hands up. "I want nothing to do with **his** problem."

"At least you're smarter than them."

I grinned in thanks. I heard Orihime yell, turning my attention back to the scene. Jidanbō had just severed the earth, separating Ichigo form the rest of us.

"How rude. The little guy has already challenged me, so you are to not interfere."

I watched on as Orihime and Chad conversed with each other on how to re-approach the fight, earning a second warning from Jidanbō.

"HEY, ORIHIME, CHAD? YOU GUYS ALRIGHT?" Ichigo's voice came from the other side of the wall.

"Yes. We're fine. We'll try to find a way to help," Orihime called back.

"Yeah...About that. Listen. I want you and the others to stand back. I can handle this."

"What? I refuse to do that," Uryū answered this time. "We need to think of a plan to deal with this."

"You're here too, Uryū?"

I chuckled. This was getting better by the second. Ichigo and Uryū argued about some ridiculous comments about each other.

"Remember about how Mr. Hat-and-Clogs said that it would take me ten days to fully recover my Soul Reaper powers? Well, it only took me five, so guess what I did for those other five days."

"Knowing you, probably goofing off," Uryū finally stopped banging on the stone wall.

"We fought with him for those five days," I replied, walking away from my position and over to the others. "Five days straight."

"What?" Orihime was shocked.

I shrugged and folded my arms in my sleeves.

"True," Ichigo continued my sentence. "However, **I** didn't learn a thing. Instead, I gained enormous strength and stamina."

"You're not the only one, jerk-face," I hissed lightly. "Only my spiritual pressure isn't out of control like yours."

There was a crushing thud and dust smothered the arena. I jumped back, coughing from the sudden situation. _Dammit. Warn me before anyone does that shit. '__**Don't expect people to read your mind, human, apart from me.**__' And you're of no help at the moment, Kura._ In not being able to actually watch the fight up-close, I jumped onto one of the rooftops to get a better view. Ichigo and the Gatekeeper had started their little battle, so there wasn't much to muse about.

To my amusement, it only took 'Spikey' several minutes to defeat the big guy. After it was all over, I jumped back down and waltzed over to Yoruichi. At the same time, I tried to ignore Jidanbō's crying over his broken axes, while Ichigo was consulting with him.

"Y-You're not only strong b-but," Jidanbō sniffed. "You also care for your enemies."

I chuckled as the Gatekeeper 'hugged' Ichigo. It was such a cute moment that I wished that I had something like a video camera or an iPod Nano.

"You have beaten me, so there fore," Jidanbō wiped away a tear. "I, Jidanbō, Gatekeeper of the West Rukon, grant you and your friends passage into the Seireitei."

"Wait...You're letting **all** of us to pass through," Uryū had to be so melodramatic.

"That's right. I was proudly defeated by your leader in battle, so I cannot force you to stay behind," Jidanbō smiled.

"WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT ICHIGO BEING THE LEADER?"

"Oh, quit complaining," Ichigo sighed. "Besides...why are you so angry about him calling me the leader?"

"Hehe. So you're name's Ichigo? That's a pretty cute name for someone as strong as you," The Gatekeeper teased.

I smirked and chuckled. irk-marks appeared all over Ichigo's head.

"I will let you pass through this gate, but be careful. There are others on the other side that are very strong."

"Oh, finally," I rolled my eyes. "Now we can actually have some fun."

Jidanbō turned and started to lift the gate. Everyone crowded behind the Gatekeeper. I, however, stopped a while back. I had a feeling that I knew what was to happen. The moment struck me. _Gin Ichimaru._ I felt the Captain's spiritual pressure stand on the other side of the gate, waiting for us. I watched Jidanbō hesitate.

"Hey, Jidanbō," Ichigo walked up to the giant. "What's wrong?"

"I-It's him. G-Gin Ichimaru," the poor guy cowered in fear.

I grimaced and walked up to Ichigo. The tall figure of the Third Division Captain walked up to the gate. He had that foxy grin on his face, like all ways. '**I'm still impressed that you can remember all of this.**' I ignored Kurakeshinmaru's comment for a moment. _That would be for you to be thanked. Your memories are mixed with my own, so as long as you can remember... '...Y__**ou can remember as well. Yes. I know that, child.**__'_ There a split second before something flashed by Jidanbō's arm. Blood poured from the wound. I growled and ran forward, drawing Kurakeshinmaru.

"JIDANBŌ! NO," Ichigo yelled out.

"Ass hole," I hissed. "Who the hell do you think you are harming an armless man?"

Ichimaru did nothing but smirk at me. Shivers went down my spine, but I suppressed them. I was more angered than scared. I heard Ichigo draw Zangetsu beside me. Yoruichi started yelling at us, ordering us to stand back.

"STAND BACK, ICHIGO, JENNIFER! WE CAN'T FIGHT SOMEONE OF HIS CALIBER!"

"What? Why not," Ichigo started arguing with my teacher.

I continued to stand there. I wasn't going to back down that easily. I watched Ichimaru grin even more. _Damn. I know that grin is no good. '__**Human, be careful. His spiritual energy is strong.**__'_ I grinned.

"I see," Ichimaru spoke up. "So you're Ichigo Kurosaki?"

"Yeah," Ichigo turned his attention back to the Captain. "You know about me?"

"As a matter of fact, I do," the fox turned away. "Which is all the more reason why I can't let you pass through this gate."

"Then why are you standing so far back? You don't expect to throw that dagger at me."

Ichimaru drew his Zanpakutō. The short blade glinted with an evil that I despised.

"This is not a dagger. In fact, it's my Zanpakutō."

I grimaced. The air around me suddenly compressed from Gin's spiritual pressure. I stood my ground and raised Kurakeshinmaru's blade, ready to charge. I lunged forward. Ignoring Yoruichi's cries, I wasn't willing to back down at any time. There was a flash and I jumped out of the way. Gin's blade passed under me and pushed Ichigo and Jidanbō back.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I lunged at Ichimaru.

He grinned and lifted his blade to block me. Within seconds, I was flung back from the impact. I hit my head on the wall, blacking out for a second.

"JENNIFER!" everyone yelled out at me.

"Bye now."

I opened my eyes as the gate closed. _D-Dammit._ Unfortunately, I was still on the same side as the bastard. I staggered up and stared at Ichimaru. He grinned at me and walked over.

"My, my. Aren't 'ya an interesting the one," he mocked at me. "You weren't even fazed by my spirit release. Impressive."

"Stay back, you bastard," I raised my Zanpakutō in self-defense.

He chuckled. _'__**Child, will you take him on? His is indeed strong.**__' Kurakeshinmaru,...I won't let go of this opportunity._ Feeling Kura's satisfaction, I lunged forward. Ichimaru went to block me, but I Shunpoed away. Twisting around, I slashed out. A piece of Ichimaru's haori came loose and fluttered to the ground. I grinned.

"Impressive," Ichimaru turned to me. "You managed to do that and not get hit. What's ya name, miss?"

I landed a few meters form him. Standing up, I hoisted Kurakeshinmaru onto my shoulder.

"The name's Jennifer," I frowned.

"Jennifer huh? That's a pretty nice name. Don't ya think?"

I spat at the ground. His mockery was getting on my nerves. Kura's spirit rustled inside my mind. She wanted to fight, but I refused to let her get too excited. There was a flash. Jumping out of the way, I felt cold steel slice my cheek.

"Ya should pay more attention, Jen. Ya could get hurt," Ichimaru mocked at me.

I growled and wiped at my cheek. There was a thin line of blood on my sleeve. _Bastard_. Even Kurakeshinmaru hissed in anger. I closed my eyes and focused on my spirit energy. _Kurakeshinmaru, want to try out that technique? '__**With pleasure.**__'_ I opened my eyes and grinned at Ichimaru. He still had that amused grin on his face.

"Mikazuki Mangetsu Kiba."

The edges of my Zanpakutō glowed red and black. Lifting the blade, I swung it down with brute force into the ground. Rocks flew all over the place as a crescent-shaped blast charged through the rubble at Ichimaru.

"DIE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

* * *

**"There is something haunting in the light of the moon; it has all the dispassionateness of a disembodied soul, and something of its inconceivable mystery." **

**~Joseph Conrad**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Anguish and Truth**

** (****Jennifer's POV)**

I watched the blast hit Ichimaru, causing dirt and rubble to smother the landscape. I grinned, but it soon faded. Something didn't feel right.

"My, my. Aren't ya the funny one?"

There was a flash as Ichimaru's blade extended towards me from the dust. _Shit. '__**CHILD, LOOK OUT!**__'_ I jumped back to dodge the attack, but was too late. I screamed in pain as the blade pierced my shoulder, sending me plummeting backwards into a nearby building. I dropped Kurakeshinmaru and gripped Ichimaru's Zanpakutō. I watched as blood lined the edge and dripped onto the ground. _G-God...D-Dammit._ Looking up, I saw Ichimaru walking towards me. My vision slowly faded in and out. I knew that Kura was pissed but I could barely hear her cries.

* * *

**(Tōshirō's POV)**

It had been several hours since the Ryoka were located at the edge of Rukon District 1. Apparently, Gin Ichimaru had confronted those Ryoka, but allowed them to escape. The strange thing was that, from the reports, there was a sudden flare in spiritual energy that was felt all over the Seireitei. It was different from Ichimaru's since it seemed to be clouded, as if the person was holding back. It was immense, nevertheless. I sat at my desk, working on some of the paperwork that was from the previous week. I sighed in annoyance. _Dammit, Rangiku. Why can't that woman at least do __**some**__ work around here, other than drinking?_ My train of thought was interrupted by a hell butterfly. It fluttered in from the window and landed on my shoulder.

"All Captains and Lieutenants are to report to their designated meeting rooms. This is an urgent message concerning the situation at present."

I nodded and got up. Leaving the Tenth Division Quarters, I met up with my Lieutenant.

"C-Captain," she was apparently out of breath. "Did you hear the message?"

"Yes, I did. We are to leave at once."

She nodded. We both Shunpoed over to our meeting rooms. When I got there, all of the Captains were present, with the exception of Gin Ichimaru and Ukitake. _Ukitake must be sick. Again._

"So did you hear? Captain Ichimaru faced the Ryoka and captured one," one Captain, Soi Fon, remarked.

"Ha! And yet he allowed the others to escape," Mayuri Kurotsuchi replied.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi was the Captain of the Twelfth Division, as well as the Head of the Research Department. Many Soul Reapers considered him to be creepy with his smug grin and habit of 'experimenting' on any living souls. Captain Soi Fon, on the other hand, was in charge of the Second Division and the Stealth Squad. She was greatly respected, alongside Ukitake, Kyōraku, and Komamura. I looked across from me and to my right. Zaraki Kenpachi, Captain of the Eleventh Squad, stood calmly.

"None of that concerns me," Kenpachi pointed out. "It was that spirit energy. It was impressive."

Of course, Kurotsuchi only cared about using the Ryoka as a test subject. The only thing that concerned me was who this Ryoka was. When I had felt their spirit energy, I realized that it felt oddly familiar. There was footsteps coming in our direction. I glanced over and saw Ichimaru walking up to us. He still had that grin on his face. I sneered slightly. I never liked the man. The aura around him was unwelcoming.

"So," Head-Captain Yamamoto spoke. "You're here."

"Tell me. Should I be appalled at this meeting?" Ichimaru mocked. "I see that Captain Ukitake is not here."

"He is not feeling very well," Captain Tōsen reminded Ichimaru.

"Oh, well that's a shame."

"Enough with the remarks. You know quite well why you are here," that was Zaraki. "I heard that you faced the Ryoka alone and failed. You should've had no problem taking four or five Ryokas at once."

"Oh, my. Well I guess that I should apologize for at least capturing one of them," Ichimaru grinned. "Or should I be disregarded?"

"You brought the Ryoka?"

With that, I started hearing yelling and cursing coming form outside. I turned my attention to the door and saw several guards bringing up a single person. _That must be the Ryoka._ When the group got closer, I noticed that the Ryoka was actually a woman. Apparently, she did not enjoy the security and was currently thrashing about. She managed to break loose and tried to make a run for it.

"ENOUGH! SUBDUE HER!" Yamamoto wasn't about to tolerate this this commotion.

She was stopped and subdued by a kidō binding spell. Even so, her spirit energy was incredible. It was clouded, but immense. I coughed slightly, as well as some of the other Captains.

"DAMN! She's got one hell of a spirit pressure," Zaraki was impressed, as usual.

"Enough with this none sense. This woman should be annihilated at once," Mayuri announced.

"And all you think about is experimenting and annihilation," Zaraki snapped back.

"You care why? All you and your Squad do is fight and yearn for blood lust."

"Oh, great. Here we go again," I sighed. "Old men caught up in their bickering."

I heard a growl amidst the argument between Zaraki and Mayuri. I looked over at the woman and noticed her strange appearance. She had silvery-white hair, in contrast to her slightly tanned skin. For a moment, she looks almost like Captain Soifon, except with her hair color. The most remarkable feature was her eyes. They were a deep gold, almost hazel. I gasped in realization. _She's the woman Rangiku and I saw in the forest two weeks ago._ I guess she must've felt my gaze because she turned to look at me. She the look of a caged animal, a mixture of anger and fear. There was also a hint of something else. _She looks 'relieved' to see me. And yet I don't even know her._

"THEN PLACE THIS 'PEST' UNDER MY SQUAD! SHE'LL DO AS A SPECIMEN TO GATHER INFORMATION ON THESE OTHER RYOKA!"

I saw the woman's expression change into a look pure anger. I felt her spirit energy build up slightly, but it held back. She bared her teeth and hissed at Mayuri.

"PEST? SPECIMEN?" she was definitely pissed. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, CLOWN-FACE?"

I couldn't help but snicker at the come-back. I heard several other Captains chuckle as well, including Zaraki.

"CLOWN-FACE? WHY YOU DISRESPECTFUL BRAT! YOU SHOULD LEARN SOME MANNERS!"

"Maybe I should, maybe I shouldn't. What'll you do if I say to go fuck yourself...Clown-face," the woman had a sneered grin on her face.

That set Mayuri off and he grabbed the woman by the collar of her shihakusho. I suddenly felt a strange sensation that told me to protect her, but I couldn't understand it. _Why do I feel this way?_ I looked at Mayuri with a slight anger. I was about to step forward and grab Mayuri's hand when Yamamoto spoke up.

"UNHAND HER AT ONCE, CAPTAIN KUROTSUCHI! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS DISPUTE!"

I felt relieved when Mayuri stepped away from the woman. I looked back at her. Her expression was filled with mockery and relief. She seemed like the usual devil. She gazed over at the Head-Captain and her expression changed.

"I apologize for my remarks, sir," the Ryoka bowed her head in apology. "I'm...just not found of having people calling me a monster or anything of the sort. I'm sorry."

Everyone fell silent at what she said. _Why would she apologize for Mayuri's actions? _

"Hmph. Well at least someone here actually had the guts to tell Captain Kurotsuchi off," Soi Fon was impressed.

"Huh?" the woman was confused. "Y-You're not mad at me or anything?"

"In other words, you've got guts," Zaraki grinned. "What's your name, kid?"

"Um? Hehe," she cowered a bit. "J-Jennifer."

I gasped. _Wait. Jennifer. She can't be..._ I stared at the Ryoka. _There's no way that she could be. No...She looks nothing like __**her**__._ I jumped slightly when I heard Yamamoto halt the commotion.

"So your name's Jennifer, Ryoka?"

"Y-Yes, sir."

"Very well," Yamamoto nodded. "We will have Miss Jennifer taken to the Fourth Division where she will be placed in a holding cell. We will discuss her punishment later on, as will we discuss the consequences for your actions, Captain Gin Ichimaru."

Everyone agreed. Yamamoto had Unohana escort Jennifer and the guards to her Division. After we were dismissed, I left to meet up with Rangiku at the Lieutenant's meeting room. Of course, she was talking with Izuru Kira and Renji Abarai.

"Matsumoto," I walked passed the room. "Come with me."

"Oh, Captain," she came up behind me. "How'd the meeting do?"

"Obviously, Ichimaru had captured one of the Ryoka..."

"Seriously," Rangiku was shocked. "Wow."

"...Anyways, I want you to do a favor for me."

"A favor?"

"Yes," I looked at my Lieutenant. "I want you to go visit the Fourth Division and get some information from her."

"Me? Why me," she thought for a moment. "WAIT! THE RYOKA'S A GIRL?"

I felt a vein pop instantly. _She better not pester me about this now._

"EEEEEE! CAPTAIN'S GOT A GIRLFRIEND!" she sang in her annoying, bubbly voice.

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND! I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER!" I took in a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Listen. I want you to get as much information from her as possible and tell me what you find."

"Ooookaay."

With that, Rangiku took off to the Fourth Division. I sighed and headed for my office. _Just don't screw things off, Rangiku. This is important._

_

* * *

_

**(Rangiku's POV)**

I was really excited when Captain said that the Ryoka was a girl. I giggled as I walked. The look on his face was priceless when I mentioned if she was his girlfriend. I knew that he had no intention of having a girlfriend since...well, since he lost **her**. Anyways, I just wanted to fool around with him for a bit. I made it to the Fourth Division prison cells.

"It's been a while since I last came here."

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, what brings you here," one of the squad members, Hanataro, asked me.

I giggled. He was always the cute kid in the Fourth Division. Sometimes, I wondered if he had any girls because he was so kind.

"I'm here to speak with the Ryoka."

"Oh, you mean the one that was just brought in?"

"Yep."

Hanataro lead me into the rooms and showed me the cell that the girl was in. The first thing that I noticed was that it was empty. I raised an eyebrow.

"Did she not come yet?"

"Huh? Oh, no. She's in there," he motioned to a far corner. "She's just sitting over there. She's actually really kind. I thought that the Ryoka were supposed to be mean, but she's nothing like that."

I looked at the corner that Hanataro pointed at and was able to make out the outline of a small girl sitting in the corner. I nodded to Hanataro and he left.

"Please, try not to be too hard on her, Lieutenant. She's already gone through enough with..." Hanataro grimaced. "Mayuri Kurotsuchi."

_So, Kurotsuchi already came in to try and interrogate her. Poor thing._

"Oh, don't worry. I just want to ask her some questions."

Hanataro opened the cell door and allowed me in. The room was large with a bed under the window at the end of the room. _Why doesn't she sit on the bed?_ I shrugged and walked up to her.

"So...you're here for questions too," she had heard me coming, even through the seki-seki rock.

"Naaa. I just want someone to talk to," I sat down on the bed not far from her. "My Captain's a real pain to talk to."

"Hmph. I can imagine," she chuckled.

The girl looked up at me. _Boy, she is cute._ I noticed that her eyes were golden-brown and seemed to 'glow' in the dim light. Even her hair was unusually white, like Captain's.

"Sooo, how about we introduce ourselves?" I smiled.

"I guess," she smiled back, but her smile was a strange one. "You go first, since you came here to talk."

"The name's Rangiku Matsumoto," I was excited, as usual. "I'm the..."

"The Lieutenant of the Tenth Division? Yeah, I already know that...Rangiku."

My mouth went agape. _How'd she?_ She saw the look on my face and burst out laughing. Usually I'd be laughing as well, but this was an utter shock.

"S-Sorry," she took a deep breath. "I guess you haven't recognized me yet. Neither has Tōshirō."

"Wait...you know my Captain?"

"How can I not?" she shrugged. "You guys really made things fun back then."

_What is she talking about? Back then._ I tried to think. The first thought that came to my mind was the woman who Captain and I saw in the forest. I gasped.

"YOU'RE THE GIRL WE SAW IN THE FOREST THAT DAY! What was it...like two...three weeks ago."

The girl's smile faded, as if she was upset. I heard her sigh and get up. It was then that I saw that she was slightly shorter than Captain. She came over to me and sat on the bed. She gave me a look that had sadness and hopelessness.

"You can't remember that far back...can you, Rangiku?"

"I'm sorry, but the only time I remember seeing you was in the forest. Am I supposed to know you from before then?"

"Hmph. Well, I guess my appearance really has changed that bad," she muttered. "I wouldn't be surprised."

"What are you talking about? Besides, you never told me **your** name."

I saw a faint smirk tug at her lips. She looked out passed the only exit from of the prisons.

"Like I said," she turned to me. "You already know me."

"..."

"But, I guess I should say that my name's quite the **Starr**," she did some air-quotes. "The name's Jennifer..."

My eyes widened for a split second. _Jennifer? The only Jennifer that I knew was from the World of the Living. She couldn't possibly be...no she looks nothing like __**her**__._ I heard 'Jennifer' chuckling.

"Yeap, I never told the old man my full name, but," she scratched her head: a familiar trait. "Since I know you well enough. Let me just say that...my name's really Jennifer Starr."

I nearly fell off of the bed. My body froze. I had officially shut down in total shock. I managed to snap out of it when I saw a hand waving in front of me.

"S-Sorry. I thought you were out of it for a second there," she chuckled nervously.

"Y-You said...that your name's J-Jennifer Starr?"

She nodded her head. All of the excitement inside of me was released in an instant. I suddenly jumped forward and tackled Jennifer to the ground.

"OMG! IT'S REALLY YOU, JENNY? OMG! I'M SOOOOO HAPPY TO SEE YOU!" I managed to calm down. "You don't know how happy Captain will be when he finds out."

I heard some muffling. Looking down, I realized that I was practically suffocating the poor girl, like I used to do. I released her and jumped up and down.

"Th-That's...j-just...the thing...Rangiku."

"Huh? What's that?" I stopped jumping.

Jennifer caught her breath and sat down on the bench. I sat down next to her. I knew that a huge grin was plastered on my face.

* * *

**(Jennifer's POV)**

After I caught my breath, I got up and sat back down on the 'bed'. I looked at Rangiku. She had a huge smile on her face. I smirked and shook my head. _God...some people just never change._ I rubbed my temple, thinking of a better way to put it.

"Thing is that I don't want you to tell Tōshirō. At least, not yet," I watched Rangiku's expression change into confusion.

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because," I scratched my head. "I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea. If Tōshirō were to find out, like in the next day or two, he'll probably freak out and try to release me. If he does that, both you, him, and the rest of your Squad will most likely get in some major trouble. I don't want that to happen, including the fact I've some...important business to take care of."

"I can understand the whole 'getting into trouble' thing, but why can't I tell Captain. I'm sure that he and I can work on a plan or something."

_I saw that one coming._ I rubbed my temples. _Come on...think of something._ My eyes opened, an idea struck me. I chuckled at the thought.

"Consider it this way, Rangiku," I turned to her. "If he finds out on his own..."

I glanced around to make sure that no one was listening. **That** was the last thing I needed. I motioned for Rangiku to get closer.

"If we let him find out on his own," I whispered. "then think of the look on his face. It'll be priceless."

I saw Rangiku deep in thought before her eyes gleamed with excitement. _Damn,_ I sweat-dropped. _She's real easy to amuse._ The big grin returned to the Lieutenant's face. I chuckled.

"Oooohh," she ruffled my hair, causing me to smack her hand away. "You are such the little devil, Jen. You haven't changed one bit."

"I'm pleased to be of your acquaintance," I tried to fix my 'awkward' hair style. "You haven't changed either, Rangiku. Seriously, don't do **that** again."

I pointed to my head. There was silence between us for several minutes. Soon, we both each other laughing at the comment.

"Oh, yeah. Hehe," I scratched my head. _Damn this habit._ "Umm...hehe. You wouldn't happen to know where they're keeping the stashed Zanpakutō's, would you?"

There was the awkward silence.

"Why do you..." Rangiku had the look of bewilderment. "You're not planning on...Are you?"

I chuckled nervously. It was awkward asking her the question. I was lucky that she was a friend and, hopefully, she still was.

"Y-Yeah. Let me put it this way, Rangiku. I need to get out of here. You see...there's this promise I made to some friends, some new friends, that I'd help them out with some matter."

"You mean the other Ryoka?"

"Y-Yeah," I nodded. "Listen, Rangiku, things aren't as they seem."

"What do you mean?"

I sighed and got up. Walking forward a few steps, I turned back around.

"Let me allow you in on a little secret that you must promise me that you won't tell anyone. And I mean **anyone**, not even Snowball," I slightly chuckled at the nickname.

"Okay. I'm listening," Rangiku got up too, so she was now standing higher than me. I mentally scolded at the fact that I was still one of the shortest teenagers around, minus Tōshirō.

"Something bad is going to happen. Real soon. What it is I don't know, but I can feel it," I stared at Rangiku. "I want both you and Tōshirō to be careful."

"I got it, but...are you sure that you don't want me to tell Captain that you're at least alive."

I pondered at the thought. I smirked.

"I suppose," I shrugged. "You could say that an old friend has come to visit, but I don't want you to tell him that it's me. I want the realization to be at its peak when he finds out. Trust me. It'll be something worth remembering."

We chuckled and agreed on our terms. Rangiku suddenly remembered that she had stayed a bit too long, so she had to leave. Before she did, however, she have me the heads-up on where the Fourth Division might be hiding my Zanpakutō. I thanked her, and she was on her way. I sat down on the stone 'bed' and stared up at the ceiling. _Hang in there, Kura. I'll come get you the moment I get out of here. _I felt her presence shift slightly, so I knew that she wasn't too far away. _'__**You'd better, human. I started to get sick and **__**tired of being crammed in this trash of a place.**__'_ I chuckled and reassured her. All I had to do was wait until morning and then I can perform my spectacular escape.

* * *

**"Dawn seemed to follow midnight with indecent haste. "  
**

**~J.K. Rowling**


	16. Chapter 16

**I want to thank the following viewers for their ****wonderful ****comments**:

daydreamer1008

Alice no Kurou

TalesOfLegendia Fan

cazcappy

-RogueSama-

A Dark Lullaby

senna-taichou-kun

**Thanks all of you. Please stay tuned and enjoy XD**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Riot**

** (Jennifer's POV)**

I waited till it was still early in the morning before I began my escape plan. Walking over to the window, I closed my eyes. Within moments, I opened my eyes and pounced onto the window sill. I was in my cat form. _As much as this it a pain, it does have its advantages._ I chuckled and left the holding cells. I turned back into my human form and looked around.

"Now, to find Kura and get the hell outta here," I jumped up onto a nearby roof.

After freeing Kura from her confinement in a bizarre armory, everything was going fine. At least it was until the usual alarm went off. I dead-panned. _Greeaat. As if it couldn't get any better. '__**Oh, put a sock in it, kid. Consider yourself lucky that you weren't caught already.**__'_ I growled at Kurakeshinmaru. I noticed that the sky was glowing.

"Hm. I guess Yoruichi and the gang managed to get through Kukaku and are on their way into the Seireitei," I shook my head. "Well, good luck to you guys."

"HEY! IT'S THE RYOKA THAT ESCAPED! GET HER!"

I groaned and glanced over my shoulder. There was a small group of Soul Reapers heading straight towards me. Shaking my head, I waited until they were a few yards away before using Flash-Step.

"Huh? Hey, where'd she go?"

"I don't know. I can't even feel her spirit energy."

I chuckled as I watched the group from a rooftop, some hundred yards away. I smirked as I continued to mask my pressure. I stood up and jumped over to another roof, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Well. I guess it's just the two of us, Kura, until we meet up with one of the others."

_'__**You don't say. I'm actually a bit upset that you didn't decide to stick around and shove those Soul Reapers' weapons up their...**__' Yeah, yeah. I get it already. And just so you know, I think my mouth is rubbing off onto you. '__**What? Don't tell me that you've never heard me curse and say 'ass' before,**__'_ Kurakeshinmaru chuckled, causing me to shake my head. The moment I turned around to take off in Yoruichi's direction, I heard a loud explosion. Looking up, I saw that the cannon-ball that the gang was in burst and sent everyone in their own direction. I chuckled and shook my head.

* * *

**(Ichigo's POV)**

"AGGGGGG! Thanks to your stupid spell, we're safe for the moment."

I turned around and saw Ganju still coughing up dirt. Frustrated from before, I kicked him in the ass.

"Is this what I get for saving your ass, Soul Reaper," he retorted after getting more sand out of his mouth.

"Saving my life? I don't need saving from an ass like you!"

"WOOOO-HOOOO!" a voice broke our argument.

_What the?_ I felt a spirit pressure and grimaced. I turned as two Soul Reapers jumped down in front of the sand box me and Ganju were in. _Dammit._

"What luck. First, we skip out on guard duty and then these buffoons fall right into our hands," the one with the bald head spoke up.

I took a closer look and saw that he had red 'mascara' over his eyes. The other Soul Reaper had short, black hair and had feathers coming form his eyebrows. _What the hell is this?_ To make things worse, the baldy started prancing.

"Lucky...Lucky me...Today I'm lucky...However, you two are most certainly not."

"It's a shame that they're not that brat we were supposed to find and capture," that was the Feather-Face. "But I suppose we could play with them."

_Brat? Dammit. They must be talking about Jennifer,_ I smirked. _As annoying as she is, I'm thankful that she managed to get out alive._

"Who is lucky...I'm so lucky...None so lucky but meeeee...That's right I said meeeee...Lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, lucky, luckyyyyyy meeeee."

I sweat-dropped. _D-Did that guy just...God, I am so done for. _I saw the bald guy send an irk at us.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING? COULDN'T YOU SEE THAT I WAS DOING MY 'LUCKY DANCE' WHILE YOU HAD ENOUGH TIME TO GET OUT AND FIGHT ME?"

"Maybe you scared them so much that they've become speechless," Feather-Face flipped his hair.

"Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Listen," Ganju whispered in my ear. "I'm going to make a get-away when the moment's right."

"What? Don't tell me that you're too scared to fight."

"Look here. Those guys have too much spirit energy for you to take them on. With that...I'M OUTTA HERE!"

"H-HEY, GANJU? WHAT THE HELL?"

I heard the Soul Reapers sigh. I turned as the bald guy gave Feather-Face an order.

"He really shouldn't have run away. Get him."

I groaned in annoyance. Getting out, I faced the guy that stayed.

"Hm? You're not running 'cause I think your friend made a wise decision, knowing his spirit energy was far less superior to our own."

"If that was true then it would be useless in running away. I'd just catch me. However, if my spirit energy was stronger than yours, then I'd stay and fight," I grabbed Zangetsu's hilt, drawing the blade.

"Ha. Then I guess you've got guts, but don't expect me to go easy on you, Ryoka."

He lunged forward, trying to hit me. I dodged out of the way in time. I brought Zangetsu in front of me. _Now's my turn._ I lunged at him. He blocked me with his sheath. I grimaced and stepped on it to jump away form the oncoming blade. We exchanged blows for several minutes. _Dammit. Why can't I get him?_ I brought down Zangetsu and managed to cut his eye. Unfortunately, I was hit as well.

"At least, tell me you're name," he smirked.

"The name's Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Not a bad name. My name is Ikkaku Madarame. Third Seat of Squad 11. Let's saw we be friends."

"Sorry, but I'm not here to make friends."

"That's sad to hear. So...who was your Master."

"Can't say for certain. I only trained for ten days, but I suppose he could be. His name was Kisuke Urahara."

I saw him grimace for a moment. _He must've known him._ I smirked and so did he.

"Urahara, huh? Well, I guess it would be rude to fight you without giving it my all."

I took a step back. Ikkaku brought his sheath and Zanpakutō together and muttered some words. Within moments, his Zanpakutō glowed and turned into...a spear?

"What. The. Hell?"

"Now's not the time to swallow your thoughts, Ichigo. LET'S GO, GREENHORN!"

* * *

**(Yoruichi's POV)**

I sensed the air. Everyone's spiritual pressure were fluctuating slightly. It could only mean one thing. Battles.

"I guess I'm on my own now. It would seem better that way," I jumped onto another rooftop.

I looked down and saw some more squads. I sighed. They ran passed me, not caring to look up.

"Come on. She couldn't have gotten too far. Search the perimeter. We have to capture her and any of her Ryoka friends," one squad member, apparently the leader, spoke up.

The order made me perk my ears. _She? Hmph. Jennifer, no doubt._ I mentally smiled. _I'm glad to hear that she escaped._ I waited for the Soul Reapers to leave before I jumped onto the ground. I looked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of my young student.

"Where are you, kid?"

"I thought I told you to stop calling me 'kid' dammit," a voice came up behind me.

I screeched in surprise. I turned and saw Jennifer standing behind me, leaning against a building. She was in the shadows. _She masked her spirit. Damn kid._

"Didn't I tell you once before to stop sneaking up on me," I growled.

"Yes? But I guess that makes us even with you calling me by that stupid nickname," Jennifer walked over to me.

I sensed some unease in her spirit energy the moment she was next to me. Even the look on her face said that she had been through a lot.

"What's on you're mind, Jen?"

"Hm," she glanced at me before kneeling down in the shadows.

A couple of Soul Reapers went by. We waited in the alley until the coast was clear.

"I guess...I saw an old friend of mine," she lowered her eyes. "Only problem is that he hasn't recognized me. One, I'm happy because I was in the Captain's Meeting Room. Two, I guess it hurts especially with our friendship from ten years ago."

I nodded my head. I remembered that when I first took her under my wing, she had told me of her life as a living human. Apparently, she had met the Captain of Squad Ten, Tōshirō Hitsugaya, and became really good friends with both him and Rangiku Matsumoto.

"I'm sure his memory will come around eventually."

"Hmph. After some convincing, thanks to my dramatic hair change," she held up a lock of her white hair. "Besides, he'll probably freak on our ten-year reunion. That'll be interesting."

I chuckled. After a while, we jumped unto the rooftop and took off.

* * *

**(Tōshirō's POV)**

"WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'SHE'S AN OLD FRIEND?"

"C-Captain, calm down. I don't want all of Seireitei to hear you," Rangiku waved her hands in front of her, trying to calm me down.

I growled and took a deep breath. I glared at my Lieutenant. She had just told me that the Ryoka who she was supposed to get questions from was actually an old friend, or at least some one who knew someone that I knew. I rubbed my temple in annoyance. Not only that, but there was word that the girl had escaped and was currently reuniting with her fellow Ryoka. Everything was an utter mess.

"Let me get this straight, Rangiku," I growled at her name. "One, you asked personal questions, which was not the order, and two, you've become infatuated with this girl. What the hell is your problem?"

"But Captain...She was really nice. Besides, how can I be cruel when she's someone we know..."

"That's not the point..."

"Then what is?"

"...Would you stop interrupting me?"

"...Yes," she lowered her head.

I turned and walked over to my desk. I glanced over at the picture frame that resided on the corner. I sighed, remembering the past. I had been looking for Jennifer for the past ten years. Even though I was told that it was useless, I didn't give up. I couldn't. But now, this Ryoka shows up and tells Rangiku that she knows something about Jennifer. That made me suspicious. _Should I go after her? '__**It is your decision, Master. Regardless, there are questions that need to be answered.**__'_ I nodded.

"Rangiku," I walked passed her, towards the front door.

"Yes, Captain."

"...We're going after her."

"W-What? Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now let's go before anyone suspects anything."

She nodded. For a moment, I saw a smirk cross Rangiku's face, but it quickly faded when she left the office. _I'm going to make this as quickly as possible. I don't want to worry Hinamori or anyone else._

_

* * *

_

**(Jennifer's POV)**

A loud explosion shook the ground. I looked up and irked. A couple of fireworks flared off not too far from where Yoruichi and I stood. _Ganju,_ I growled. I turned and confronted the Soul Reapers in front of me. I quickly glanced to the side and saw Yoruichi safely out of harms way. Of course, she resorted to hiding on the rooftop. My upper lip curled back in a snarl.

"Halt, Ryoka. You are to be captured, dead or alive," one Soul Reaper announced.

"Like I'd ever choose either one," I reached for Kurakeshinmaru's hilt. "But I guess..."

I drew my Zanpakutō and brought her out to my side. Even though I was biologically right-handed, I had preferred fighting with my left hand and use my right hand only for defense. I had figured it would be a great balance. My enemies stood their ground. I grinned like a maniac, causing some of them to shutter.

"...We could have a little fun for the mean-time. Let's play."

I lunged forward. _'__**Will we kill them for their insolence, human?**__' No. I just want to fool around with them for a few minutes. I just want to see if any higher-leveled Soul Reapers will come by. Then the real games can began. '__**And if he shows up.**__' _I thought for a moment while bringing down the hilt, knocking out a couple of guys. _If that happens, then I'll just play with him a bit before giving him the Grand Finale. I still would love to see the look on his face._ The both of us mentally laughed. No sooner had I started tormenting the Soul Reapers, they were down and out for a good while. I rested Kura on my shoulder and stepped over the chubby-ass guy. He was the one who demanded that I surrender. Clumsy fool he was.

"HEY, KITTY, I THINK IT'S TIME THAT WE GET MOVING! I DON'T WANT TO DRAW IN A CROWD AND GET UNWANTED ATTENTION!"

"You don't have to yell, Jennifer. Besides," she sent a glare at me. "And what's with the sudden nickname?"

"Nothing," I shrugged. "Just thought of it. Doesn't it have a nice ring to it."

I grinned. Yoruichi shook her head and mumbled something that referred to me being childish. I chuckled lightly and put away Kurakeshinmaru. _'__**I still want a real fight. It get's boring having to only take down some worthless sons of a bitches.**__' Kura,_ I dragged out the last letter in a growl. I was about to jump up by Yoruichi when I felt a sudden increase in spirit energy in the surrounding area. I grinned and chuckled. _Well, Kura. I think your wish is about to be granted. '__**Finally, a actual fight worth attending.**__' Battle-loving freak. '__**And you are no better, human.**__'_ I turned side-ways to face to new opponent. My eye brows raised in interest.

"Hmmm. So, who the hell are you?"

I guy facing me wasn't the least bit intimidating. His black, spiky hair and scarred face was recognizable. The '69' tattoo sealed the deal. _Shūhei Hisagi._

"Isn't it rude to asking someone their name before giving your own," he looked annoyed.

"Forgive me," I smirked. "The name's Jennifer Starr. I was the Ryoka apparently captured but escaped in the dead of the morning."

I saw Hisagi grimace. He was hesitant before reaching for his Zanpakutō. I looked at him curiously. _Is he really willing to fight me with his Zanpakutō? '__**We'll just have to fight and see.**__' Hmph. I thought it was called 'look and see'._

"So I take it you're looking for a fight, punk?"

"You're giving me a nickname already?"

"...Yes," I smirked.

He growled at me. I smirked even more. I was really edging for a fight. I lifted my hand and gave him the 'bring it on' motion. I watched him crouch down, getting ready to lunge at me. That was what I was waiting for. I grinned and lunged forward.

* * *

"In darkness one may be ashamed of what one does, without the shame of disgrace"

~ quoted from Athen's _Sophocles_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**One Step Closer**

** (Jennifer's POV)**

I brought my blade down block Hisagi's attack. We had been at it for several minutes, and I haven't even broken a sweat. He, on the other hand, was panting slightly. I looked up at him. I knew he was holding back because of his personal problems with his Zanpakutō. I sighed and Shunpoed behind him.

"I know that you're having issues with your Zanpakutō, buddy, but," I turned my head to face him. "There's a reason why you have such a weapon."

"What do you mean," he glanced at me, probably debating to hit me at close range or not. "You know nothing about me."

"God, you're dumb. Look here. Don't think I haven't noticed the fact that you're holding back, Hisagi."

He went to punch me, but I Shunpoed to his side. His eyes told me that he was in the least bit surprised by my Flash-Step.

"Would you stop that? Can't you see that I'm trying to give you advice? Jesus Christ, excuse my language, but seriously."

"So now you're trying to be polite," he mocked me.

"Don't push your luck, pal," I growled. "Anyways...no changing the subject. Listen. Whether you have problems with your Zanpakutō or not, the main thing to consider is that fear is not an option in battle. You can be afraid of your Zanpakutō outside of battle, but inside...you have to put that fear aside and focus on the task at hand. If you lose your focus for even a split second out of fear, you could lose your life. Death is what you fear, correct?"

I waited for his answer. He stared at me. Hesitantly, he slowly nodded his head.

"And what about death do you fear, Hisagi, and what does it have to do with your Zanpakutō?"

"I hate fighting," his answer was short and simple. "My Zanpakutō, Kazeshini, is war and death itself."

"Let me guess," I rested Kura, who was silent and listening in, on my shoulder. "Your Zanpakutō's Shikai resembles that death in the form of a scythe or something."

He nodded.

"How do you know these things?"

"Simple," I thought of a quick excuse. "I'm very good at observing things around me. Well, most of the time."

I chuckled and scratched my neck. _'__**You're a bit of a good liar as well, child**__.' Uh. Thanks a bunch, Kura._ She chuckled. I saw Hisagi shake his head. I could only guess what he was thinking.

"You're a strange girl," he chuckled lightly.

"H-Hey," I pointed at him. "You laughed. Well, chuckled but that was still close to a laugh."

"You are strange," he shook his head again, still chuckling. "But guess you are at least wise to an extent."

"Is that suppose to be a comment or an insult," I irked.

"More of a comment," he put away Kazeshini. "The reason why I say is because my Captain said the exact same words to me when I became a part of the Ninth Division."

"Your Captain, huh?" I knew who he was talking about and lowered my voice. "Then you should feel lucky to have someone that kind."

I felt a sense of unease coming from Yoruichi. Lowering my gaze, I glanced at my teacher. She had the look that said 'we have to leave, now' on her face. I nodded, and she turned and jumped off the roof.

"As much as I'd love to stick around and chat some more, I have go," I put away Kurakeshinmaru. "I have a meeting to take care of. An old friend of mine."

"I'm sorry, but," Hisagi stepped in front of me. "You're still a Ryoka. I can't let you go. Unless you knock me out, that's not an option."

"Hisagi," I growled slightly. "I have no real intention to harm you. That fight we had was only a test to see what you were capable of..."

I glared at him. I wasn't ready to get into an argument. I had important matters to take care of. I felt a shift in spiritual energy coming from Ichigo. He was presently starting a battle, perhaps with Renji or someone else with high spirit pressure.

"I don't have time to waste, Hisagi," I curled my lip back in annoyance. "Like I said, there's someone that I have to meet up with."

I glanced over at the direction that Yoruichi was at. She had went ahead of me to check on something.

"And who would that person be," Hisagi asked. "Another Ryoka friend or..."

"No. He's an old friend of mine," I faced Hisagi. "He's a part of the Gotei 13. A Captain."

He took a step back. The look of shock was written all over his face. I smirked and chuckled lightly.

"However, you must promise...on your own life that you will not breathe a single word of this to anyone," I glared at him. "I have no intention of getting anybody in trouble, especially him."

"Who is he?"

"The Captain of the Tenth Squad. Tōshirō Hitsugaya."

"The Child Prodigy?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Only thing is that we haven't really spoke to one another for the past ten years. I would've talked with him when I was captured, but I didn't want him, or Rangiku, to get in trouble because of our relationship."

"But," Hisagi was confused. "How do you know him?"

"Easy. I met him in the World of the Living while he was on a mission in America. Not that why his mission was there was really an issue."

Hisagi took a step back. He thought for a moment before staring at me with a freaked out look.

"Wait a minute. Are you **her**? **The** Jennifer Starr? The Dragon Girl?"

"Dragon Girl?" I raised my eyebrow, thinking. "Oh, let me guess. That's what Rangiku called me because of my scar?"

I lifted my bangs, showing the scar. Even though my previous scars had disappeared, the single scar remained. Hisagi nodded, still shocked.

"Well," I laughed. "I guess that settles it. Yes. I am **the **Jennifer Starr."

"Impossible," he whispered. "But you were..."

"Killed? Yeah. I was, but that was the past. Now," I scratched my head. "I'm trying to make the best of it and let Tōshirō come. Knowing him, he'll most likely come after me. I just want the reunion to be a surprise, so that he'll have a time worth remembering."

"He was really close to you,' Hisagi lowered his head.

"I know. I just to make the time we lost over the years. So will you keep this down? At least for a while?"

"I suppose," he shrugged. "But don't expect anyone else to go easy on you. You're still a Ryoka, whether you're Hitsugaya's friend or not."

"I'll take that into consideration."

Hisagi nodded his and turned to leave. I watched him Shunpo away until he was out of sight. _'__**You certainly have a way of convincing people without getting yourself killed, child**__.' _I shrugged, _'What can I say. Some things are meant to be. I just hope he'll keep his end of the deal.'__**And if he doesn't**__?' Then I guess I'll have to let you teach him a lesson._ We both chuckled. I Shunpoed off in Yoruichi's direction. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**(Ichigo's POV)**

"The mist is starting to clear."

I glanced back at the other two. Ganju and I had finished our battles with no problem at all. Then, we met up with Hanataro. Our introduction was a bit unusual, but he got on good terms with us. Glancing forward, I watched the mist slowly disappear.

"It's been a while. Hasn't it?" a certain red-head spoke up from the base of the stairs.

I grimaced. _It's him._ _Renji Abarai._ Renji walked down the stairs. He had his smug grin when he saw me.

"Ganju, Hanataro...get out of here."

They got out of the way.

"There's a lot of stuff I have to finish with you, Renji Abarai."

"So you remember not only my face but me name as well," he grinned. "You're just full of surprises."

"Th-That's Renji Abarai, the Lieutenant of Squad Six," I heard Hanataro panic behind me.

"I'm amazed that you survived the wounds that my Captain gave you," Renji stopped several meters from me. "I'm impressed. However, that's not going stop me from defeating you myself."

Renji grabbed his Zanpakutō. I reached for Zangetsu, but I was hit.

"Roar, Zabimaru."

I felt my body slam into the building behind me. I knew that Ganju and Hanataro would get out of the way.

"That's it. You're giving up already."

"It's not over."

I limped out, away from the rubble and dirt. My head ached slightly, but paid no attention to it.

"If that was your best attack, then I should have no problem with this fight," I focused at Renji.

"You've got guts," Renji smirked. "I'll tell you that."

My vision was starting to blur. _Dammit. Stop shaking. Focus._

"You talk big, but if standing is all you can do," Renji lunged at me. "Then you're as good as dead. Everything..BECAUSE OF YOU RUKIA IS GOING TO DIE!"

I dodged at the last second and regained my ground. Renji lunged at me again. Gathering my strength, I blocked every attack. No sooner had the fight begun, the buildings around us crumbled. _Hanataro and Ganju better get the hell out of here._

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU...WITH YOU STEALING RUKIA'S POWERS...SHE'S GOING TO DIE!"

"You think I don't know that," I blocked a third attack. "That's why...I'm going to save her."

Renji did nothing but grimace. His Zanpakutō resided, returning to its original state. Then, it hit me. _I've got it. He can only attack three times before he has to regather his strength._ I yelled and charged at him. Renji thrusted his sword at me. Blocked. _One._ Another attack was blocked. _Two. _He attacked one last time before drawing back. _Three._

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DONE!"

I lunged at him, aiming for his chest. I was just about to hit him when he blocked me. _What?_ Renji grinned.

"So you've figured me out, huh?" he grinned even more. "Sorry to say but that's not the only thing you'll have to figure out."

Before I knew it, Renji's Zanpakutō sliced through my shoulder. I fell back and landed on my knees.

"You are truly stubborn, you idiot."

_Dammit._ I remembered my fights with Mr. Hat-and-Clogs and Jennifer. _I've got to end this. My resolution..._

_ ~Flashback~_

_ "You...You just tried to kill me. ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?"_

_ "Yes, I just did," Urahara walked over to me. "And I'm going to keep coming at you again and again, until you get it right."_

_ I stared at the torn ground made by my sudden attack. It happened so quick that I couldn't even remember how I did it._

_ "Don't let your guard down."_

_ I grimaced and blocked a close attack. I growled and tried to get out of the way. Urahara was quick and slammed me into a nearby rock._

_ "Dammit," I coughed. "If he keeps this up, he'll..."_

_ I saw Urahara jump out of the dirt. I dodged and landed a ways away form him._

_ "I'm disappointed, Ichigo," his face had calm anger on it. "I know that you can do better than that. Even Jennifer was a quicker learner than you."_

_ I glanced over at Jennifer. She was leaning against a rock, resting up. Her body was covered in bandages but she was in excellent health. I knew that Kisuke was right but didn't want to believe it. _

_ "You fear fighting," Urahara lifted his Benihime Zanpakutō. "You fear that you'll kill __someone...You even fear losing someone whom you tried to save. You have to put that all aside."_

_ I grimaced. I couldn't move and it frustrated me._

_ "Fear is your enemy. Put it aside. When you counter, don't let your enemy cut your. When you protect someone, you don't let them die. When you attack, you kill."_

_ It hit me. I lifted Zangetsu. My body filled with the intent to fight and either kill or be killed. The latter was not an option. I had found my resolve._

_ ~End of Flashback~_

I remembered everything. I stood up and rested my sword on my shoulder. I could the look of confusion written on Renji's face.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," I glared at him. "But now, I've found my...resolve."

I could feel my heating up with energy...power. I raised Zangetsu into the air. Its blade began glowing and howling out for battle. Renji took a step back and readied Zabimaru. I lunged at him. _When you fight, you don't let them cut you. When you protect someone, you don't let them die_, Urahara's words replayed through my mind. _When you attack,_...

"YOU KILL!"

I brought down Zangetsu, fury and determination reflected off the blade. Bringing it down, I sent everything I had in me into the attack. There was a flash and the area rocked from the explosion. I watched Renji get hit, sending him into the rubble. Blood gushed from his wound. I knelt down, trying to catch my breath. Getting up, I glanced at Renji's bloodied form.

"You...You got me," his voice was weak.

He slowly got up and limped to me. I stepped back but he grabbed my hakama. His eyes had the exact same look in his eyes that I had in my eyes when I was separated form Rukia.

"Everything that I saw...everything...I...The reason why I hate you is because I hate myself," he coughed. "I couldn't save her...I couldn't stop her from going to the Kuchiki Clan...Will you...promise to save Rukia. PROMISE YOU'LL SAVE HER!"

"Yeah," I know understood. "I promise."

With that, Renji fell to the ground. Too exhausted to move any more. _Rukia_. Slowly, my vision began to blur. The fight was taking its toll on me. I heard Hanataro and Ganju run over to me. No longer able to stand, I fell as well. Everything around me went black. _Rukia, I promise...I'll save you._

_

* * *

_

**"What I take from my nights, I add to my days."**

**~ translated from Leon de Rotrou's "_Vencelas_" **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Hey, guys. Sorry 'bout the wait. I had to register for my Fall Sem. College courses U.U

Anyways, some of you are probably wondering when Jenny and Snowball are gonna finally meet. Well, here's a little bit of that reunion.

Oh, yeah. And that's for keeping up w/ the reviews, my wonderful readers **XD**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**Whispers in the Dark**

**(Tōshirō's POV)**

I sat down in my office chair, exhausted. I had spent the whole entire day trying to find the female Ryoka, but I wasn't even able to sense her spiritual energy. Whomever she was, she was doing extremely well in hiding herself.

"I'm beginning to wonder if she even used to be a part of the Stealth Force."

I glanced over to the table in front of me. It had several stacks of papers on it. _Matsumoto._ I pinched the bridge of my nose, _That woman never does anything but drink and party._ I got up and went over to the papers, bringing them back to my desk. I wasn't even able to pick up my pen when an Officer from one of the Divisions showed up.

"Captain Hitsugaya, there is an emergency," he spoke from behind the door.

I sighed and got up. Walking over to the door, I opened it to face the man.

"What's the emergency?"

"There is a situation down by the Fifth Division barracks. Several other Officers left to see what's going on but..."

"But what," I walked passed him.

"I think...there's been an assassination."

I stopped. _An assassination down by the Fifth Division. That's Momo's Squad. _I thanked the Officer and Shunpoed off.

The first thing I heard was a scream. I panicked. _Momo. Dammit._ By the time I finally got to the scene of the crime, I saw Momo fighting Izuru Kira. _Momo. What the hell?_ I saw something in the corner of my eye. Looking over, I saw the body of Momo's Captain, Captain Aizen, pinned to the side of the building by his own sword. Dead. I grimaced and raced down to Momo.

"MOMO!"

I clashed swords with Momo and Izuru. _Just in time._ I glared at Izuru. His face held shock and was nervous. Momo, on the other hand, was tearing and on the verge of insanity.

"The two of you are under arrest," the first words that came out of my mouth. "Drawing your Zanpakutōs at a time like this, and in the vicinity of the Seireitei. Matsumoto."

"Yes, Captain," Rangiku was next to me in an instant, holding Momo's arms and Zanpakutō.

I turned away as Momo called out to me. I didn't want her to see the look on my face.

"You should know better, Momo," I spoke to her quickly. "As Lieutenant, you should've taken down Aizen's body, not engage with another Soul Reaper."

I glanced at her. She turned away and left with Rangiku. After they were out of sight, I glared at Ichimaru. He was going to use a Kidō on Momo, had I not got there in time.

"You were about to kill Momo."

"Now why would 'ya think that, Captain Hitsugaya," his voice filled with mockery.

"I swear, if you ever make Momo spill even a single drop of blood. I'll kill you myself."

Ichimaru chuckled and left in the direction that Momo and Izuru were taken. I turned to go back to the Squad, but stopped. In front of me was a small, black cat sitting on the railing. It stared at me with its deep-yellow eyes. Something about the cat sent chills down my spine, but I shrugged it off.

* * *

**(Jennifer's POV)**

I watched Tōshirō Shunpo off in some direction. I stayed put, glancing up at Aizen. A growl came from my throat. _Aizen, you sly bastard._ I jumped down from the railing and looked in the direction that Rangiku went. I had to decide to either follow Rangiku or Snowball. I sighed.

"God," I whispered to myself. "I hate making decisions."

I narrowed my eyes, remembering what Yoruichi said to me before I took off.

_~Flashback~_

_ I had just finished my 'fight' with Hisagi. The image of his expression still fresh on my mind. I smiled as I jumped off the roof._

_ "Jennifer."_

_ "Hm? Oh, Yoruichi."_

_ Yoruichi jumped down from a stack of boxes. She was a bit concerned about my actions with the Ninth Division Lieutenant._

_ "You do realize what you've just done, right?"_

_ "Yeah, yeah," I sat down._

_ Yoruichi sat down next to me. The sun was just beginning to set. I knew that she could sense the unease in my spirit energy. Even though I hide myself from the other Soul Reapers, Yoruichi was the only one who could sense me. Thanks to her being my teacher, I had to let some of my energy leak out._

_ "You are still nervous on seeing him," she looked up at me. "Aren't you, kid?"_

_ "I thought I said that I hate being called that, Yoruichi."_

_ We both chuckled. Yoruichi got up._

_ "If you want to see him that bad, then go. I'll wait."_

_ "Thanks, Yoru," I smiled._

_ "Remember the training arena that I took you to during your training?"_

_ I nodded._

_ "Good. I want you to met me there by tomorrow. Around the afternoon."_

_ "Sure thing."_

_ Yoruichi nodded and took off. I stayed in the now-dark alley. I breathed in deeply and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes, I smiled. Now in my cat-form, I got up and walked down the walkway, towards the separate Divisions._

_ "Let me see if I can find the Tenth Division. Hopefully, I'll meet up with a Tenth Division member or Rangiku."_

_ ~End of Flashback~_

I thought for a few minutes and shrugged my shoulders. _Oh, well. It doesn't really make a difference. '__**Do you honestly think I care, child**__?' ...Hello, Kura. '__**Enough with this bullshit. This is ridiculous. Having to hear you talk about this boy and his Lieutenant.**__' Oh, you're just jealous. Would you like me to give you a hug to cheer you up?_ There were a few mental cursing that only I could hear. I smirked and chuckled. I finally decided to head in Tōshirō's direction. I used a small amount of my spirit energy to Shunpo onto a nearby rooftop. Yes, like my teacher, I can use Shunpo to an extent in my cat form. _But honestly, Kura...Do you have to be such a jealous bitch fifty-percent of the time?_ There was silence, so I took the answer as a 'yes'.

It was a real pain in the ass. After having to spend most of the night to find a safe place to sleep, I slept in till early afternoon. _Of all the times to sleep-in and where, THIS had to be that time and place._ I shook my head and stretched my body. Walking out of the small storage room that was where I guessed was Fourth Division, I decided to head back to the scene of the crime. I looked up where Aizen's 'body' was previously pinned to the building. I grimaced and turned my attention back to my goal: to find the Tenth Division.

I took a somewhat long glance at the Division.

"It's not as bad as I thought," I walked in some direction. "It feels comfy."

I smelled the air. Something smelled good, like food. My mouth watered. I followed the scent, not knowing that I was heading straight for the Division Office. I jumped on the closest window sill and looked through the opening. I watched Tōshirō walk into the Office with a cup of tea and a small plate of..._Is that sushi?_ My eyes widened with joy and amusement. _Oh, my God. I think I'm in heaven._ However, I didn't want to be rude and just eat Snowy's dinner. I just sat on the sill and let out a 'meow'. At first, he didn't hear me, or maybe he was ignoring me. I 'meowed' again. I smirked as I watched Tōshirō lift his head from the paperwork that covered his desk. I sweat-dropped. _Damn, Rangiku. Leaving your Captain to do __**your**__ work._ Tōshirō looked over in my direction. I smirked and 'meowed'. I heard him sigh and look back at the papers. _Okay, on to Plan B. '__**I never knew you had a plan to get his attention, child.**__' Shut up, Kurakeshinmaru. '__**Ouch.**__'_ I slipped through the bars of the window and jumped to the ground. I could feel Tōshirō's teal eyes on me, but I ignored them. I pranced over to his desk, looking up. Both he and I had a small staring contest before he broke away. Grinning, I claimed my victory, even though it wasn't really a game. I sat there for several minutes, still staring at my old friend.

"What do you want, cat?" Tōshirō growled in annoyance.

My tail twitched. I could tell that he was exhausted, so I didn't want to push the subject. A grumbling sound came from my stomach. I paled, if I could. I heard a sigh. Before I knew it, there was a piece of sushi in front of me. The fresh fish filled my senses. I looked up at Tōshirō. He looked away form me, continuing his work. _Note to self: Thank him when I reveal myself._ _Hm, this sushi is really good._ Finishing the small meal, I glanced around. This was the first time I had actually been to see his office in person. It was nothing special, minus the two bookcases behind the Captain's desk. A table and couch sat in the middle of the room. Another desk rested on the far back wall. I shrugged and jumped up onto Tōshirō's desk, startling him.

"Damn cat," he muttered. "I already gave you something to eat."

I just sat there, staring at him. I silently chuckled to myself.

* * *

**(Tōshirō's POV)**

I stopped writing and glanced at the cat sitting on my desk. _What the hell does this cat..._ The animal glanced over at me. Its yellow eyes seemed to hold a sort of emotion like longing. I raised an eyebrow. I sighed and continued working. Again, I was stuck doing Rangiku's share of the paperwork. Now, I had to deal with an animal staring at me at the same time. I felt the cat's eyes shifted away from me. I glanced over and saw it staring at the paper in front of me.

"If you think you can read that, then good luck."

For a moment, I could've sworn that I heard a sigh and growl. I ignored it and continued working.

It had been several minutes since the cat jumped onto my desk. Glancing over, I saw that it was now laying down, probably resting. Unknowingly, I reached over and scratched the cat's head with my free hand. It tensed, but began to purr. _Strange cat. '__**Master, you do realize what you're doing?**__' Hyōrinmaru, don't go asking me absurd questions. I'm only petting a cat. '__**Or so you think?**__'_ My eyebrows furrowed. _What is that supposed to mean. '__**...Nothing of importance. I think I've just found my answer.**__'_ I sighed and looked at the cat's sleeping form. I didn't realize it before, but now I saw something strange about it. One, its fur was an unusual deep-blue hue, almost black. Two, I could barely feel some sort of spirit energy coming from the animal. And three,...All of a sudden, I saw a whole bunch of images flash through my head. They were of **her**. Jennifer Starr. I blinked a few times. _What the hell was that?_ The cat's purring stopped, catching my attention. I noticed that it was looking straight at me. Something clicked inside of my head, but I couldn't tell what exactly it was.

"Who are you?" my curiosity was killing me.

The black feline seemed to shudder. Its eyes looked so sad.

"Tōshirō."

It was a faint, but I heard the whisper. I looked around, trying to find who else was in the office. The first that came to my mind was that someone playing a cruel joke on me. My eyes finally rested back on the animal next to me. I went to open my mouth to say something when someone suddenly opened the door.

"C-CAPTAIN!" it was Matsumoto. "Captain?"

I growled when she saw the cat on my desk.

"I never knew you had a pet cat, Captain?"

"I don't. It just came in through the window. Now," I glared at her to stop any more none sense. "What is it that you want?"

There was a sudden squeal, and the next thing I knew was Rangiku standing next to my desk, holding the cat. She danced up and down. I sweat-dropped, _God, don't tell me that you're planning on killing __it already._

"OMG! YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!"

Rangiku took a closer look at the poor animal. Her eyes lit up like the sun in the middle of the day.

"OMG, JENNY! YOU'RE SOOOOOO CUUUUTE!" now she was hugging the cat.

My ears perked up at the name 'Jenny'. My eyebrows furrowed. _Jenny?_ I shook my head. I coughed to get Rangiku's attention.

"OOOOOH, WHO'S YOUR MOMMY? WHO'S YOUR MOMMY?" damn Lieutenant Matsumoto ignored me.

I felt several veins pop. Even better was that the moment Rangiku said those words, the cat's eyes flashed with anger. It hissed at my Lieutenant, as if wanting to tear her face apart. I coughed again, louder this time.

"Yes, Captain," she finally looked at me, her eyes still shining like stars.

_This is ridiculous. Now Matsumoto is talking to a cat. A CAT!_ I stared at Rangiku. She chuckled nervously, but still held the animal. It was trying to pry away from her grasp.

"Matsumoto," I growled. "Put the cat down...NOW!"

She released the cat. It jumped down and ran behind my chair. I could just feel its eyes glaring at Rangiku with pure anger. My lips twitched with a smirk.

* * *

** (Jennifer's POV)**

I continued to sit behind Tōshirō's chair, listening to him argue with Rangiku. It was beginning to get amusing.

"Do you really think I care if you have suddenly taken a liking to cats," Tōshirō crossed his arms. "And why are you calling it Jenny?"

"But Captaaaiiin," Rangiku moaned. "She's so cute..."

I growled. Both of them glanced at me before turning away. Rangiku had seen the look in my eyes and understood it.

"Besides...Doesn't she look like a 'Jenny' to you, Captain?"

"No, Rangiku," I could feel Tōshirō's anger radiating from his voice. "...You know what? Forget it. I really could care less what you say or even if you talk to cats."

I sweat-dropped as Tōshirō got up and walked passed Rangiku. I waited until he was out of hearing after he closed the door. Turning towards Rangiku, I glared at her in annoyance.

"Honestly," I growled. "Do you have to make such a big deal out of this? And what did I say about blowing my cover?"

"I'm sorry, Jenny," Rangiku sat down on the couch. "I just couldn't hold it when you just look so damn cute as a cat."

"Then maybe I should turn back to human and have us forget that this ever happened."

I jumped down from the back of the couch, sitting next to Rangiku. Within seconds, I was back in my human form, with my clothes still intact. I glanced at Rangiku form the corner of my eye. Her eyes were big and..._Scary. She's definitely gonna be the death of me if she decides to_...I yelped in surprise as Rangiku's bust crushed my face.

"AGH! RANGIKU...CAN'T...BREATHE...NEED...AIR!"

"Sorry," Rangiku released me.

"Seriously," I grabbed my throat, trying to catch my breath. "You WILL be the death of me if you continue this."

Rangiku laughed nervously when she saw the sinister glare I was giving her. I sighed and shook my head.

"Well...you know, Jenny. How are you going to get together with Tōshirō? I mean..."

"Rangiku," I had to interrupt. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

I got up and walked to the window.

"Huh? So soon, but didn't you just get here?"

"True, but I have to take care of some business with my Sensei and my Zanpakutō."

"What would that be, Jen?" now Rangiku got up and walked next to me.

I sighed. Looking up at the full moon, I could feel Kurakeshinmaru's unease deep inside. _'__**Child, we **__**must be careful. We could be seen with your spiritual energy leaking, even by the faintest...**_

"RANGIKU!" an all-too-familiar voice interrupted.

I turned and saw Tōshirō standing by the office door. I cringed, _God, dammit. '__**WHAT DID I SAY?**__'_ I glanced at Rangiku. She had the look of terror and fright in her eyes. She glanced at me.

"RANGIKU, GET AWAY FROM THAT RYOKA!" Tōshirō reached for his Zanpakuto.

"God, dammit."

I half-turned to Rangiku, still facing the wall.

"Sorry guys, but I've got to go," I smiled nervously.

I grabbed Kurakeshinmaru and slammed the blade against the wall. Dust and debris filled the air, causing everyone to cough.

"Sorry about that, Rangiku," I whispered as I passed through the dust.

I could hear Tōshirō yell at Rangiku before I began to feel him chasing after me. Not wanting to draw too much attention, I headed as far away from the Divisions as I could possibly get. I Shunpoed for several minutes before stopping in a small area. There was several ruined buildings and a hint of Ichigo's spirit energy, so I assumed that this was where he was fighting Renji.

"I guess," I narrowed my eyes. "...I have no choice."

I leaned against the nearby rock, letting some of my spirit leak out. I could feel Tōshirō's spirit energy coming closer. Sighing, I waited. _'__**Child, you are truly a fool. Do you honestly think this 'plan' of yours is proper?**__' Even if it is or isn't, I have to give it a try._ I closed my eyes. It didn't take long before I could feel Tōshirō several hundred yards form me. There was a sudden change in temperature. I opened my eyes, drawing Kura and jumping away from the steel blade coming at me. I landed on a crumbled roof and looked down. The white-haired Captain glared at me, confusion and anger filled his eyes. I sighed again.

"How the hell did you get into my office, Ryoka?"

"...Hello, Tōshirō. It's been a while, Captain of the Tenth Division."

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 19:**

_"Meow," I mocked him._

_"You should've...You should've seen the look on your face, Tōshirō," I burst out laughing._

_I fell to my knees, unable to stand. Kura...how bad...is it? '**It's really bad. WHAT WERE YOU DOING?**' Forgive me. I'm sorry._

_I watched in horror as the large gash on her back healed completely. There was a Hollow's mask on her face._

_"THAT IS AN ORDER, LIEUTENANT! GO, NOW!"_

_'**Perhaps you be more observant, Master.**' Hyourinmaru, why now? Can you not see that I'm going to get killed._

_"S-Sorry...I didn't...tell you."  
_

* * *

**"Light thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it." **

**~ quoted by Terry Pratchett**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Konnichiwa. I've read some of your reviews and couldn''t help but chuckle at some of 'em.

**senna-taicho-kun:** Yeah. I have the habit of leaving cliffhangers. But this chapter will help finish it XD

**Kiwi-kiwi-kii:** Kitty-Jennifer *chuckles* I should have Yoruichi start Jenny that instead of just 'Kid' and 'Kiddo'

**Despiepolice:** I understand your confusion. I have a feeling that others may share your opinion. But when I'm done with this story, things will be cleared up eventually. Same as for the Hollow-form.

Anyways, I want to thank all of you for your reviews. And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Warning:** There is much angst and some stuff that'll make you want to hurt a certain-someone.

* * *

**Recap:**

"Sorry about that, Rangiku," I whispered as I passed through the dust.

I could hear Tōshirō yell at Rangiku before I began to feel him chasing after me. Not wanting to draw too much attention, I headed as far away from the Divisions as I could possibly get. I Shunpoed for several minutes before stopping in a small area. There was several ruined buildings and a hint of Ichigo's spirit energy, so I assumed that this was where he was fighting Renji.

"I guess," I narrowed my eyes. "...I have no choice."

I leaned against the nearby rock, letting some of my spirit leak out. I could feel Tōshirō's spirit energy coming closer. Sighing, I waited. _'__**Child, you are truly a fool. Do you honestly think this 'plan' of yours is proper?**__' Even if it is or isn't, I have to give it a try._ I closed my eyes. It didn't take long before I could feel Tōshirō several hundred yards form me. There was a sudden change in temperature. I opened my eyes, drawing Kura and jumping away from the steel blade coming at me. I landed on a crumbled roof and looked down. The white-haired Captain glared at me, confusion and anger filled his eyes. I sighed again.

"How the hell did you get into my office, Ryoka?"

"...Hello, Tōshirō. It's been a while, Captain of the Tenth Division."

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**A Fight to the Death**

**(Jennifer's POV)**

"Hello, Tōshirō. It's been a while, Captain."

The white-haired Captain stared at me, bewildered. I knew that he had tons of questions for me. If not, he's ready for a full-out battle. I shook my head.

"How do you know who I am?" his voice was as stern as can be.

"Simple," I shrugged. "I just know who you are...Doesn't everyone, or are you just patronizing me?"

"I won't put up with this none sense. Now, how did you get into the Tenth Division? I don't remember sensing your spirit pressure."

I chuckled. Looking at him, I raised an eyebrow.

"Meow," I mocked at him.

He thought I was crazy for a moment before realizing something. I heard him gasp.

"Y-You're...YOU WERE THAT CAT?" he was pissed.

"You know...there's no reason to yell," I growled. "I'm only ten yards away from you, friend."

"Friend? I cannot see how you would consider me a 'friend' when you're the enemy."

I narrowed my eyes. I saw him tense a bit under my glare.

"Don't push your luck, Tōshirō," my eyes flashed with a hint of red. "Unless you want me to show you what I mean by 'enemies'."

Tōshirō took my challenge and lunged at me. I brought down Kura, blocking the attack. _'__**Smooth, child. But don't get too worked up.**__' You think I don't already know that, Kurakeshinmaru?_ I pushed Tōshirō back. Taking my chance, I Shunpoed up to him. I had no real intention to actually harm, so I attacked with only the blunt side of my Zanpakutō.

"You are not attacking. Why," it was obvious that Tōshirō was both confused and angry.

"Easy..."

I thought of playing with him. Even though it probably not the best way of fooling around, but I wanted to take the risk. I Shunpoed behind him.

"I don't want to harm a fine-looking, young man like yourself," I purred into his ear.

Tōshirō freaked and got away from me. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of his face. He looked like he had just seen a ghost, a seductive ghost or whatever those things were called.

"WHAT THE HELL? I THOUGHT YOU..."

"You should've..." I held my stomach, trying not to fall to the ground. "You should've seen the look on your face, Tōshirō. Oh, my god. That was awesome."

"I'll show you awesome, you perverted Ryoka," he growled at me, lunging forward.

I got out of the way. I growled and bared my teeth.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

I saw a smirk appear on his lips.

"I called you a perverted Ryoka. What are you going to do about it?"

I growled and lunged forward. Despite wanting to play before revealing myself, what Tōshirō said was improper and wrong. _'__**Child, do not let your anger blind you**__,'_ Kura warned me. However, it was too late. I ran to the Captain and brought down my sword, the sharp edge down. For a moment, Tōshirō disappeared. Suddenly, I felt his spirit pressure behind me and coming in fast. I snapped back to myself, _Shit._ There was a cold pain that shot through my back and throughout the rest of my body. I cried out in pain. I turned my head around to face the one who was responsible.

"T-Tōshirō," I stuttered though the pain. "W-Why...d-did you?"

I fell to my knees, unable to stand. Even though I took worse damage, the pain was unbearable. I twisted my hand hand backwards. I could feel the warm blood seeping from the wound. _Kura...how bad...is it? '__**It stretches across your shoulder and spine. You are a fool for letting your guard down at a time like this. WHAT WERE YOU DOING?**__'_ I closed my eyes. This was the first time I had actually heard my Zanpakutō yell at me. I dropped my head, succumbing to the exhaustion. _Tōshirō, I'm sorry for waiting longer to tell you. Forgive me. _Within minutes, I fell unconscious.

**(Tōshirō's POV)**

I sighed. I stared at the woman before me. Something told me that I had just committed a crime, but I didn't know what.

"Who are you...to tell me that I'm a friend?"

"CAPTAIN!"

I turned to face the voice. I suddenly growled in annoyance. _Matsumoto._

"Matsumoto, what are you doing here," my eyes narrowed. "I thought I ordered you to stay at the Division until I got back."

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I..." her eyes wandered over to the Ryoka behind me. "CAPTAIN, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

I gasped in shock. I had never heard Rangiku curse before. I knew from her drinking buddies that she only curses whenever she was furious. I glanced at the Ryoka. _Why...would she be angry for what I did? _

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM? DID YOU EVEN LET JENNIFER SPEAK TO YOU?"

"J-Jennifer," I turned back to Rangiku. "What are you talking about? Why are you even mad about this..."

"SHE WAS YOUR FRIEND DAMMIT! OUR FRIEND! AND YOU JUST CUT HER DOWN! WHY DID YOU..."

"LOOK," now I was getting angry and annoyed. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON BUT IT IS MY DUTY AS CAPTAIN TO HELP TAKE CARE OF THE RYOKA AND YOU'RE GETTING MAD BECAUSE I ATTACKED ONE?"

I rubbed my temple. I growled and glared at my Lieutenant. I could see the fear, anger and sadness in her eyes. _Why would you..._ Suddenly, the air pressure increased so much that I felt my breath get sucked out of my throat. Some of the rubble around me started to levitate in the air. I managed to catch my breath back and coughed. I could see Rangiku having the same problem.

"This spiritual pressure...it's immense," I brought my arm up to cover my mouth. "Where is it coming from..."

My eyes widened. Sensing the source coming from behind me, I turned around. There was a faint gasp. The Ryoka was standing on her feet as if nothing ever happened. I watched in horror as the large gash on her back heal completely. The tanned skin simmered with unseen heat. Slowly, she turned towards me. I felt a strange rush of fear wash over me. The woman's eyes were no longer a pale hazel. Instead, they were black. Only the irises were yellow with a hint of red-orange. The air around her crackled with purple electricity.

"Fool," the woman hissed.

Strangely, her voice didn't sound like it did minutes before. Now, it was deeper and seemed to echo through the air and into my mind. My body tingled at the feeling. I grimaced and readied Hyōrinmaru. A rush of hot air brushed against me. My eyes widened. _How did she...How did she move so quickly? I didn't even see her._ The moment our swords met, blue and purple-red sparks flew everywhere. When the sparks cleared, I grimaced. The woman's face was covered in a bony mask. For a moment, it looked almost like a dragon's skull with large canines and horns. Several purple markings striped the cheekbones. _A Hollow...no, she's a Vizard._ I glanced at Rangiku.

"RANGIKU, GET OUT OF HERE AND GO GET REINFORCEMENTS!"

"B-But, Captain..."

"THAT IS AN ORDER, LIEUTENANT! GO, NOW!"

"I don't think that will be necessary," the Ryoka broke my train of thought.

"What the hell does that mean?"

The Hollowfied Ryoka pushed me back towards Rangiku. _She's still here? Dammit, Matsumoto._

"You should pay better attention to your 'enemies', Soul Reaper."

I jumped out of the way as a black blade appeared in my sight. I glared at the Ryoka. She had changed again. Now, her Zanpakutō was much longer than before and was pure black and had a strange guard. Staring out, I didn't pay attention to the fanged mouth that snapped at me. Grimacing, I Shunpoed away and glanced at my arm. It wasn't bleeding. However, strange, claw marks started to appear where I was hit. The skin stung and began to peel.

"How pitiful," the Ryoka sneered at me. "And you are the Child Genius of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads. Shameful."

I stared at her. The source of the attack came from behind the woman. A large, shadowed beast loomed from her back. It had large wings, a tail, and a fanged jaw. Glowing, red-orange eyes gleamed from the face. A dragon. Suddenly, I realized something that confused me.

"Why are you attacking me and not Rangiku as well?"

"You are a fool," the Ryoka chuckled sadistically. "Was it not **you** who attacked my master? The one who called you her friend."

"What..."

I coughed again. The air felt like acid in my throat. Almost like poison. _This is not good._

"C-Captain..." Rangiku stuttered, perhaps from fear.

"Rangiku, I want you to get as far away from here as possible."

I felt her heed the order this time. She still stayed a ways away in case I was needed. She sounded so desperate. It was hard to wrap my head around it.

"PAY ATTENTION OR YOU WILL DIE BY MY HAND WHETHER MY MASTER AGREES OR NOT!"

I jumped out of the way. She disappeared for a second, leaving an afterimage. Her spirit energy disappeared momentarily but appeared again, behind me. I brought up Hyōrinmaru. Sparks flew. Images flashed through my head. It was of **her**. _Dammit. Why is this happening to me?_ I Shunpoed off. I had to get out of there. It felt strange. _It happened with the cat. I happened when that Ryoka came to the meeting room. Why is this happening? '__**Perhaps you should be more observant, Master.**__'_ _Hyōrinmaru, why now? Can you not see that I'm going to get killed._

"Is this all you can do," the Ryoka appeared in front of me.

I got out of the way of the blade. I narrowly missed the black wave of energy that would've slammed into my body. I landed on the nearby building, panting from the spirit pressure and running.

"Running away. You are pathetic," I could feel the Ryoka's hatred. "Just as you were ten years ago."

"What?" I stepped back. "What the hell are you talking about..."

"TEN YEARS AGO! Are you that stubborn to forget? Ten years it has been since you last saw Jennifer. TEN YEARS!"

_Jennifer?_ _Wait. How could she have known her? '__**She is right, Master. You are a fool.**__' Hyōrinmaru, what the hell is going on?_

"Who the hell are you, Ryoka? How do you know of Jennifer?"

"Hmph," the orange eyes met mine, flaming with rage and hurt. "You should know better. I know who Jennifer. Her name is Jennifer Starr. The human girl you met in the World of the Living."

"How did..."

"She died in a car crash due to a Hollow attack," the Vizard continued. "She was sent to the Soul Society. Not by a Soul Reaper, but by me. I saved her soul and kept her alive, even though her body was mangled and mutilated."

I thought back. I narrowed my eyes. The thoughts came back to me. Seeing Jennifer's body lying on the street. Her car torn apart. The blood. Even the scent of Hollow had lingered in the air at the time. I remembered why I couldn't sense the Hollow anywhere. It tormented me.

"You are wondering why you couldn't sense that despicable Hollow? That is because I destroyed it at the last second before departing with Jennifer's spirit."

I glared at the Ryoka. I sensed something suspicious about her.

"Tell me. I know you're not the Ryoka, so who are you and how do you know these things?"

The Ryoka growled.

"You are right. I am not the **Ryoka**. I am her Zanpakutō. Akairo Zankō Kurakeshinmaru is my true name and this Ryoka you have faced...She is your friend from the World of the Living."

_What?_ I stepped away even further. I shook my head, _It can't be...It's i-impossible. '__**Like I said, Master. I figured th truth a while ago, but you were too stubborn in your duties as Captain to realize it yourself.**__'_

"Y-You're...YOU'RE LYING! THERE'S NO WAY THAT RYOKA..."

"SILENCE," the 'Zanpakutō' hissed, silencing me. "You have no right to disapprove of the words I speak. Because of **your** actions, Jennifer was impaled by your own blade. Her flesh cut to the bone. You are an incompetent fool who only follows the rules and not discover the truth that lies all around you. YOU ATTACKED AND CUT DOWN YOUR OWN ALLY WHOM YOU CONSIDERED A TREASURED FRIEND! HOW SHAMEFUL OF YOU!"

I stood there, unable to speak. I slowly looked to my own Zanpakutō. The girl's blood crusted the blade. For a moment, I felt my eyes water.

"I can't...I didn't know...How could I have..." I couldn't find the right words.

I glanced back up at the manifested spirit before me. Her eyes seemed to dim from the previous anger, but it still remained. There was no way I could blame her. What I did was...unacceptable.

"You still have yet to atone for your actions, fool Soul Reaper. If my master forgives you...knowing her, she would...consider yourself lucky," the voice seemed to dim.

I watched as Kurakeshinmaru's spirit lift off of the girl's body. Soon enough, the Zanpakutō was replaced with the body of the Ryoka. Jennifer. Her body swayed and began to fall backwards. I dropped Hyōrinmaru and rushed forward, grasping the girl. Her white hair covered her olive skin. I glanced at her sword. It returned back to its previous state, but was not in its sealed form. _It must be a constant-release Zanpakutō._ I heard a groan. Looking at her face. I saw her golden eyes flutter slightly. I held back the tears that stung my eyes. Jennifer's mouth twitched slightly.

"S-Sorry...I didn't...tell you," she was definitely weak.

"Be quiet," I put my fingers on her lips. "I'm...I'm the one who should be...apol-apologizing."

Jennifer smirked and closed her eyes. No longer able to stay awake, she fell asleep. I couldn't hold back any more. I clung onto her body and cried for the first time in ten years. I cried so much that I never even felt the spirit energy that stood behind me.

"C-Captain," it was Rangiku. "Is she..."

"Matsumoto," I didn't look at her. "I want you to get to the Fourth Division and tell Unohana that...an accident has happened. That is an order."

"Hai," she hesitated before taking off.

I got up and picked up Hyōrinmaru, still holding Jennifer. There was no way that I was going to lose her this time. Even after what I did to her, I couldn't part from her. I Shunpoed off to the Fourth Division. I had to get there as fast as possible. As I ran, I felt another spirit pressure nearby, but I ignored it. _Hang in there, Jennifer. Whatever you do, don't go. _In a split second, I glimpsed another black cat sitting on a rooftop twenty or so yards from me.

"I'm sorry, Jennifer. I'm so sorry."

** (Yoruichi's POV)**

I watched the Tenth Division Captain Shunpo off. He held onto Jennifer like she was his life line. I sighed. It pained me to even have to watch the whole scene. The fight. It hurt me tremendously.

"Jennifer, you are such a fool. Why go through the torture of dragging it out? Why didn't you just tell him?"

I lifted my head. Ichigo's spiritual pressure was fluctuating slightly. He was in a fight with a very powerful opponent. _Zaraki Kenpachi. Captain of the Eleventh Squad. Such a blood-lust animal._ I growled and turned away. I knew that I had to get Ichigo out of there before he got himself killed. I glanced back in Jennifer's direction. _I know you, Jennifer. You are strong and not easily taken down,_ I sighed. _But you still have a lot of explaining to do the next time we meet. Both you and your boyfriend Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Hmph. __**He's**__ got __**a lot**__ of explaining to do._

_

* * *

_

**Preview for Chapter 20:**

"Y-You're...a-a...a w-woman?"

"AGH! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON DAMMIT!"

What? I DIDN'T SAY THAT I NEEDED ANY SAVING!"

"SO WHAT! I'M HERE TO BRING YOU BACK! I WON'T BE LISTENING TO YOU YELLING AT ME! I'M THE RESCUER HERE, AND YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME," I stuck me tongue at her.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

**

* * *

**

**"Love and memory last and will so endure till the game is called because of darkness."**

_as quoted by Gene Fowler_


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Hey, guys. What's up?

Yes. Snowball & Kitty-Jennifer are finally reunited. However, they won't be seen til the next chapter. *just to give a head's up*

Anyways, I want to continue to thank all of you for your reviews. *_sigh_* I don't know how many more times I'm gonna say that U.U

Either that or I'll just comment on the Dane Cook videos on Youtube, especially "Breaking & Entering" "Burger King" & "My Son Optimus Prime"

...who the hell would even call their son 'Optimus Prime' O.o *_sign_*

Anyways, enough of the rambling. On with the story XD

* * *

**Recap:**

"S-Sorry...I didn't...tell you," she was definitely weak.

"Be quiet," I put my fingers on her lips. "I'm...I'm the one who should be...apol-apologizing."

There was no way that I was going to lose her this time. Even after what I did to her, I couldn't part from her.

"Jennifer, you are such a fool. Why go through the torture of dragging it out? Why didn't you just tell him?"

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Never Give Up**

**(Yoruichi's POV)**

It has been several hours since I rescued Ichigo from being captured from any stray Soul Reapers. His body was exhausted from his fight with Kenpachi to the point that he fell unconscious. Now, I sat at the front door leading outside the hideout. I sighed.

"Wonder how Jen's doing," I was worried. "I hope she's alright."

I had watched her fight with the Tenth Division Captain. Unfortunately, as much as I wanted to help her, she had previously told me that she wanted to take things into her own hands. No matter what the consequences might have been. _Sigh._

"_She is quite the one of interest,_" an all-too-familiar voice spoke up beside me. "_Isn't she, Lady Yoruichi._"

I smirked and turned towards the voice. My golden eyes met the fiery orbs of an old friend. She looked so much like her very daughter. Long, silvery hair, lightly-tanned skin, and arrogant yet mature stature. _Lady Hatsune._ She looked the same as she always did...ever since her death, twenty-five years ago. Lady Hatsune was the only Soul Reaper that escaped the Soul Society to join her. Unfortunately, her _husband_ had found out of her deceit and killed her. I closed my eyes, remembering that day I found her body.

_~Flashback~_

_ "Lady Hatsune?"_

_ The said Soul Reaper glanced at me. Blood splattered across her face and chest, signs of the dreadful wounds on her body. I could see the pain in her eyes, but she kept strong. All of us had to be. Lady Hatsune was my mentor and best friend._

_ "Hey, Were-cat," she smiled weakly. "Did you get her to safety?"_

_ I looked at her, trying to ignore the blood. I nodded my head._

_ "Hai, Tessai said that he'll transport her to a location out of the reach of the Soul Society. Away from him. But what of you?"_

_ "Please," even on the brink of death, Hatsune was as cocky as ever. "This body has had enough. It was bound to rest some time, so you better not be mourning for me...Like Hat-and-Clogs over there."_

_ I glanced at Urahara. He turned his head and tried desperately to hold back a sob. It only came out as a snort. We both chuckled lightly._

_ "Yoruichi, I want you to do a favor for me," Hatsune gazed at the stormy sky. "Watch over my daughter. I may not be able to communicate with her until the time is right. But even then. My existence must not be known to her. Not yet. Alright?"_

_ I nodded my head._

_ ~End of Flashback~_

I glanced back at the arena. It hurt my heart to even remember those memories, especially with her spirit beside me. I had grown accustomed to her presence every so often, but the pain was still fresh.

"I understand why you refuse to show yourself to your daughter. She has finally reached the age of gaining her Soul Reaper powers. But even so," I stared at Hatsune from the corner of my eye. "You're her mother, and she has grown to know nothing of you."

"_Hmph,_" Lady Hatsune closed her eyes. "_She has already met me, but she does not know of __**me**__. The real me._"

"So, she still has yet to gain her own Zanpakutō?"

"_No. She does have it, but her Zanpakutō is a stubborn one and is too powerful for her to __control them at the moment. So until then, I am doing my best to aid her_."

A groan was heard from inside the hut. I sighed, knowing that Ichigo was bound to wake up within the next few minutes. I turned, fully facing my dear friend. Lady Hatsune glanced down at her wrist. Her phantom was slowly fading away. A sign that Jennifer was obviously waking up soon as well.

"_Ha. I guess my girl's waking up_," she looked at me. "_And so is your boy. He is definitely the stubborn ass_."

"Agreed. He takes after his father."

"_Well, I'd better go greet the child. Not to mention scold that Captain Hitsugaya for his reckless actions._"

"Hai."

With that, we parted. I had a feeling that this'll be the last time I see my dear friend, but I knew that this was what she would've wanted. I walked inside and saw Ichigo sitting up. _Hmph. Must still be in a daze._ I stopped for a second to gaze at the mask that I found within Ichigo's shihakusho.

"Ah. So you're finally awake."

"Huh? Yoruichi, you saved my life. Didn't you?"

"Not exactly. It was your strong life force that saved your life, no matter what my actions were."

"Ugh. CRAP!"

His sudden jolt startled me briefly. I watched him grab his stomach. _Great. He's opened the wounds._

"You need to take it easy. With those wounds of yours, you need to rest."

"Sh-Shit," he grimaced. "I-I need to save Chad. His spirit energy."

"He should be fine," I pounced on him before he could get up. "but it is **you** whom you should be worried about."

I walked over to the mask and brought it over.

"Your wounds were great. If it hadn't been for this mask, you would've been sliced in half. Although, I am surprised to see that you still had it with you."

"W-What? I thought that Hanataro guy got rid of it."

"Hm? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, like I said. It was thrown into the sewage system and sunk like a stone. Hanataro had found it with me after my fight with Renji," Ichigo reached for the mask and looked at it.

_It was thrown away, and yet he still has it. Then, that must mean._ My eyes widened at the thought. _Hollow._

"Give it to me. I will take care of it."

"You're joking right? No way. It's mine to keep..."

"I said give it to me," my spirit energy grew slightly from being angered by his stupidity.

"Agh. Okay, okay," he freaked and threw it to me. "Take it, just don't get angry."

"Good."

I took the mask and put it away. Out of reach. _It is not possible, but it could be a possibility._

"I'm surprised at how strong you are."

"Hm?"

"Well, with you being able to carry me around. I mean, with how small you are."

I chuckled. _Of course. How silly of me._

"Oh. Well, things like that are not a difficult feat once I've returned to my original form."

"Original, huh?"

I waited for his reaction. A slight smirk appeared on my face when I saw Ichigo's eyes widen.

"WHAT?"

"Here. Let me show you. There should be no harm done."

With that, I returned to my human form. I glanced down at him. The redness on his face darkened as I walked over to him.

"Y-You're...a-a...a w-woman," he started stuttering.

"True. I don't blame you, since people often do so because my voice sounds like a man's when I'm in my cat form."

I sat down. I just loved seeing his reaction. It was the best one I've gotten compared to all the other times I've shown my true form.

"Now, why don't I explain how I carried you..."

"AGH! PUT SOME CLOTHES ON DAMMIT!"

I laughed and got some clothes on.

"I'm sorry. It's just that it's been a while since I last wore clothes, so I forgot. Although, you're mush more innocent than I thought. Never seen a girl naked?"

"Just shut up and get dressed already," he sulked on the futon, refusing to look in my direction.

"It is a shame. Life is short, so why not take opportunities when you've the chance," I said as I lifted the shirt I was putting on.

"WOULD YOU SHUT UP ALREADY...AGH," he glanced at me but turned away in a split second. "STOP IT AND GET DRESSED!"

I got dressed. It was a real pain having clothes on, especially after being in my cat form for all of those years.

"So this...thing...is what you used to transport me," Ichigo held a device that resembled a baton with a bird's skull on it.

"Yes. All you do is put spirit energy in it."

It was silent for a few moments. Ichigo's eyes showed that he was deep in thought. _What is he thinking?_

"Yoruichi," Ichigo's voice finally broke the silence. "Why do you have your hands on something like this? It's no doubt that this thing is very valuable, not to mention that you could shape-shift between a human and a cat. Who or what are you?"

Before I could explain, I felt an enormous amount of spirit pressure coming from above the hideout. I glanced outside. _It feels like Byakuya's spirit energy._

"It's him again, dammit."

Ichigo jumped up and grabbed his Zanpakutō.

"ICHIGO, DON'T BE A FOOL!"

I was too late, as he was already outside. Miraculously, he figured out how to use the device in a matter of seconds. _Damn this kid?_

**(Ichigo's POV)**

I followed the spiritual pressure towards one of the bridges connecting the white towers. Rukia's spirit energy, as well as Hanataro's and Ganju's, were mixed in the fray. _Dammit,_ I felt Ganju's life force fluctuate slightly. _Can't this thing go any faster._ With my luck, Yoruichi's flying device gathered my spirit energy and went faster. Within seconds, I flew past the bridge and hovered there briefly. Looking down, I noticed four people standing on the bridge. Two of them were wearing a white haori. Ganju's body laid on the floor, while Hanataro stood behind a woman dressed in an all-white shihakusho. _Rukia._ I landed next to my friend. Glancing at her for a brief second, I walked passed her to Hanataro.

"Hey, Hanataro, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine, but Ganju," the young kid looked at the Shiba guy.

"I see," I turned and went over to Rukia.

"I-Ichigo," she refused to look at me. "I thought I said..."

"Shut up. Look, I didn't come here to listen to any of your lectures. I came here to save your ass, whether you like it or not."

"What? I DIDN'T SAY THAT I NEEDED ANY SAVING!"

"SO WHAT! I'M HERE TO BRING YOU BACK! I WON'T BE LISTENING TO YOU YELLING AT ME! I'M THE RESCUER HERE, AND YOU'RE GOING TO LISTEN TO ME," I stuck my tongue at her.

We both went silent, staring at each other. _I may be stupid, but I'm not going to let them kill you, Rukia._

"You haven't changed one bit," she glanced downward, tears obviously forming in her eyes. "So what's the point in even arguing with you."

"Hmph," I smirked and turned to face that Byakuya person. "And don't worry. I'm not going to die that easily, not yet."

I walked over to Byakuya and drew Zangetsu. _I'm not going to give up. Not when I'm this close._ My smirk grew at the scowl on Byakuya's face. It was obvious that he was refusing to show any emotions. _What is with this guy?_ I growled and rushed forward. I wanted to finish as quickly as possible, and get the hell out of here. Bringing Zangetsu down to hit the man, I realized that he was no longer there. I grimaced and glanced over my shoulder. _Damn, he's fast._

"It seems that you are more stubborn than before," he lifted his Zanpakutō. "So I assume to finish you myself and show you the difference between us."

"N-No, Brother. Please, don't do it," Rukia cringed beside Hanataro.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura."

"ICHIGO, RUN!"

I couldn't move. Everything happened so fast, it took me a few moments to realize what happened. Byakuya's sword glowed but stopped. A ribbon wrapped itself around the blade, halting the process. In front of Byakuya, holding the ribbon, was Yoruichi.

"I haven't seen your face in over a hundred years, Yoruichi, Ex-Commander in charge of the Stealth Force and Ex-General of the First Division Punishment Force."

"It's been a while. Hasn't it, Byakuya?"

Yoruichi face-faced Byakuya, so she was able to keep an eye on the both of us.

"Boy, am I glad you got here in time, Yoruichi. Now, we can..." I started to talk to the woman.

** (Yoruichi's POV)**

I glared at Ichigo. I saw him grimace for in instant.

"...Beat him," I finished his sentence. "You really are a fool."

I Shunpoed right up to him and pulled out a tranquilizer. Before he could do anything, the liquid entered his body.

"Y-Yoruichi...Why did you?"

His body slumped forward, but I caught him.

"It's a drug isn't it," the man I knew as Captain Ukitake spoke up. "A powerful anesthetic."

"Ukitake," I whispered.

"Don't bother trying to help him, Yoruichi. It won't be helped as neither of you will live."

I glanced at Byakuya. I could see the intent to stop and kill in his eyes. _As stubborn as always, even when he was a kid._

"Quite the contrare, Byakuya," I smirked. "Talking like the Big-Shot, but I don't recall you ever beating me in a single game of tag. Right?"

"Then, shall we?"

I smirked. I Shunpoed up to him. Byakuya following my lead. We Shunpoed for several seconds. I Shunpoed to one place, and he would Shunpo right next to me. _He's so slow._ I Shunpoed to one end of the bridge: quite a ways away form him. I glanced over my shoulder, but saw him right next to me.

"You're too slow with that level of Shunpo."

He lifted his blade ans swiped it upwards at my chest. However, at the last second, I Shunpoed onto his outstretched arm.

"I couldn't agree any more," I chuckled. "**You** can't catch me with a Flash-Step that predictable."

I Shunpoed to the top of the building before he could attack me again. I glared down at him. I could just see the scowl of defeat on his face. It made me want to laugh.

"Three days, Byakuya," I called down to him. "Three days, and I will make this boy strong enough to defeat you. Until then, consider this fight between you two postponed."

_Damn. After all these years, just performing a simple Flash-Step is exhausting. I guess I'll have to get back into shape._ I placed Ichigo back on the futon and re-bandaged his wounds. After that ,I waited for the boy to wake up.

"Ugh," he finally awoke after a few hours. "Where am I?"

"I see you're finally awake. Welcome back, kid. How are you feeling?"

I watched him look around. _I have a feeling that he'll be angry with me. Like I would really care._ I watched him grimace, probably from remembering what happened earlier.

"Damn, you. Why did you do that," he got up and lifted me by the collar of my shirt. "Of all the people, why did you save **me**? WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE RUKIA AND LEAVE ME BEHIND?"

"I have my reasons," I swatted away his hand. "You will have your chance again, but you were too weak at the time. You need to train. Only then will you be able to defeat Byakuya and save you friends. Even though Ganju is a Ryoka and Hanataro a traitor, Captain Ukitake is Rukia's superior and a very decent man. He won't harm anyone who's trying to help another."

He glared at me. I could just see the determination to save that woman in his eyes.

"I will train you to give you the strength needed, so I want you to come with me."

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 21:**

"So what are you in for, fool?"

"FOOL? WHAT THE HELL?"

"So, what your name, Red?"

I looked at Tōshirō. He refused to even my way.

"Oh, shut your mouth about that crap. What's the worst shit that could possibly happen?"

"...You could be killed and or taken into Maruyi's lab," Renji just had to but in.

I grinned.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Hello, everyone. Heaven-chan is online once again. *thanks for the nickname, Kurou-chan. I like it lots*

Anyways, here's Chapter 21. Don't worry. You'll finally see Jenny & Snowball in this one, so be prepared XD

I would like to thank you all for continuing to review. I'll try and get as many chapters updated as much as I can. *U.U next week I start my Fall Sem. College courses...yipee*

**Enjoy & review XD**

* * *

**Recap:**

I glared at Ichigo. I saw him grimace for an instant.

"...Beat him? Then, you really are a fool."

I Shunpoed right up to him and used a tranquilizer before he could react.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU SAVE RUKIA AND LEAVE ME?"

"You will have your chance again, but you are too weak right now. You need to train."

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**The Beating Black Wing**

** (Jennifer's POV)**

I groaned as my senses slowly came back to me. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a weird room with a barred door. A cell to be more exact. _What the hell? God dammit._ I tried to sit up, but found myself unable to do so.

"Fuck."

Glancing down, I paled. No longer in my usual shihakusho, I was covered in bandages from my waist up to my collar bone. Only my hakusho was still on. I grimaced and looked around. No one. I tried to move again, but couldn't. There was a pair of shackles restraining me, so I was getting frustrated.

"Why the hell can't I move?"

"Oh, you're awake," a voice came from my right. "You've been asleep for quite some time, and don't bother trying to free yourself. It's no use."

I glanced over and saw a certain red-headed pineapple laying on a bed in the cell across from me. I smirked, _Renji Abarai. So we meet in the flesh. How wonderful. '__**Child, you're not dead yet. Are you**__?' Kura,_ I had to push myself up with my elbows. _No, I'm not dead. Hopefully, but I guess you could say that I'm pissed in being stuck in a fucking cell...Again._ I felt her chuckle before fading away.

"So what are you in for, fool?"

"FOOL? WHAT THE HELL?"

"Take it easy," I weakly glared at him. "I was talking gangster, so don't go wanting to kill me."

"Hmph."

"So what's your name, Red?"

Now it was his turn to glare at me.

"What? I don't _know_ you," I brought both of my arms up in self-defense. "The name's Jennifer Starr."

"Lieutenant Renji Abarai of the Sixth Divi..."

"Alright, alright. You don't have to get into the formalities. I only wanted to know your name."

I swung my legs over the side of the bed I was on. Fully facing him, I stared at the floor.

"What's your problem," Renji spoke up. "Got an issue with the floor, Starr?"

I growled as I glared up at him. Oh, how I despised being called by my last name. I got up and walked over to the bars, glancing at the exit at the end of the hallway. _Where is he? '__**You mean your boyfriend? He left quite some time ago.**__'_ I mentally whined. _Thanks a lot, Snowball._

"How long have I been out, Renji?"

"Hm? From the time I woke up...about two hours," he got up and walked over to the bars of his cell. "There was a real commotion going on. The Captain of the Tenth Division was arguing with the guards who were bringing you in..."

I gasped and stared at Renji.

"Yeah. I guess Hitsugaya was pretty angry at what was going on. Shit. I don't think I've seen him that angry before. He was trying to argue with them to have you be put into his Division."

"Tōshirō," I whispered.

"You know him," Renji seemed a bit shocked.

"He was a good friend of mine," I shrugged my shoulder since it was falling asleep on me. "It just feels good to know that he remembers."

"You, a Ryoka, is his friend? Damn, things are really getting crazy."

"Hmph," I chuckled. "I was his friend from the Human World. We haven't seen each other for about ten years."

Suddenly, I started to hear some one arguing outside.

"I guess the kid came back."

Turning my attention in the direction, I saw Rangiku and my white-haired Captain walking over. They were being yelled at by some of the guards, but they were brushed aside. I raised an eyebrow. Tōshirō saw me and stopped, letting Rangiku walk closer. I could see the hurt in his eyes as he looked away.

"Jennifer," Rangiku's cheery voice broke my concentration. "How are you feeling girl?"

"Fine...I guess," I continued to look at Snowball. "Why is he...?"

"He's being stubborn," Rangiku put a hand on my shoulder. "He's all upset about hurting you. Sulking and staying in his room for the past hour, not that I'm saying he shouldn't be. I had to drag him outside to come and see you."

Rangiku glared at Tōshirō, causing him to glare back and glance away. I sighed and rubbed my temples in annoyance.

"Snowball," I growled. "Get your ass over here...Now."

He glanced at me and lowered his eyes. Coming over to me, he definitely looked like he committed murder and couldn't find a way to repent. I glanced at Rangiku. She got the message and left us alone. I looked at Renji. He seemed confused, but had a smirk on his face.

"Snowball?"

"Shut up, Renji," I gave him a fake glare. "Only I can call him that."

"Yeah, whatever," he went back to his bed.

"I'm sorry."

I looked at Tōshirō. He refused to even look my way.

"Tōshirō, stop trying to kill yourself by not looking at me," I whispered low enough for only him to hear me. "Look at me, dammit."

He looked at me. Hurt and regret filled his teal eyes. I shook my head.

"It's not entirely your fault for what happened. It's partially my fault for provoking you and not telling you sooner. Alright?"

"Still, I'm sorry about not being able to get you into my Division...Had I not cut you down, you wouldn't even be in here."

"Oh, shut you mouth about that crap," I rolled my eyes. "What's the worst shit that could possibly happen?"

"You could be killed and or taken into Mayuri's lab," Renji butted in. "He doesn't show any mercy on those he wants to experiment on."

I winced at the thought. I sent a quick glare in his direction. He shrugged it off and stared at the window. I glanced at Tōshirō. He had an annoyed look on his face. I smirked. _At least he's no longer dwelling on his previous actions. Welcome back, buddy._

"You still have that foul mouth I see," a growl caught up in his throat.

"Yep, and there's nothing you can do to change that," I grinned. "Besides, having the lovely American language works to the extreme in taunting people."

He shook his head. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm...glad to see you. It's been so long."

"A little too long, eh Little Shiro-kun," I teased him.

He growled, and a vein popped. I chuckled.

"Do you not remember what I said about calling me th..."

"And you think I'd listen," I interrupted him. "The question is...Do **YOU** remember that little deal we had back at MCC?"

I heard him groan in annoyance...and defeat. I gave him one of my Cheshire-cat grins. A smirk twitched on the corner of his mouth, but it soon faded.

"Who was that woman before?"

"Hm?"

"That woman. When I...you know," Tōshirō glanced away. "She called you her master."

I thought for a moment. I groaned when I realized who he was talking about.

"Did she have white hair and yellow eyes..." I closed my eyes.

"Yes."

"And had a black collar?"

_Please say 'no'._ I barely opened my eyes.

"Yes."

My breath hitched and exhaled sharply.

"That would be Kurakeshinmaru," I whined. "She didn't try to kill you...did she?"

He paled. I mentally face-palmed myself. _Dammit, Kura. I swear. You're gonna kill everyone I know. '__**I was...only doing it in self-defense, Child.**__'_

"Self-defense my ass," I hissed.

"W-What?"

"Hehe. S-Sorry," I grinned nervously. "I was talking to Kura."

"How could you..."

"CAPTAIN, WE NEED TO GO BEFORE WE GET KICKED OUT," Rangiku's voice echoed through the walls.

Both Tōshirō and I groaned in annoyance.

"Well, you'd better get going Whitey," I patted him on the shoulder. "Don't need you getting yourself into trouble, kid."

"...K-KID?"

"Besides," I stopped him from trying to strangle me. "I think I've got some lecturing awaiting me pretty damn soon."

"What?"

"Y-Yeah," I scratched my head. "In other words, Kura's pissed at the both us, but since I'm her Master, I'll be the first to be yelled at."

"Oh, y-yeah. I'm still sorry about..."

I put my fingers on his lips and smirked.

"Enough with the stupid apologies already..."

"I'M SERIOUS! If I hadn't done what I did, none of this would've happen-"

"Shut up and stop yelling. Unless you want the both of us to get in more trouble," I growled. "And don't worry. I'm not gonna die. Okay, Lover-boy?"

I saw Tōshirō blush before he turned away. Rangiku motioned again for him to come back outside.

"I promise," I managed to give him a quick peck on the cheek, deepening the blush. "I'll be fine, so no sulking in your Corner of Woe."

"H-How did you...I-I don't," he stuttered before falling silent. "Rangiku."

"Go. I'm sure you've some important matters to take care of."

He nodded and put his arms through the bars to embrace me. It felt good to have him hug me again, even if it was short-lived. I had missed him so much.

"I'd give you a hug as well, but that would be kinda hard with these annoying hand-cuffs."

"Hmph," he silently chuckled.

He let go and left. I waited for him to be out of sight before turning to the chuckling Pineapple across the hallway. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as I narrowed my eyes dangerously. I growled, giving Renji a menacing glare.

"That's really cute," he continued chuckling. "Who would've thought that the midget had a girlfriend?"

"Shut up, Pineapple," I snarled and turned away form his reddening face.

Renji growled at me. He was about to yell at me, but shook it off. I smirked in triumph. _Hey, Kurakeshinmaru? You nearby, girl? '__**Unfortunately, I think I'm in a storage room. Damn all those Soul Reapers to Hell**__,'_ Kura growled. _'__**I swear. If I don't get out of here soon, I'll kill everything that comes into sight.**__'_ I mentally sweat-dropped. _And...I suppose that would include me if I manage to get out and get you? _There was silence, as I turned to lay on the bed.

"I thought so," I whispered to myself.

_'__**Shut up, you cursed bitch.**__'_ I felt multiple veins pop and my eyebrow started twitching like crazy._ Say THAT again, and I'LL be the one to kill YOU, Devil. '__**Like you could even do that. It would be like committing suicide. Besides, I think your Bitch-of-a-Mother and I have some catching up to do on your training.**__' _My previously closed eyes shot open. _W-What? My m-mother? '__**Anyways, you've got to get stronger, kid. So get up and prepare yourself.**__' WAIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? A_ loud explosion rocked the prison walls, causing me to jump out of bed. I heard something crack from outside my cell. However, I never had the chance to look over as something metal hit the side of my head. A sharp pain shot throughout my body, rendering me to go unconscious...again. _Shit...Damn these things...that happen...to...me..._

_My head was numb from feeling the pain, whatever it came from. Groaning, I opened my eyes to look around. I was back in the deepest reaches of my mind. 'God dammit.' I got up and surveyed the landscape. It seemed different. The 'sky' below me seemed cracked in several places, as if something was trying to break through from the other side. I peered through the cracks. Something made darkness glow like molten magma. __I tilted my head to the side._

_ "What the hell?"_

_ "__**So you're finally back**__," an annoying, sarcastic voice echoed off the rocks._

_ I growled and turned to face the culprit...s? I blinked. 'What the fuck?' There were two beings in front of me. One I recognized as Kurakeshinmaru in her human form, but the other...looked different. Instead of having long hair, her hair was cut short and layered into a shaggy style. She also had a pair of ice-blue eyes that glew with an intense, uncontrollable lightning. The flesh on her body was nearly as dark as Yoruichi's and had no collar around her throat. The mysterious woman smirked at my expression._

_ "__**You are confused and want to know who I am. Don't you, my child,**__" she folded her arms over her chest._

_ I blinked, unsure of what to say. The next thing I knew, she was right in front of me. Her towering physic lowered to my level. I took a step back and glanced at Kura. I saw my Zanpakutō shift and try to step forward. However, the strange collar glowed, and an unseen force stopped her from going any farther. She growled and raised her spirit pressure until the air sparked with electricity. The woman in front of me chuckled and half-turned to glance at her._

_ "__**Don't be too shifty, Kurakeshinmaru,**__" she smirked._

_ I growled and went to punch the intruder. She caught my hand without even looking. I gasped in shock. 'Just who is this woman?' I winced as she glared at me with the most cruel gaze I have ever seen._

_ "__**You are a fool, Jennifer, to even think about attacking me**__," she let go of me._

_ "Who the hell are you?"_

_ "__**Someone who has helped keep you alive and breathing since the day you were born**__," she walked passed me and stopped at my back. "__**Let me just say that your life will change when you find out who I really am.**__"_

_ "What do you mean," I kept gazing at Kura, who stayed where she was._

_ "__**...We are family, Jenny. Unfortunately, that is all I can say for now...**__"_

_ "Don't go leaving on the cliff, woman," now I glared over my shoulder. "I've already done that shit, and I have no intention in being left out in the open. Just tell me who you are and why you are here?"_

_ I heard her laugh. It sounded strangely familiar. The woman turned to me and smirked. I felt my stomach twist at the sight of that smirk. There was a bad vibe in the air._

_ "__**Do you really want to know who I am, dear,**__" she slung her arm over my shoulder. "__**Do you think you are ready to know the truth that has been hidden from you all of these years**__?"_

_ "What makes you think I'm not," my eyes narrowed._

_ She once again smirked. Placing an index finger on my forehead, her smirk turned into a soft smile. Even her eyes softened into a motherly gaze. Suddenly, I felt a strange sensation, as if someone was tapping into my mind. However, as soon as the feeling came, it disappeared. I shook my head. The woman was no longer in front of me. I heard footsteps fading behind me. I turned and saw her walking towards Kura. She turned to face me, her body glowing faintly._

_ "__**No. You are not ready, kid,**__" she smirked. "__**Just not yet, but I do promise to explain everything to you when the time comes. Until then...**__"_

_ She turned to Kurakeshinmaru. The collar had stopped glowing, and Kura was able to flex her arms. She growled as she stared at the taller woman, but nodded her head._

_ "__**Then, she is all yours, dragon, but don't think about doing anything beyond your limitation.**__"_

_ With that, a single black angel's wing burst from the woman's back and covered her body. The feathers dispersed, showing no other woman standing there but Kura. Both Kura and I stood there in silence. She rubbed her neck and walked up to me. She lifted her other hand, and something shot out of it. I acted on instinct and stepped aside to grab it. The light dissipated and my Zanpakutō appeared. I gazed up at Kura. She had a similar blade in her hand._

_ "__**Hmph. Now that the Witch is gone, I might as well get this show over with,**__" she lifted the blade over her shoulder, the tip facing me. "__**Defend yourself.**__"_

_ It took me a few seconds to realize that she was coming straight at me. Lifting my blade, I blocked her attack. I felt my arms nearly give out on me, a sign of the strength Kurakeshinmaru put into the blow. 'Dammit.' I gathered my strength and managed to push her back. The look of disgust on her face was evidence that she was most likely disappointed. _

_ "__**Don't you be telling me that you won't fight,**__" she snarled. "__**Because if you don't, you will die in a matter of seconds. Now, come at me and fight. I want you to be able to achieve Bankai in the **__**next two days.**__"_

_ "B-Bankai? Why do you want me to achieve Bankai," I stuttered. "AND WHY SO SOON?"_

_ "__**To be strong, you need power. To gain that power,**__" she lunged at me again. "__**You need to **__**fight. For if you do not become strong and do not fight, you will not survive in the real world. Let alone in this world. NOW FIGHT BACK, YOU WORTHLESS GIRL!**__"_

_ I jumped out of the way. I glared at her, growling, 'How dare she call me worthless.' I rushed at her, preparing to attack her with Mikazuki Kiba. Channeling the energy into my blade, I unleashed that energy at my Zanpakutō. There was a flash of light at that instant. My eyes widened. My attack had no affect what-so-ever. I saw Kura smirk evilly. Curling my lip back into a feral-snarl, I lifted the blade to attack again. A hand halted the blade. Looking up, I saw that Kura held the blade firmly between her index finger and thumb. 'How did she?'_

_ "__**Pitiful.**__"_

_ I glared at Kura. She had the same feral look on her face as mine. The one difference was that her eyes had a gleam in them that reflected the intent to punish and kill._

_ "__**You've got to be faster and stronger than THAT.**__"_

_ My stomach pushed inward as Kura flexed her claws and dug them into my gut. I gasped and was flung downwards into the 'shattered sky' below. My eyes closed for a second and I heard the sound of glass breaking. I felt an intense heat on my back, causing me to open my eyes and look back. My eyes widened._

_ "What the hell?" I covered my face as the smoke stung my eyes. "What in the world IS this?"_

_

* * *

_**Preview for Chapter 22:**

_"_**_I figured it was best for you to see your 'real' inner world. Not to mention your inner demon._**

"_My...mother? You know of my mother..."_

_The Devil Dragon laughed, sending chills down my spine.  
_

_It looked like I was bleeding purple mist as my body shimmered with a 'cold' fire...I could feel the energy pulsate through my body once again before it burst out in an explosion of red, purple, and black electricity._

_"GO FIGURE!"_


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:**

Thanks for your reviews guys:

Alice no Kurou

Kiwi-kiwi-kii

CrystalYumemi

Despiepolice

senna-taicho-kun

A Dark Lullaby

daydreamer1008

...And the rest of ya...

Sorry the chapters have been a bit dragging, but the action will start up again real soon.

I hope you'll enjoy XD

* * *

**Recap:**

_ "__**Pitiful.**__"_

_ I glared at Kura. She had the same feral look on her face as mine. The one difference was that her eyes had a gleam in them that reflected the intent to punish and kill._

_ "__**You've got to be faster and stronger than THAT.**__"_

_ My stomach pushed inward as Kura flexed her claws and dug them into my gut. I gasped and was flung downwards into the 'shattered sky' below. My eyes closed for a second and I heard the sound of glass breaking. I felt an intense heat on my back, causing me to open my eyes and look back. My eyes widened._

_ "What the hell?" I covered my face as the smoke stung my eyes. "What in the world IS this?"_

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Battle Hymn**

**(Jennifer's POV)**

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"_

_ I yelped as the intense heat scorched my face. A blast of fire and heated rock shot passed my body, jolting me back into reality. Seeing the ground coming at me fast, I twisted my body around so that I would land on my feet. I glanced around to observe my surroundings. The scenario was different than before. It was as if I had been teleported into a volcanic landscape. Lakes of lava dotted the land around me, along with the occasional cracks in the earth. Off in the distance was an enormous volcano. My mouth went agape at its size. Estimating that I must've been several leagues away from it, the mountain still towered over me up into...the heavens? I did a double-take. _

_ "Impossible," I muttered under my breath._

_ The sky was dark-red and golden-orange towards the horizon. The sunset was the same as from before, only with smoke in the air. I shook my head, confused. Even the mysterious pillars of rock jutted up through the unending darkness appeared from lava pools into the unending sky. Suddenly, I felt a shiver run down my spine. At that exact moment, I saw something coming at me from the corner of my eye. I jumped away without hesitation. Looking at the culprit, I grimaced._

_ "__**I see you are amazed at the change in scenario**__," Kurakeshinmaru chuckled at the look of my face. "__**I figured it was best for you to see your 'real' inner world. Not to mention your inner demon.**__"_

_ "Kura?"_

_ The said Zanpakutō spirit, still in her human form, ignored me and gazed at the volcano. I could just see the faint smirk on her face. The smirk grew wider as she finally turned to face me. Her eyes glowed with the surrounding heat. The ground shook, and a geyser of molten rock sprouted up in front of Kura. There was a deep chuckle. A enormous shadow appeared from behind the wall of falling debris. I gulped and bit my lip. 'Oh, hell no. There's no way...Is it even possible?' Before me stood a large dragon, unlike Kurakeshinmaru in any way, shape, or form. No. This dragon had four legs, and enormous,tattered wings that stretched passed its tail, WHEN FOLDED! It scales were of the purest obsidian, glittering like individual jewels, with faint, blue markings that striped over its legs, shoulders, and neck. Sharp spines ran along the length of its spine, with the longest spikes at the tip of its tail. The only similarity between __**It**__ and Kurakeshinmaru were the glowing, yellow eyes. The dragon looked down at me and grinned, showing its long canines._

_ "__**It has been a long time, human,**__" its voice rumbled like rolling thunder._

_ "W-What," I was at a loss of words, "Who-Who are you and where is Kurakeshinmaru?"_

_ The grin turned into a frown, then into a sneer. Something told me that this creature was not too fond of a certain someone. The dragon's eyes glared at me with unreadable emotions._

_ "__**That SNAKE is a witch, just like your mother**__."_

_ "My...mother?" I raised an eyebrow. "You know of my mother..."_

_ Before I could finish the question, the dragon began glowing and disappeared. In its place was Kurakeshinmaru. She stood there with a snarling frown. I could hear her growling._

_ "__**Must he be such an ass and draw up the courage to call me a WITCH**__," she yelled at the last part._

_ She shook her head and glanced at me. I took a step back, unsure of what was going on. Kura chuckled and lifted her chin at me._

_ "__**Forgive me. That beast of a dragon has a bit of an annoying mouth, so do not mind him.**__"_

_ I stood my ground, absent-minded. I shook of the feeling and brought up my Zanpakutō. Kura saw this gesture and returned it._

_ "__**Of course, it wouldn't be fair if I forgot about our training,**__" she grinned. "__**Then, shall we?**__"_

_ Kura lunged at me before I could even register what she said. The clash of our blades brought my consciousness back. I pushed her away and lunged at her, only to have her disappear. I grimaced and twisted around to block an attack. 'Who was that dragon?' I raised my blade and forced some distance between __Kura and myself. 'Just what the hell is going on? First, that woman. Then, Kura being anxious to have me gain Bankai, and just then that dragon appeared?' My head hurt from all of the questions filling my mind._

_ "__**STAY FOCUSED, CHILD! DO NOT LET YOUR GUARD DOWN**__!"_

_ I Shunpoed away from Kurakeshinmaru and landed on a nearby rock that was floating on the lava. The heat was immense, but I knew that I had to put it all aside to focus on the battle. I watched as another rock floated by, Kura having landed on it. We stared at each other for several seconds before charging. _

_ We clashed swords, parted, and then charged again. We did the same thing over and over again. After a while, I felt my arms beginning to ache. Had I even paid any attention to my right arm, I would've stopped to stare at myself. The faint glow radiated from my body, being brightest at the tips of my fingers. The light seemed to slim into talons. I charged at Kurakeshinmaru. This time, I felt an energy pulsate throughout my body. It made me feel as if something was crawling under my skin. I tried to shrug it off, but I couldn't. Unfortunately, I let my guard down for a split second. Pain racked my body as Kurakeshinmaru slammed into me and sent me flying into a rock pillar. Debris and dirt were blasted everywhere. I groaned from the pain, grasping my side. I opened one eye and glared at the silhouette of Kura as she walked in my direction._

_ "__**Seriously, I thought I told you to not let your guard down. Not even for a second**__," disappointment was heard in her voice. "__**Do you want to get stronger or not? Are you just going to sit around and watch as everyone else around you have to fight more than they should because you are so weak**__?"_

_ I tried to get up, but immediately fell on one knee. The pain mixed with the rippling energy shot through my body. It was excruciating, so much that it distorted my vision. I lowered my head to try and calm with the uneasiness. I looked up as Kura launch an attack at me. 'Here it comes. Why can't I move?' Suddenly, everything stopped. It was as if someone had hit a Pause-button somewhere. A nearly-invisible ghost of the colossal dragon slowly strolled towards me._

_ "__**Let it go, human**__," the voice of the glistening beast echoed through my mind. "__**Will you just sit there and let HER win. I'll tear you apart if you do not rise and take hold of this power that I am willing to lend you**__?"_

_ 'P-Power? Wait...Who are you?' There was a deep growl that responded through my mind. _

_ "__**Hmph. You already know my identity, human. Just accept my help and win already. I cannot stand another glance at that witch's grin**__." _

_ The presence began to fade, but his voice continued to echo. _

_ "Tell me, dragon. Just who are you?" I thought for a moment, "Are you this Black God that I am suppose to be the reincarnation of?"_

_ The Devil Dragon laughed, sending chills down my spine. _

_ "__**Maybe I am, maybe I am not. Although, I do humor you for your stupidity and immaturity, human**__." _

_ I blinked my eyes and growled at the insult. What I got in return was nothing more than a chuckle. _

_ "__**I will tell you this. That...Kurakeshinmaru you call your Zanpakutō is not the only one in this world. My powers are far greater than her own**__."_

_ I said nothing. What this voice was telling me was confusing me. I wanted to hold my head, but couldn't move my arms. In fact, I couldn't move any part of my body, but my eyes. _

_ "__**Take hold of my power and unleash Hell on this flying serpent**__."_

_ The words repeated themselves in my head. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Breathing out, a low rumble vibrated my throat and the energy became as cold as ice. I opened my eyes and looked at my arms. The power that the dragon spoke of leaked through the pores on my skin. It looked like I was bleeding purple mist as my body shimmered with 'cold' fire. I felt something form on my face and cover my entire head. I looked back up at Kura. The moment I did, everything seemed to return to normal. I stood and raised my Zanpakutō over my shoulder. I could feel the energy pulsate through my body once again before it burst out in an explosion of red, purple, and black electricity._

_ "Bankai," I hissed, sending chills down my own spine._

_ I lunged forward and slashed at Kura before she could even react in time to block me. She glanced at me, sneering a bit. I heard her curse several profanities before jumping away. I grinned at her. For some reason, I felt like I could enjoy this fight. Not blood-lust, but just the mere rush of energy._

_ "__**I should've expected him to lend you his power**__," she leaned to the side, still glaring at me. "__**That dragon should stay out of this. This is your training to gain the next release for your Zanpakutō. You may have achieved Bankai, but it was in your Mother's best wishes for you gain it **__**WITHOUT any cheating what so ever...DO YOU HEAR ME, BLACK DRAGON**__?"_

_ Kurakeshinmaru was obviously pissed. It was enough to wipe the grin off of my face. There was a deep chuckle that could've been mistakened as an erupting volcano. My nose twitched, causing me to bring my hand up to my face. I could feel the bony texture of the Hollow mask that was on my face when I trained under Kisuke. I grimaced and lifted the hilt of my Zanpakutō. Smashing the mask, I glared at it before turning my attention towards the black blade in front of me. It was then that I noticed the change in my sword's appearance. It now looked more like a normal katana, only much...much longer. The new tsuba was shaped like three, interlocking tomoe, and the blade was ebony-colored with a scarlet edge. A bright-blue line ran along the mid-line of the blade. Looking closer, I could barely make out the tiny intricate design of a thorny vine form the design. All-in-all, the blade was immensely beautiful. I smiled when I saw the dragon-shaped blade on the end of a chain that extended from the hilt. 'It reminds me of my scar.' I glanced over at my right hand and noticed that it, along with the rest of my forearm, was covered in blackened scales and glowed with purple-blue energy. My finger nails had lengthened into long talons. For a moment, I considered that I had gained the arm of a Devil. I flexed my hand and lowered it to my side. I glanced back at Kurakeshinmaru. The scene made me tilt my head. Kura was watching me intently. A smirk had somehow found its way across her lips._

_ "__**I see you are succumbing to the changes**__," she chuckled. "__**Although...I would have to say that you look a lot like both your Mother...and myself, child**__."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "__**Have a look at yourself. A closer look**__," she nudged her blade in my direction. "__**This is your Bankai.**__"_

_ I looked at my body and saw what she meant. Glancing between my body and her and back to myself, I noticed that our attire matched perfectly. I was now wearing a red, leather vest and black-and-red pants. A long, sleeveless overcoat covered my shoulders and extended down to my ankles. I threw my head back and laughed._

_ "God, I think I look like Dante from Devil May Cry 2," I shook my head and held out my arms. "GO FIGURE!"_

_

* * *

_**Preview for Chapter 23:**

"Did you hear from Unohaha yet?"

I glanced up. My lieutenant looked at my questioningly. I shook my head and got up. It had a whole day since the incident.

"No. I haven't," I walked over to the window, the one that Jennifer had come through as a cat. "She gave me her word that she would tell me if anything came up."

_ '__**She is gripping her blade so hard that her hands are bleeding**__,'_ Hyōrinmaru commented when he saw what I was looking at.

_"__**Well done, child. But remember this, even though you do not have an evil entity inside of you as that Ichigo boy does, take caution. The only real enemy in this world is yourself**__," Kura stretched __out her dark, feathered wings. "__**Your crave for power will eventually get the better of you, no matter what you do. A vampire to your own existence, your inner demon will eat you alive. Not unless you manage to find the other half.**__"_


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Hey, guys. I want to thank all of ya for your wonderful reviews & patience.

Please continue to review & let me know what you all think. Every bit means a lot to me XD

Anyways, on with the story...

* * *

**Recap:**

_ "__**I see you are succumbing to the changes**__," she chuckled. "__**Although...I would have to say that you look a lot like both your Mother...and myself, child**__."_

_ "What are you talking about?"_

_ "__**Have a look at yourself. A closer look**__," she nudged her blade in my direction. "__**This is your Bankai.**__"_

_ I looked at my body and saw what she meant. Glancing between my body and her and back to myself, I noticed that our attire matched perfectly. I was now wearing a red, leather vest and black-and-red pants. A long, sleeveless overcoat covered my shoulders and extended down to my ankles. I threw my head back and laughed._

_ "God, I think I look like Dante from Devil May Cry 2," I shook my head and held out my arms. "GO FIGURE!"_

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**This Animal I Have Become**

** (T****ō****shir****ō****'s POV)**

Whatever had caused the explosion was still unknown. However, during the chaos, it turned out that Renji Abarai of Squad Six and Izuru Kira of Squad Three had escaped. Momo went missing and Jennifer, she was rendered unconscious from being crushed under the rubble. I nearly died from a heart attack and almost killed one of the Soul Reapers guarding the prisons. They had thought that SHE was the one responsible for the explosion. SHE HAD HANDCUFFS ON! HOW COULD SHE HAVE DONE SUCH A THING? Not to mention I knew Jenny. She would never even have the thought of doing so. Well, I guess she would, but not in a time like this. To her luck, and to my relief, Captain Unohana had proposed to keep her within her Division. She had told me that she'd keep Mayuri away from her and let me know when she wakes up...if she wakes up. I mentally smacked myself for thinking that. Jennifer was strong, and with her now a Soul Reaper, she wouldn't give up so easily.

I sighed and looked down a the paperwork I was currently signing. I signed my name and put it away. At that moment, Rangiku walked in.

"Captain, how are things coming along?"

"They're fine," I mumbled. "I'm just trying to get this work out of the way."

"Did you hear from Unohaha yet?"

I glanced up. My lieutenant looked at my questioningly. I shook my head and got up. It had a whole day since the incident.

"No. I haven't," I walked over to the window, the one that Jennifer had come through as a cat. "She gave me her word that she would tell me if anything came up."

It still intrigued me how Jennifer was able to shape-shift. It reminded me of the previous Captain of Squad Two, and of the Stealth Force. I rubbed my temple. Everything was now making me over-think what was really going on. The Ryoka, there must have been more to why they were here. And Rukia Kuchiki's execution was far too strange. Her execution method was meant to be for a Soul Reaper with the spirit level of a Captain, and Rukia's was nowhere as close.

"What are you thinking, Captain," Rangiku moved to the edge of my desk.

"Stuff. I'm not sure if I'm missing something," I turned towards the couch. "Something's not right."

I stared at the window. My mind was made up. Turned around and ran out of the office, Rangiku yelling after me.

"Rangiku, I need you to stay here in case something comes up. I've got some unfinished business to take care of. Understood?"

I was gone before she had the chance to retort. I Shunpoed to the barracks near the scene of Aizen's assassination. I saw movement, drawing my attention to the silver hair of a certain Second Division Captain. I jumped down in front of him before he could go any further. Izuru was standing behind his Captain.

"That's as far as you go, Captain Gin Ichimaru."

I was instantly greeted by a chuckle. My body cringed in hatred at the Captain standing before me. That fox-face of his smirked more with each passing second. I went to draw Hyōrinmaru, but a figure stopped me. I glanced up and gasped. Momo was standing between me and Ichimaru and his Lieutenant.

"Momo, what are you doing here?"

She didn't answer me. She was clutching something in her shihakusho.

"You need to move. Get out of here before Gin tries to hurt you."

I went to lunge passed Momo, but she stopped me. _What?_ I stared in bewilderment. Momo's Zanpakutō was aimed at my throat.

"Momo, what are you doing? He's the enemy here, not me."

"Why...Why did you do it," she stuttered, trying not to cry.

"What are you talking about-"

"WHY DID YOU KILL CAPTAIN AIZEN, SHIRO-KUN?"

_What? I didn't kill that man._ A thought passed through my head. _Gin._ I glared at the said Captain. He was chuckling at me. _'__**It's a trap. Take caution,**__'_ Hyōrinmaru warned me.

"Well, well, well. It seems that our lil' Captain has been threatened by his own childhood friend. Don't 'ya think, Kira," he glanced at Kira.

I growled. I Flash-Stepped to get away from Momo and headed straight for Gin. However, Momo caught up to me and swiped her blade at me, causing me to move out of the way. I could see the tears falling from her eyes as she tried, and yet tried not, to kill me.

"WHY? YOU WERE MY FRIEND! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?"

I growled and Shunpoed as far away from Momo as I could go, while keeping Gin in my line of sight. Suddenly, something caught my eye. My blood boiled with hatred and anger. Momo's hands were bleeding._ '__**She is gripping her blade so hard that her hands are bleeding**__,'_ Hyōrinmaru commented when he saw what I was looking at. I growled and unsheathed my Zanpakutō. Ignoring Momo, I lunged at Ichimaru for one last time. The moment Momo Shunpoed in front of me, trying to stop me, I reacted on instinct and hit her. My heart dropped as I heard my friend hit the ground.

"MOMO!"

I Shunpoed to her side. She was still breathing, but was shaken. She was going to be out of it for a while. I heard hands clapping. It made my blood boil.

"Didn't think that a friend would strike down another," he mocked me. "Especially with that Ryoka friend of 'ya."

"Shut up," I growled, feeling my spiritual energy sky-rocket. "Didn't I tell you that if you made Momo shed even a drop of blood I would kill you? AND LEAVE JENNIFER OUT OF THIS!"

" Such a shame. Here, you tried to kill an ol' friend, and now attacked the woman you've known since Soul Reaper Academy. Such a sham-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

I gripped Hyōrinmaru and lifted it into the air. I didn't even need to glance at Izuru to know that he was scared to death.

"Kira, I think you should move out the way a bit," Ichimaru chuckled at Izuru

"Don't just move out the area. Get as far away as you possibly can," I glanced at him briefly. "If you are within ten kilometers of this place, I cannot guarantee that you'll be safe."

Kira turned and Shunpoed off. I mentally smirked.

"REIGN UPON THE FROZEN HEAVENS, HYŌRINMARU!"

The skies changed as the dark clouds rolled in. My Zanpakutō froze and sprouted the crystalline mini-version of Hyōrinmaru. My Zanpakutō howled into the wind.

"Hm. I think things just got a lil' chilly here," Gin unsheathed his Zanpakutō.

I growled and thrusted the blade down, sending the ice dragon at Gin. He Shunpoed out of the way. Ice and water flew all over the place. Izuru, who was still in the vicinity, was caught by the freezing water. Fortunately for him, only his legs were frozen in place. I turned at Gin and dodged an oncoming blade. Gin retracted his blade and smirked at me.

"Aw. I missed."

I sent the dragon at him again. Missed. My frown turned into a slight smirk as the chain wrapped around Gin's left arm. I landed beside him, holding the chain. The ice crept up Ichimaru's arm, causing him to frown. I grimaced. Very few times had the Captain frowned, let alone open his eyes. His red eyes pierced mine like a blade.

"Strike 'em dead," was all I could hear.

I grimaced and jumped out of the way, letting the chain go.

"I'd watch where 'ya move," he smirked once again.

_What?_ I glanced over my shoulder. _MOMO!_ The blade was heading straight for her. At the distance between me and her, I wasn't going to reach her in time. The blade stopped. Someone was holding against the attack.

"Rangiku," I muttered, somewhat relieved.

"Forgive. Me. Captain," she was putting her strength into the block. "I felt that you may have needed help, so I came."

She glanced at Ichimaru. I could see the sadness in her eyes.

"GIN ICHIMARU, PUT AWAY YOUR BLADE OR IT WILL BE ME YOU'LL FIGHT AGAINST," she yelled at him.

I gripped Hyōrinmaru, ready for another attack. It didn't come. Gin grimaced and retracted his Zanpakutō. Both him and Rangiku stared at each other briefly before Gin turned away.

"Let's go, Izuru," he Shunpoed off.

I watched as Izuru managed to break free of the ice. He followed his Captain.

"Captain, are you alright?"

"Yes, Rangiku. I'm fine," I turned to her and Momo. "Let's get her out of here."

Rangiku nodded and picked Momo up. I grabbed her Zanpakutō and left for the Tenth Division barracks. _First Jennifer, and now Momo,_ I growled. _Dammit. What the hell is going on?_

_

* * *

_

**(Jennifer's POV)**

_ I brought up my blade, blocking yet another attack. Kurakeshinmaru was NOT going easy on me what so ever. I growled and pushed her back, my Zanpakutō's ebony blade glistening in the heated light. Ever since I achieved Bankai, Kurakeshinmaru was pushing me passed my limits. I Shunpoed away from her and landed on a broken rock pillar. The landscape was crumbling in the midst of our fight. Most of the pillars fell into the lava, adding to the ruins. I huffed, trying to catch my breath. It was hard to breathe in this heat, added to the fight. I didn't even know how long we had been fighting. It seemed like an eternity here. Even though it was similar to Urahara's training grounds, time seemed to go by much slower in this world._

_ "__**PAY ATTENTION, KID**__!"_

_ "Dammit," I grimaced and jumped away._

_ "__**Why are you running away**__," Kura growled at me. "__**Running doesn't do you any good, so why do it**__?"_

_ "SHUT UP," I retorted. "It's not every day that I fight in a place like THIS, SO SHOVE IT!"_

_ "__**Tsk. Pitiful**__."_

_ I Shunpoed onto a rock that was moving through one of the many rivers of lava. Kurakeshinmaru caught up to me and landed on the rock as well. Surprisingly, it was big enough to hold the both of us._

Que on Music "White Fatalis Theme"**(1)**

_ We stared at each other, waiting for the other to attack first. Seconds turned into minutes. Finally, Kura made the first move, and we lunged at each other, our coats flowing in the invisible wind. Our blades clashed, the pressure forcing the surrounding lava to lurch upwards. The heat only added to the intensity of the battle. We separated and lunged again, continuing our fight on the other boulders that passed us by. It was strange fighting on boulders moving in molten magma, not to mention maintaining balance was being rather difficult. The onslaught continued until I started hearing what sounded like a waterfall. I glanced to my side and saw some rocks falling over the horizon. My eyes immediately widened at the approaching danger. I pushed Kurakeshinmaru back and jumped into the air, narrowly missing a passing boulder. I Shunpoed onto a rock outcrop on the side of the volcanic waterfall and looked down. White hair and fiery eyes met mine._

_ "Shit," I hissed and jumped._

_ I got out of the way as Kura's blade hit the surface. I tried to slashed at Kura's face, only to have her catch my wrist with the chain on her Bankai. I tried to pull back my blade but was thrusted back towards the cliff when Kura pulled on the chain. I saw a bright flash and the maroon energy heading straight at me. My feet landed on the stone precipice and I used the momentum to push myself out of the way. Rocks flew everywhere from the impact and explosion.__ 'Dammit. How could she pack THAT much of a punch. I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT MUCH DAMAGE!' The feathered bitch lunged at me the moment I let my guard down. Luckily, I was barely able to block her attack._

_ "__**Stop talking to yourself, and maybe you can learn to do so**__," Kura smirked at me._

_ "STOP READING MY MIND, DAMNED SERPENT!"_

_ We disengaged and Shunpoed through the falling rocks, dodging the debris while trying to hit each other. Kura hit a rock and sent it straight at me, so I had to break it. The moment I did so, Kura was right in front of me. Sparks flew as blade hit blade. Kurakeshinmaru and I glared at each other through fiery eyes. Kura smirked and kicked me. I jumped back and twisted my body to land on a large chunk of rock._

_ "THAT WAS A CHEAP SHOT!"_

_ "__**Everything's cheap in life, kid**__," Kura landed in front of me. "__**So deal with it.**__"_

_ She went to charge at me, but stopped when the rock we were on broke in two. I took this chance and lunged at her, blade ready. My blade hit its mark, drawing a slight amount of blood from Kura's side. I heard __a growl._

_ "__**Not GOOD ENOUGH**__," Kura grabbed the blade and flung both it and me over her shoulder._

_ I grimaced but managed to land on a falling slab of debris. Kurakeshinmaru came at me again. I blocked most of the attack, but got nicked right under my breast. A small amount of blood quickly stained my vest. I held back a cough. The metallic taste of blood covered my tongue. I growled and jumped away from Kura before she could land another blow. Cutting at the oncoming rocks, I made it out of the chaos. I Shunpoed a ways over to a strip of land on the ground to rest for a second. I fell on one knee the moment I hit solid ground. Bringing my hand up to my mouth, I coughed up blood. 'Dammit.' I heard the air part. I moved to the side and brought up my blade. Kura blocked me again, and reached for my arm. 'Oh, no you don't.' I jumped away before she could get a good grip, and twisted my body to side-kick Kura. I hit her, but she recovered faster than I thought. She lunged at me and grabbed my head. I yelped in pain as she brought my face down, connecting it with her knee. I felt something slide through my stomach and I was sent tumbling backwards into a boulder. I stumbled, trying to recover my balance. I slumped down against a boulder, holding my stomach._

_ "Sh-Shit," I moaned. "I hate being weak."_

_ I sat down, trying to get rid of the headache. I glared at Kura and lifted my Zanpakutō. Kura saw this and grinned, her canines showing. _

_ "__**You hate being weak, huh? If you consider yourself weak, then you are not worthy of protecting those dear to you. Your friends, your family. They all will die due to your worthless being**__."_

_ I growled. Suddenly, the pain sky-rocketed as my body lurched back. Groaning, I glanced down at my shoulder. Blood seeped through the clothes and onto the blade that penetrated my shoulder. Numbness replaced the pain racing through my entire arm. My gaze lifted from the wound and followed the black blade to the hilt that Kura held. The sneer on her face showed immense disappointment._

_ "__**Tell me, are you willing to just stand around and complain about every little thing that you despise and not do a thing. The strongest of the fittest. The predator and the prey. Which are you,**__**Jennifer Starr? Are you the predator...or are you the prey that will fall to the predator?**__"_

_ I coughed up some more blood and grabbed the blade. She was right. I had to make a decision to be weak or become stronger. I began to feel my skin crawl with energy._

_ "No," I breathed in. "I'd rather die before considering such a thing. If I must, I will find whatever means to get power."_

_ "__**Very well**__," Kura smirked._

_ She stepped back and flung her blade up, sending my body in the same direction. I glanced over my shoulder and saw her coming straight at me, blade poised to hit its mark. I yelped as the deadly blade thrusted through my body over and over again. The ashen air mixed with the bloodied mist that erupted from each blow. I groaned from the pain. Kura's blade pierced through my shoulder and flung my downwards. My Zanpakutō's spirit came into view for a split second. Using that opportunity, I swung my blade and sliced through the dragon's side. Blood splattered across my face and arms. Everything passed me by as I plummeted towards the ground. I twisted around and landed roughly on the rocks. I looked up and grinned at her expression. The energy inside me was itching to be released, causing my skin to seem to bubble and simmer._

_ "__**Are you done yet, child**__," Kura hovered above me, blood continuing to pour from the ignored side wound._

_ "LIKE HELL I'M NEAR READY TO GIVE UP, KURAKESHINMARU!"_

_ I brought my right hand up to my face and activated my Hollow mask. The energy was let loose and dispersed into the smokey air. I heard a presence in the far reaches of my mind, its voice deep and full of nothing but lust, '__**Power...Give me more power**__.' I smirked behind the mask and lunged up towards the Zanpakutō spirit. I raised the ebony weapon, resting it against her exposed stomach._

_ "It's not over," I whispered in her ear. "It's far from over."_

_ I gathered the energy into my blade and slammed it into Kura's stomach, sending a explosion of red and purple to light the sky. Blood splattered from both of our bodies due to the point-blank blast: from her body and the multiple cuts on my own. I continued the onslaught, not giving Kura the chance to retaliate. After what may have been the hundredth blow, I finally stopped. I jumped down and landed on a fallen pillar of debris, looking up. The intense light faded away. Kura hovered in the sky, with the wings and tail of her true-form. She grinned down at me. Content and satisfied battle-lust filled her glowing eyes._

_ "__**Well done, child. But remember this, even though you do not have an evil entity inside of you as that Ichigo boy does, take caution. The only real enemy in this world is yourself**__," Kura stretched __out her dark, feathered wings. "__**Your crave for power will eventually get the better of you, no matter what you do. A vampire to your own existence, your inner demon will eat you alive. Not unless you manage to find the other half.**__"_

_ Kurakeshinmaru's body dispersed into a cloud of black scales and feathers. I lifted my hand and removed the mask. I stared at it, 'The...other half?' A black feather landed perfectly on the forehead, its form glistening like thousands of spines. I glanced up at where Kura once stood. The heat licked at my face, warming my aching body._

_ "I may not know what you're talking about...my inner demon and all," I thought for a moment. "Whatever. If it can help me get the power needed to protect my friends and family...then so be it."_

_ I closed my eyes, letting the Bankai-release revert to normal. The tendons of darkness webbed back into my vision, masking the inner world created by my Zanpakutō. _

I breathed in deeply, returning to my body. Back to reality. I opened my eyes, meeting the white ceiling of a new building. I turned my head and saw someone standing in the corner of the room that I found myself in. The moment she looked up at me, I smiled weakly. My body winced, the energy still crawling under my skin. _Dammit._

"How are you feeling, Miss Starr," the young woman asked.

She had short, messy hair with a string of beads falling to the side of her face. She was wearing a Lieutenant's badge on her arm. It read 'Fourth Division' on it. _She must be Unohana's Lieutenant._ I closed my eyes and grinned.

"I feel better than ever," I chuckled. "Although it feels like I haven't slept in weeks."

She nodded and left the room. As she left, I had caught a sense of uncertainty in her eyes. What that feeling was for, I did not know. However, little did I know was the slight change in my appearance. A slight pain was felt in my lower lip, from something large biting down on it from nervousness. Canines, and a bandaged right arm.

* * *

**Preview for Chapter 24:**

"C-CAPTAIN!"

I glanced at Rangiku. She was staring at something in the distance. Following her gaze, my nearly felt like vomiting. There was smoke coming from the direction of the Infirmary. No, it WAS the Infirmary.

"Shit. JENNIFER," I started panicking.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about something else, Captain Hitsugaya," Izuru glanced over his shoulder at me.

"BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYŌRINMARU!"

I felt the ice from my blade creep up onto my body, forming my Bankai form. I stretched the frosty wings, my tail twitching in contempt.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE," I yelled and lunged forward.

"TŌ-SHI-RŌ," a voice faded in and out of my range of hearing.

* * *

** (1)** White Fatalis battle theme for Monster Hunter 2G and Freedom Unite. It's a bad (beep) song. Check it out.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**Betrayed**

** (Tōshirō's POV)**

As soon as I left the Fourth Division Infirmary, I immediately went to my office. Everything was utterly chaotic. Jen had just awoken from her sleep. She had a few cuts and bruises on her, but she was having an excellent recovery. The only problem, which I had not pointed out to her, was the fact that something didn't seem right. Yes, she was recovering a lot faster than usual, but it was strange because her body refused any medication that was given to her.

_~Flashback~_

_ I stared at Unohana in disbelief._

_ "Wh-What do you mean none of the medicine works on her?"_

_ "I do not understand either, Captain Hitsugaya," Unohana turned to Jennifer. "Her body is refusing the medication. However, her healing capabilities is beyond my comprehension. I've never seen anyone who can heal as fast as she. It's like she's not even human."_

_ I looked at Jennifer. She was staring at the ceiling, most likely thinking to herself and not paying any attention to the Captain and myself. For a moment, I swore that I saw a flicker of white and orange in her eyes. The other things that struck me were the small fangs that jutted out partially from under her upper lip and her left arm was bandaged all the way up to her shoulder._

_ ~End of Flashback~_

I sat down at the desk and sighed. It was as if Jennifer had undergone a dramatic change in just under two days. I didn't mind it. The change was probably because of her Zanpakutō. I remember being told that some Zanpakutō have influences on their wielders, but still. I was unsure of what to think, nor how I should tell Jennifer. She was my closest friend, besides Momo, and friends don't keep secrets from each other.

A moan disrupted my thoughts, turning my attention to the figure laying on the couch not far from me. Momo turned onto her side, exposing her bandaged hands. My stomach churned. Just the mere thought of what happened last night brought back the anger I had for Gin Ichimaru. _Dammit. Damn that man._ I felt Hyōrinmaru shift in my mind, but he did not speak. Even he had been unusually quiet lately.

"Captain, what do you plan on doing now," Rangiku spoke from the doorway.

I got up and walked passed her. I had made my decision. I had to get questions answered. The only people who could help were the Central 46.

"We're leaving for the Central."

"What? Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"We have to get answers, Rangiku," I glanced at Momo and left. "Let's go."

We made outside the Division and headed for the Central's Headquarters. The air had a sense of uneasiness. It made me sick to the stomach, but I quickly shrugged it off. Suddenly, I felt the air pressure shift and expand outwards. The air in my lungs was sucked out for a moment. _What on Earth?_

"C-CAPTAIN!"

I glanced at Rangiku. She was staring at something in the distance. Following her gaze, my nearly felt like vomiting. There was smoke coming from the direction of the Infirmary. No, it WAS the Infirmary.

"Shit. JENNIFER," I started panicking.

I started to Shunpo. _'__**Master, do not worry,**__'_ Hyōrinmaru had finally spoken from his slumber. _WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'DO NOT WORRY'? JENNIFER COULD BE... '__**She is fine. She has everything under control. I just spoke with her Zanpakutō. They have to take care of some unfinished business.**__'_ I growled, _Unfinished business? YOU CALL PUTTING THE INFIRMARY UP IN FLAMES A WAY TO GET OUT? '__**It is their decision. There are no casualties, so no need to worry. Focus on the task on hand.**__'_ With that, my Zanpakutō retreated back into my mind. I took a long glance at the smoke. I faintly made out the small figure jumping out of the smoke and Flash-Stepping in one direction. I grimaced and Shunpoed away.

"CAPTAIN," Rangiku yelled after me, but managed to catch up. "What's going on?"

"That was Jennifer. What is going through her mind, I do not know," I kept my gaze forward, as to not look at the smoke. "But whatever she doing is her call. It's obvious that she has something to take care of, while we have to take care of something ourselves."

"But what about the other Captains? I'm sure that they'll..."

"I'm sure that they've got enough on their hands to not dwell on the issue."

We made it to the Central 46. The doors were barred but there was no sign of the patrol.

"That's odd. I wonder where the guards are," I walked up to the door.

"Maybe they've been given different jobs with the Ryoka Invasion."

I touched the door and gasped. There was no spirit energy. I reached behind me and grabbed my Zanpakutō's hilt.

"Captain, what are you d-"

I cut through the door with ease, but there was no alarm. _What is this?_ I heard Rangiku gasp.

"Why didn't the alarms go off," I re-sheathed Hyōrinmaru. "There should be Soul Reapers here by now."

Rangiku and I walked inside. It was completely dark. I used a kidō spell and lit the room. The stench of blood filled the room. I had to cover my mouth to prevent myself from vomiting.

"What...What happened here?"

There were bodies lying on the ground, some were sitting. Blood was splattered across the walls and floor. I walked over to a nearby chair and touched the blood. It was dry.

"They must've been dead for weeks. The blood was already crusted."

"Who could have done this," Rangiku walked over to the other side of the room.

I opened my mouth and turned to Rangiku, but stopped. There was someone standing in the doorway behind my Lieutenant. I instantly got in a stance and reached for my sword. The person stepped back, into the light. _Izuru Kira? What on earth?_

"IZURU, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

He didn't answer me. Instead, he turned and Shunpoed off. Rangiku and myself took off after him. _What the heck is going on? Why is he...No. He couldn't have... '__**Do not come to conclusions, Master. It is too early for that now.**__'_ All three of us had Shunpoed outside of the Central 46 and were now heading away form the area.

"IZURU, STOP!"

Finally, the blonde boy stopped. Rangiku landed in front of him, while I stayed behind him. He refused to even look at us. Both Rangiku and I got ready in case he were to attack.

"What the hell is going on, Kira? Do not tell me that it was YOU who killed the Central 46."

"It was not I."

"Then who was it," now it was Rangiku's turn to speak.

Kira became quiet. He slowly moved his hand over to the hilt of his Zanpakutō. I had a bad feeling of what was going to happen.

"Shouldn't you be worrying about something else, Captain Hitsugaya," Izuru glanced over his shoulder at me.

"What are you talking about?"

"Shouldn't you know? Momo."

I widened my eyes, but quickly scowled at him.

"What did you do to her-"

"I didn't do anything, but you should know that she excels in Kidō. Don't you," Kira glanced back at Rangiku. "You know about that shield that you put Momo in? No one can get in, but if one were to use a spell from the inside..."

The realization hit me. Momo was an expert in Kidō. _Dammit._ I turned around and Shunpoed off, but not before telling Rangiku to hold Kira off. _Dammit. Why didn't I think of that? She could be...Dammit._ For all I knew, Momo was most likely spying on Rangiku and I for who knows how long. I made my way back to the Central 46 and searched for her Spirit Energy signature. It was faint but still there.

"Dammit," I silently cursed to myself for my stupidity.

I had to get to Momo. She could get hurt. I followed the trail down the stairs. I felt a fluctuate in her Spirit Force. It was fading fast. _Dammit._ The air was getting thicker and darker. I could feel an ominous force trying to pull my body down.

"Dammit. MOMO!"

I reached the end of the corridor. _No way._ I stared at the two Soul Reapers standing not far from me. One Soul Reaper took the breath out of my lungs.

"Y-You're supposed to be dead."

The noticeable brunette Captain turned to me and grinned. The light flickered in his eye glasses.

"Oh? You've came, Captain Hitsugaya," Aizen mocked at me.

"How nice of you to join us," Ichimaru stepped to Aizen's side and smirked.

I suddenly felt Momo's Spirit Energy behind the men. I couldn't help but notice the thin trail of blood coming from one of the houses.

"WHERE IS MOMO? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?"

"Why don't you go look for yourself," Aizen stepped aside.

I Shunpoed passed them and followed the blood. Anger and pure hatred flashed in my heart. Momo was lying on the ground, in her own blood. I kneeled down and turned her onto her back. There was a stab wound in her stomach.

"It was such a shame. I had no intention of harming her...yet."

"Aizen," I hissed.

I knew they both sensed the venom in my voice. I turned to Aizen and unsheathed Hyōrinmaru. I lunged at the other Captain, pointing the blade at his heart. He Shunpoed away just before I hit him.

"Now, now. Is that really necessary, Captain," Aizen appeared behind me.

I turned and lifted the blade. Snarling at the traitor, I readied my Bankai. The air around us instantly dropped intensely.

"BANKAI! DAIGUREN HYŌRINMARU!"

I felt the ice from my blade creep up onto my body, forming my Bankai form. I stretched the frosty wings, my tail twitching in contempt.

"I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE," I yelled and lunged forward.

I moved too fast for the taller Captain to see. I mentally smirked as the long Zanpakutō protruded from his chest, instantly freezing his entire body.

"You're too slow."

The Captain in the ice disappeared, revealing nothing but air. _What? How did he?_ Pain racked through my body, spurting blood from my left shoulder. I glanced over at the wound. The cut had nearly taken off my entire arm. Looking passed it, I saw Aizen standing behind me. He was unharmed.

"H-How...d-did you?"

"Simple," he smirked at me. "You fell for my Zanpakutō's special ability, Perfect Hypnotism."

My vision was fading fast. No longer able to hold my own body up, my knees gave out. There was a swoosh of warm and cool air, and something...or someone...caught me.

"TŌ-SHI-RŌ," a voice faded in and out of my range of hearing.

I looked up and could barely make out the outline of a young woman's face. She turned and seemed to talk with someone. I heard a growl aimed at another person. Even though I couldn't see her, there was something familiar about her Spirit Pressure. _J-Jennifer?_ I closed my eyes. I felt her grip tighten slightly and then let go. I heard her yell out at someone before I blacked-out from the pain.

**Sorry about this being such a short Chapter. Please don't kill me. I promise to make up in that Chapter. I am getting ready for the big fight coming up for the next Chapter. It's also starting to get hard trying to get the updates in since I'm getting ready for my College classes coming up in a few weeks. I probably won't be able to get more than one Chapter updated once a week, so please stay tuned and be patient.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Konnichiwa, guys. Here goes the big battle. Please enjoy & review XD

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Sword of the Devil**

** (Jennifer's POV)**

I took in a deep gulp of breath as I escaped from the debris of the Fourth Division Infirmary. I looked back and saw the damage that I had done. It made me grimace. '**_There's not that much damage, child_**_,'_ Kura tried to calm me, but failed. _'_**_And why do you get yourself worked up over these kind of things_**_?'_ I sighed, following up a growl. _Because, Kura, when we have to escape something, why do we have to make such a grand exit? We could've taken a different method. '_**_Oh. And which method would THAT be? Hm?_**_'_ I growled at her again. I gripped the hilt of my Zanpakutō and left in the direction of Lady Yoruichi's hideout, concealing my Reiatsu. _I don't know. If you had given me some time, then I would've had a better plan._ All I heard was Kurakeshinmaru chuckling before residing back into my inner world. I continued to Shunpo towards the big hill. If my memory was still fresh, then Yoruichi would be underneath the hill. I remembered her saying that the hideout was cut into the side cliffs and underneath was dug out. I glanced down at my right arm. It was bandaged all the way up to my shoulder. There were no broken bones, nor lacerations that were fatal. However, ever since I had woken up from my fight with Kura, the skin underneath the wrapping tingled every so often. While back in the Infirmary, I remembered seeing Gin Ichimaru waltzing into my room. I had ignored his mockery of comments, but from the time that he walked in to the time that he left, my arm stung slightly and seemed to pulsate. It was really annoying, and still was.

"Dammit," I rubbed my forearm, where the sensation was at its worse. "Why is this being such a bothersome pain in the ass?"

_'_**_In case you failed to recall, must I remind you of the last part of our fight_**_?'_ There was silence. The only noise being the wind in my ears as I continued to Shunpo. _'..._**_Very well. You had said that you didn't care if you lost a part of you in order to become stronger. Strong enough to protect those pitiful Soul Reapers who are dear to you_**_.'_ I mentally nodded, despite the anger welling up again. I glanced at the arm, earning a faint tingle in response. I looked forward and narrowed my eyes. Kura was about to shoot another response at me, but I pushed her away for the time being.

I landed at the doorstep of Yoruichi's place. It looked the same as while I was training with her. I walked in and went straight for the staircase in the back. Walking down, I could faintly hear the yelling and arguing in the arena. I rolled my eyes and just Shunpoed down. I raised an eyebrow at the scene and chuckled. Ichigo was in the middle of the room standing next to a certain 'Pineapple'. They were obviously in the middle of a heated argument. _Must be over the Rukia issue that we're here for._ I scanned the area and found Yoruichi leaning against a boulder, watching the scene unwrap. An idea popped in my head. Smirking, I Shunpoed right behind Ichigo so that he was between me and Yoruichi and Renji. They didn't see me until the last second.

"LOOK! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP DAMMIT," obvious Ichigo.

"HEY, I WANT TO SAVE RUKIA AS MUCH AS YOU DO," Renji was trying to keep his cool, while trying to ignore the look I was giving Ichigo's back. "SO DON'T GO ACTING LIKE THE BIG HERO HERE!"

"YEAH? WELL, I..."

I tapped Ichigo on his shoulder and waited. He turned to face me, face brimming with heated anger. It took him a few milliseconds to look down at me. He yelped in surprise and jumped back at least twenty feet. I raised another eyebrow, and started laughing. I glanced up at the other two. Renji already had his Zanpakutō out, and Yoruichi was as calm as ever, if not a bit surprised. I managed to stifle the laugh and regain my posture. I brought up my hand and waved.

"H-Hey, g-guys," I started chuckling again. "S-Sorry. What I meant to say was...What's up?"

Renji's mouth dropped to the ground, while Ichigo turned bright-red...again. Yoruichi stayed calm and walked up to me. I could see the faint smile on her face.

"I see that you're doing better, Jen," she patted me on the head, earning an annoyed growl. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," I shrugged, now ignoring the two imbeciles behind Yoruichi. "Been through hell and back, but I managed to gain Bankai. Although Kura was being the bitch that she always is."

"I'm not surprised. Congratulations, kid."

We both glanced at the boys. They were now ignoring us and had resumed their previous argument. I felt a sweat-drop coming up, and sighed. I looked at Yoruichi with a lop-sided grin. She chuckled, shaking her head.

"Let them be. They need to realize that there is more at stake at the moment than a pointless argument."

"No argument there."

"How are things with your boyfriend," Yoruichi whispered.

"What," I turned a faint pink. "Oh, him. F-Fine...I guess. He apologized like over a million times. The situation was kind of my fault, since I had provoked him and all that matter."

I yelped and grasped my head where Yoruichi smacked me. I pouted, earning a laugh and a glare from my teacher.

"Okay, okay. I get it," I shook my head. "I need to lay-off the taunting for a while."

"You got that right, kid."

After a while and more bickering, Ichigo and Renji came to conclusion,whatever it was...I hadn't been paying attention...and left the arena. Only Yoruichi and myself remained standing. I looked up at where the sky would be, despite us being underground. I had felt a fluctuation in the air. Someone's Spirit Pressure had risen and then fell slightly. My hand found its way to my arm the moment it started pulsating again. This time it stung. I felt Yoruichi place a hand on my shoulder.

"You alright, Jennifer," she had the look of concern on her face.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Your arm. It pulsed, didn't it?"

I glanced at Yoruichi. Surprise written all over my face. _How...How did she know?_

"Your Zanpakutō is nothing like the other Zanpakutōs, Jen. Your Bankai is what gave you that arm. Correct?"

"Y-Yeah," I nodded. "What else do you know about it?"

"Not much," she shrugged. "Only that it's unique and very similar to your mother's Zanpakutō."

"My...mother?"

"You'll learn more about her later on. Right know, I think you're needed."

I felt another fluctuation in the Spirit Pressure from before. I turned to Yoruichi, but she was already gone. I let out a deep sigh and took my leave. _'_**_About time, child. Maybe we can knock some sense in whomever is causing all that racket outside_**_.' Kura...Whatever, never mind._ Kura chuckled, _'_**_I know what goes through that mind of yours. Now, let's go save that  
Punk-Ass Kid Captain_**_.'_ I couldn't help but agree with her. I Shunpoed out of the hideout, following the Spirit Pressure. I went passed the Execution Hill, or whatever it was called. There was definitely a fight that had taken place up there, but it wasn't my place. I turned and headed for the Central 46. I saw Captain Unohana along the way, so I made a pit-stop and landed in front of both her and her Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu.

"Who're you," obviously Unohana's Lieutenant plucked up the courage to speak up.

"Calm yourself, Isane. It's only Miss Jennifer."

I turned to them, scratching my head nervously. I had a feeling that Unohana was angered at the damage that I did to her Squad Barracks.

"Hehe. S-Sorry about before," I put my hands up in self-defense. "I swear. I didn't mean to cause that much damage. It was Kurakeshinmaru's idea."

_'_**_Oh, sure. Put that blame on your own Zanpakutō_**_.' Shut up, Kura. You know it was YOUR fault. And didn't we already have this dispute earlier?_

"It's alright, Jennifer," somehow the woman was now right next to me. "I understand the circumstances at hand. But you will help me with the cleaning, would you?"

"Uh? Of course, Captain Unohana."

The old woman's smile was all that convinced me. Even though I was going to help her anyways, that smile of hers sends shivers down my spine. Kura laughed,_ '_**_And here I thought the Queen of Scariness goes to yours truly_**_.' Sh-SHUT UP, KURA!_ I got more laughter in response. I shook my head.

"Captain Unohana. We need to go to the Central 46. I felt Spirit Pressure down there."

"As did I and Kotetsu. That is where we are heading."

I looked at Isane. We both nodded and followed the elder Captain. The moment the Spirit Energy fluctuated again, more intensely this time, I started to panic. I recognized the Reiatsu since I was closer. _T__ō__shir__ō__. Shit._ I turned to the two Soul Reapers with me and told them that I had to move out. That someone needed me. Unohana nodded and allowed me to leave. With that, I Shunpoed as fast as I could.

"Dammit," I cursed several profanities. "Hang in there, Snowball. Hang in there."

Everything went passed, as if I was running for my life. I didn't care about the few Soul Reapers that I passed along the way. I had to get to Tōshirō before it was too late. Following the energy trail like a bloodhound, I made my way underground to where I suspected the Central 46 had their housing. There were three...no four more spirit forces down there. One was extremely faint and another was dropping fast. By now, my arm was pulsating like crazy. It only fueled my anger and urge to move faster. _Fuck this._ I brought Kura and unleashed an attack on the wall in front of me, allowing me a short-cut to my destination. I landed on the ground and cursed even more profanities at the sight. There was blood and ice on the ground. One body, a female Soul Reaper, was laying on the ground not far from me. However, what pissed me off even more was the sight of Tōshirō getting slashed across his shoulder and back. Blood splattered into the air. I heard Kurakeshinmaru hiss with anger.

"TŌSHIRŌ!"

I ran forward and caught him before he hit the ground. He glanced up at me, but I knew that he was close to passing out. His normally-bright, teal eyes were faded. He mumbled something and closed his eyes. I gripped his uninjured shoulder and tried to wake in up.

"TŌSHIRŌ! DAMMIT, WAKE UP! TŌSHIRŌ!"

He didn't wake, but he still had a pulse. That meant that he was still alive. I sighed in relief, but that quickly disappeared the moment I glared at the two men standing before me. Gin Ichimaru had a smirk of amusement, while Aizen looked amused.

"Well, what do we have here," Aizen chuckled.

"I think it's best tha' we left her alone," Ichimaru was trying to cover his fear, which I had sensed.

"You SON OF A BITCH," I hissed, narrowing my eyes. "I'LL KILL FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!"

"Jennifer," Unohana and her Lieutenant had finally showed up.

"Get them out of here," I screamed through clenched teeth, motioning at Momo and Tōshirō. "Get them as far away from here as possible."

I saw Aizen move slightly as Unohana Shunpoed over to the injured Soul Reapers. Acting on pure instinct, I lunged forward. I brought up my Zanpakutō, aiming at his source of life. He deflected my attack just by simply raising his Zanpakutō a few inches. Sparks flew everywhere. I glared up a him, snarling like a mad wolf. A smirk appeared on his face, and he disappeared. I twisted my body, paring his attack to my backside. I pushed him back at least a hundred or so feet. I Flash-Stepped up to him and slashed down Kurakeshinmaru. The ice that was previously here was beginning to disintegrate due to the heat in the thickened air. I saw a flash of silver to my right and Shunpoed away from the extended blade. I turned and sneered at Ichimaru.

"Aizen," his usual smirk was gone. "If you'd allow me to take care of this?"

"Of course. I'll go start with the preparations."

When Aizen turned to leave, I lunged him. I was NOT going to let him get away. Not after what he did to Tōshirō and Momo. However, I was stopped by Ichimaru. I growled in anger at Aizen's retreating back. The moment he was out of sight, I turned at lunged straight at my next victim. Ichimaru smirked and jumped out of the way. I followed him, paring an attack from his Zanpakutō.

"Now, now. Is this really necessary?"

"Shut the hell up, you bastard," I growled. "Why do you stop me from killing him? DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT HE HAD DONE?"

"Yes, I do," he smirked at me. "But that doesn't mean that I'll let ya kill him."

He Shunpoed away and activated his Shikai. I crouched down and Shunpoed away from the deadly blade. I glanced around, making sure that Unohana, Isane, Momo, and Tōshirō were no longer in the area. Content upon seeing no one, I channeled my spirit force into my blade and sent a wave of bloodied energy at the traitor. He grinned and managed to get out of the way at the last second, having part of his shihakusho singed. I snarled, baring my lengthened canines. I sent another Mikazuki Kiba at my target. An explosion soon followed, and a slender blade shot out from the debris. My arm tingled and pulsated with energy. I brought the arm up to block the attack. The contained energy in my arm exploded out as the blade hit the bandages, ripping them apart to expose the new limb.

_Que on Music "Only the Strongest Will Survive"_

Red electricity sparked in the air. I glanced at my arm, Seeing the permanent, yet helpful change. My arm was covered in jet-black scales, and violet energy glowed from between the interlocking scales. My finger nails lengthened into talons and glowed with the same energy.

"Hm? It would seem as though ya have a trick up ya sleeve."

"Well, if that's the case, then let's have some fun," my voice cackled almost like electricity.

I smirked and pushed his blade away, sending him flying backwards. He quickly recovered. I watched as Ichimaru's face contorted with unease.

"Shall we dance," I chuckled, clenching my fist.

I crouched down and Shunpoed at him, ramming my knuckles into his face before he could react. I grinned and blasted him with two Mikazuki Kiba. The blasts hit him dead-on. Still retaining the grin on his face, Ichimaru looked down at his now-bleeding side.

"Aw. Ya got me," he mocked at me.

I sneered at him as he went to point his Zanpakutō at me. There was a flash and I Shunpoed away, receiving only a thin, shallow cut on my new arm. The injury quickly healed, replacing the ripped scales. I laughed and raised Kurakeshinmaru to point at his heart.

"Bankai. Akairo Zankō Kurakeshinmaru."

The air pressure around us instantly dropped and darkened electricity surged through the ground, levitating the rubble. Ichimaru managed to Shunpo away from the grounded attack, luck on his side again. This only made me grin even more, and I activated Bankai:

"Mikazuki no Kage."

The energy, again, surged at Ichimaru. He had to constantly Shunpo away, unable to attack on his own. He Shunpoed to the other side of the Central 46 area. My sensitive ears picked up the coughing and mumbling he made. Words like "Her Reiatsu is poisonous" and "This is rather dangerous yet fun" escaped from his lips.

"You betcha," I grinned in his face.

I saw him frown and tried to get away from me. I felt Kura smirk in amusement, causing me to smirk as well. I was about to Shunpo at Ichimaru and tear apart his body when his Shikai shot straight at me. I immediately acted on instinct and moved out of the way. Upon landing on the tiled floor behind him, I looked up and smirked. Seeing his opened back, I jumped into the air, raising Akairo Zankō Kurakeshinmaru. I was intent on destroying the damned bastard before he could join Aizen, leaving there only two traitors. Unfortunately, amidst my clouded hatred, I failed to see the silver blade piercing through my chest. I gasped at the pain and my body lurched back from the impact. _H-How?_ I glanced down at my chest. Blood dripped from the wound and down the thin blade of Ichimaru's Zanpakutō. My eyes narrowed as I glared down at the said ex-Captain.

"B-Bastard," I coughed up the blood filling my throat.

My vision blurred from the pain. I tried to shake off the pain, but only made I worse. I heard a frustrated sigh and felt my body being thrown off the blade. Cold tile met my face as I skidded across the ground, smudging my blood as well. _'__**Get up**__,'_ Kurakeshinmaru's voice erupted through the numbness. _'__**DAMMIT, GET UP! DO NOT GO GIVING UP THE BATTLE, YOU FOOL! GET ON YOUR FEET!**__' Shut up, Kura. Your yelling is not helping me one bit._ I bit back the pain as I struggled to my knees, then to my feet. I used Kura as a sort of support to prevent me from falling. The throw had widened the cut, nearly slicing me in half. I was thankful that it did not slice my spine, otherwise it would have been fatal. I felt Ichimaru's presence approaching, so I glanced up. I narrowed my eyes into slits, resembling serpent eyes. A low growl rumbled in my throat, alongside with my spiritual energy becoming much denser. The scream of the shadow dragon echoed from behind me. It snaked around my body in an attempt to intimidate the enemy. The shadowed mist that clung to the blackened ice flowed over my injured body, concealing and healing the wounds. It felt cool and pleasing. I glanced at the glowing eyes of the dark beast hovering beside me. I had never been conscious to witness the beast in action. Only memories from Kura showed me from **her** fight with Tōshirō.

"I see," he chuckled. "Ya truly the reincarnation of the Black God. No doubt with that speed and tenacity, despite your relatively small form."

I growled and gripped Kurakeshinmaru with both hands. Her black blade pulsed and screamed, longing for the traitor's blood. Holding my Zanpakutō in my left hand, I slashed at the air with my right. I watched in amazement as the action caused the dragon to lunge forward. It slithered through the air, leaving a cloud of black and red shadows in its wake. The dragon plunged its head into the ground where Ichimaru stood. My lips curled back into a snarl as I noticed the bastard dodge the attack. I immediately Shunpoed up to him and drove Kura into his side. The dragon's spirit howled in delight as the Fox's blood seeped slightly from the wound when he Shunpoed away.

"Not so fast," I hissed. "It is far from over."

The look on Ichimaru's face reassured me that he wasn't willing to back down either. I watched for him to aim his blade at me before Flash-Stepping out of the way. I curled my clawed hand into a fist and pounded it into into the ground. The dragon responded and dove downwards, sending debris into the air. Soon, it was virtually impossible to see.

"Where are you?"

I closed my eyes and concentrated my spiritual energy into the golden orbs. Once I opened them and looked around, the scenery took on a reddish-purple hue. I could make out the individual particles and rocks in the heavy dust. A flash a silver came from my left, and I dodged Ichimaru. I landed not far from him and watched in amusement. It seemed that he was having difficulties identifying my location.

"What's the matter, Ichimaru," I couldn't help but smirk. "Can't see me?"

There was a chuckle and he came at me. I Shunpoed up and out of the cloud of dust. Looking down, I kept my sight the small shadow below me. _'__**Do you want to try out that new ability I taught you, child?**__' Don't I ever? Let's have some fun._ I raised Kurakeshinmaru over my shoulder. Concentrating the energy into the blade, I could feel my body pulsate with vigor.

"Mikazuki no Kage."

One single swing and a thin blast of violet energy was sent flying into the chaos, with the red and black mist trailing behind it. Knowing that the first blast was a success, I Shunpoed into another area and performed the same technique. I continued this for less than ten seconds before I stopped to watch the 'sphere' of dozens of Mikazuki Kiba raced through the air into the dust that Ichimaru resided in. Explosions erupted from the underground headquarters. I had a feeling that I hit my target. I fell to the ground and looked on. When the dust cleared, I smirked with triumph. Ichimaru still stood before me, only now was covered in numerous wounds. Blood seeped through his tattered shihakusho and Captain's haori in lines of red.

"Hm. I'm impressed," he let out a chuckle. "Ya truly are the new Black God. The powerful god that is born only once every thousand years. Although immature and your power's uncontrollable, ya abilities are far beyond any comparison to be considered Captain's Level."

Before I knew it, he Shunpoed up to me, but didn't attack. I turned to slice his body in two but was stopped when a bloodied hand caught my wrist. Ichimaru leaned down to my level until his slightly closed eyes met my red-orange ones.

"Now, now. No need to act like that," he whispered. "Now is there?"

"What the hell do YOU think?"

"Hm. I have no intention on killing ya."

I half-glared at him. He only grinned even more and let go of my shoulder. He walked passed me, in the direction that Aizen had taken some time ago. I had lost track of time.

"And why should I trust an incompetent asshole like you?"

He didn't speak back. I turned to face him, Zanpakutō ready for an attack. I felt my right arm pulsate slightly.

"Let me just say three things," he glanced over his shoulder at me, grinning. "One, you are still young. Two, I believe I have a new-found respect for ya. Consider yourself lucky. And three..."

"Three?"

"...Ya are Aizen's daughter."

"W-What," I paled. "What are you...talking about?"

I lost my breath. I went to drop Kura, but couldn't find the strength to even do so. _What? Aizen's...It can't be? _I heard my inner spirit give a blood-curdling howl. It was a terrible feeling. My surprise instantly turned to anger.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT I'M THAT BASTARD'S DAUGHTER? I'M NO WHERE NEAR RELATED TO HIM!"

"Believe what ya want," Ichimaru sighed, frowning at my expression.

_Why the hell is he frowning at me? Should he not care at all of THIS?_

"But ya should take precaution from now on. After all, Aizen won't hesitate to kill ya like he did with ya mother."

"What," I tried desperately to not snap at him. "Y-You know my...mother?"

"Yes. But the rest is something that ya have to find out."

With that, Gin Ichimaru Shunpoed away before I could give chase. I let out a breath that I forgot I held. I finally dropped Kurakeshinmaru, ignoring her frantic cries, and fell to my knees. Blood splattered the ground. My previous wounds had opened up a while ago, spilling my life. The skin around it beginning to mend back together, sending pain shooting throughout my body. Yet, it was all ignored. I was in utter shock at what Ichimaru had told me. _How...How can I? How did he know my mother...my real mom?_ I heard footsteps, causing me to look up. Time seemed to stop as the one-winged angel from my inner world strolled up to me. Her slender hand caressed my cheek. Her skin was so soft. Suddenly, my vision faded and replaced the scenery with a whole new touch.

_I stood in the middle of the foggy storm. Rain pelted my face, yet I did need to blink away the rain. I heard a gasped noise. Looking down, my eyes widened in shock. Before me layed the body of a beautiful woman. Her long, silvery hair draped over the soggy ground and her bloodied shoulders. 'Wait, blood?' Upon closer looks, I could make out the trails of dark blood pouring onto the ground. Multiple cut wounds opened up her delicate body. She gasped for air. It made me want to cry for the woman. She seemed to be in __so much pain._

_ "How much longer..."_

_ "Do you think she'll..."_

_ "What about the babe..."_

_ The voices echoed throughout my head. I couldn't move, which was odd. It felt like my body was frozen in time and I was being forced to watch the whole scene. Movement shifted from the corners of my eyes. Two people, a man and a woman dressed in matching shihakusho and haori, knelt beside the dying woman. I watched her as she slowly turned her head towards me. For a second, our eyes met. 'She has the eyes that I do.' She broke her gaze from me and laid them upon the man and woman beside her._

_ "Do not fret," she choked. "If you mourn...I'll never...forgive you, Yoruichi."_

_ 'Yoruichi?' I turned to the woman and noticed her short, purple hair. 'That must be what she looked like when she was a Captain.' Upon second thought, I turned my gaze ever so slightly to the man opposite of 'Yoruichi'. 'Then, that must mean that he's Urahara.' Yoruichi grabbed the woman's hand and started crying._

_ "Why didn't you tell us? We could've been there to help you, Lady Hatsune."_

_ 'Her name must be Hatsune.' I felt yet another presence. I looked up and saw the dark angel standing over Hatsune's body. She gave me a weak smile. I opened my mouth to say something but immediately closed my lips. I gasped. The woman's body began bleeding, as if she had numerous wounds that were hidden. 'What the hell?' I blinked and looked down at Hatsune and did a double-take at the dark angel. Their wounds were in the same places and bleeding in the same fashion. 'What. On. Earth?'_

_ "...But what about the babe? Is she..."_

_ I turned my attention to the three people on the ground. Lady Hatsune had given Yoruichi and faint smile, shaking her head._

_ "She's...f-fine," she turned her head to one direction. "She is over there...sleeping."_

_ I followed Hatsune's gaze and watched Urahara walk over to a nearby brush. A baby's cry broke the wind and rain. I tilted my head to the side. When Urahara came back, he had an infant in his arms. I looked at the small, pale head that protruded from the thin strips of a ripped haori. Lady Hatsune went to put a hand on the babe's head to quiet her cries. She struggled but was helped by Yoruichi. The infant immediately calmed._

_ "What will we do with her, Lady Hatsune," Yoruichi gazed at the baby girl._

_ Hatsune ignored Yoruichi's question and continued to gaze at the child...her child. The baby's thin, silver hair was matted from the wet fog. 'Wait a minute. The babe's got silver hair?' I touched my hair and gazed at a white strand. 'Impossible.' _

_ "Jennifer..."_

_ I snapped my head up at the sound of my name. I stared in bewilderment at the woman. 'Had she...just call me?'_

_ "...Her name shall be Jennifer," Hatsune caressed the now sleeping baby._

_ "Jennifer, huh," Urahara chuckled. "I guess the name suits her."_

_ "...So it may be," Hatsune closed her eyes, dropping her shaking hand. "Yoruichi..."_

_ "Yes, Lady Hatsune?"_

_ "I want...you and Urahara...to," she coughed up some blood. "...to take Jennifer...as far away...from Soul Society...as possible. Do not let that bastard...anywhere near my daughter. Got it?"_

_ Urahara took the baby and stood up. Hatsune coughed up some more blood and heaved in a shaky breath. With her last breath, the silver-haired Soul Reaper smiled one last time. Kisuke lowered his head in respect, while Yoruichi was trying desperately to stop crying. She stood up and turned to Urahara. Taking the baby into her arms, Yoruichi removed the cloth from the baby's face. 'She looks just like me,' I stared at the small child. _

_ "_**_That's because she is, child._**_"_

_ I turned to the new voice, drawing my attention to the dark angel. Her single, black wing draped around her shoulder like a feathered cape. Several feathers had fallen onto the ground. _

_ "_**_That woman there,_**_' she pointed at the dead Soul Reaper. Yoruichi and Urahara were long __gone by then. '_**_She is your mother. Your real-mother._**_"_

_ 'My...real mother?' I couldn't find my voice, so I just spoke with my mind. It felt the same, only without the movement of my lips. I felt the spirit put a cold hand on my shoulder. 'My father never told me who my real mom was. He always said...that she died in a car accident when I was five.' I lowered my eye lids, blinking back the tears._

_ "_**_However,_**_" the angel stepped between me and my 'mother'. "_**_Do not think that your mother has left you, Jennifer. Her body may be gone, but her spirit resides inside of you._**_"_

_ 'Inside...of me?' The woman nodded her head and turned to face me._

_ "_**_Your mother was a powerful Soul Reaper, just like yourself. Hmph. No. When you have matured and mastered your Zanpakutō, you will surpass even your mother. She would be so proud of you,_**_" the angel lifted her hand to my cheek. "_**_Because I know I am._**_"_

_ 'You never told me who you are,' the words left my mouth without emotion. A chuckle escaped from the woman's mouth. She threw her head back and laughed. Not a sinister laugh, but one that made me feel at home. She returned her gaze at me. I felt my lips twitch into a faint smile._

_ "_**_Stubborn as always. No wonder you and I are so much alike,_**_" she shook her head, smiling. "_**_You want to know why? It's because..._**_"_

_ She leaned down til her lips were next to my ears._

_ "_**_...I am your mother._**_"_

_ My eyes widened. 'What...H-How?' The landscape suddenly became distorted and started to warp away. _

The previous scenery returned to my vision. I was back on my knees. A cool hand was removed from my tear-stained cheek. I looked up and met the gaze of the woman with the single, black wing...my 'mother'...Lady Hatsune. She smiled and turned to walk away. I tried to reach out to her, but couldn't hold my arm up for too long. I watched as she...my mother...disappear into the darkness that had crept across the ground. _'_**_No matter what happens, child. I will always be with you. I swear that I'll never leave your side from now on,_**_'_ the voice of my mother echoed through my head. I felt at ease, but the fear and sadness had remained. My eyes swelled with tears. I tried to hold them back, but couldn't. I closed my eyes and wept. I didn't know how long I kneeled there until the intercom spoke up about Aizen and the two other Captains who had turned traitors. Even so, even the footsteps approaching me were faded out from my cries in anguish. It felt like my body had been torn in pieces. It was devastating. Warm arms surrounded my shoulders, soothing my sobs. I turned into the person's shoulder and cried even more.

"It's alright, Jennifer," the hushing voice sounded just like Yoruichi. "It's alright. I won't let you get hurt any more."

I heard her turn to talk to another person, possibly Captain Unohana. After a while, my sobs softened, only the tears continued to cascade from my swelled eyes. I felt Yoruichi pick me up and carry me away from the Central's underground lair. No longer able to open my eyes, I allowed the darkness to take me and fell asleep.

* * *

**(1)** "Only the Strongest Will Survive" is sung by Breaking Benjamin. Check it out. It's an awesome song.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:**

Hey, guys. I MADE IT! The last chapter for Ichirin no Hana is finally up.

I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed my story & told me you wonderful thoughts. I absolutely loved 'em **XD**

I am thinking of doing a sequel sometime soon, so those of you who want to read more, do not fear.

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Under the Apple Tree: Fulfilled Desire**

** (Tōshirō's POV)**

I opened my eyes, slowly but surely. My body ached all over, causing my breath to hitch. I moved my head and looked around. I instantly recognized the place as the Fourth Division Infirmary. Sitting up, I saw my Captain's haori folded nicely on a nearby chair. I got up and reached for it. There was a note on top.

"What's this?"

I opened the letter and read it.

_Dear Captain Hitsugaya,_

_ I am to inform you that the situation within the Seireitei has been brought to a conclusion. Aizen Sosuke, as you may already know, has betrayed the Soul Society, alongside Captains Gin Ichimaru and Tousen. I am also to inform you that the Ryoka are now allying with us, as their intentions have been brought to justice. They have been deemed innocent for their disturbance. Also, I would like to let you know that a friend of yours has been by your bedside for the past three nights. Do not fret over her condition, as she is healthy and walking without difficulties. When you are intent on seeing her yourself, come to meet us in the Eleventh Division training grounds._

_ Captain Unohana_

I raised an eyebrow._ Why the Eleventh Division?_ I shrugged off the thought and got dressed. I had a strong feeling that it was Jennifer who sat by my bedside those nights. I shook my head in shock, _Three night? I can't believe that I've been out that long._ I found Hyōrinmaru laying in the corner and strapped him to my sash. The images of what happened with Aizen flashed through my head as I walked out of the Infirmary. The blood. Momo's body laying, bleeding profusely. Then, that voice and familiar flash of red and purple. _Jennifer. I hope she's alright. '_**_She is a strong Soul Reaper, Master. Do not fret too much or you might give yourself a heart attack._**_'_ I mentally nodded.

Things were rather hectic when I got to the Eleventh Division. There were numerous Soul Reapers standing around, some of which had to sit on the rooftops and walls to see what was happening. All I could hear were the screams and yelling from the courtyard.

"GOD DAMMIT! I DON'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU," one person sounded rather frantic. "ARE YOU FRICKEN CRAZY?"

A tall man ran by. He was wearing the standard shihakusho of a Soul Reaper, yet there was no Squad badge on him. _A Ryoka._ The one thing that did strike my attention was the massive Zanpakutō he was carrying.

"ICHIGO, YOU COWARD! GET YOUR STUBBORN ASS BACK HERE," there was that familiar voice. "Must I do everything on my own? God. I hate you."

There was a yell and the clashing of several swords. My curiosity got the better of me and I went to investigate. After being unsuccessful in getting through the crowd, I Shunpoed onto the barracks. My mouth dropped as I stared in bewilderment. There was a blurred figure that ran straight at Ikkaku and Kenpachi. A long Zanpakutō met their blades. The person I was staring at had her usual smirk and cocky aura surrounding her.

"JENNIFER! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

The said person looked around, having heard my voice. The moment she looked in my direction, she grinned. Unfortunately, that made her drop her guard as Kenpachi took the move to push her back. Right into the wall of the barracks that I was standing on. I panicked and Shunpoed down to her.

"JENNIFER!"

"Hey, Tōshirō," her voice being right behind me. "What's up?"

I jumped and turned around, glaring at her. All she did was grin and Shunpo away. Right in Kenpachi's direction. I went to grab her, but she was too fast for me.

"Sorry, buddy," she called out over her shoulder. "But I've got to finish up this fight. Talk to ya when I'm done."

The grin on Zaraki's face made me panic even more. I Shunpoed right between them, preventing them from trying to kill each other. The crowd gasped in shock.

"Jennifer," I growled, without looking at her. "What did I say about-"

"Like I said, let me just wrap this up."

I spun around and found Jennifer's body missing. _Dammit. How did she?_ I heard a crash and looked at the barracks. The debris flew everywhere. All I could see were three Zanpakutōs flashing in the dust. I let out another growl.

"JENNIFER!"

There was another crash. Someone landed on my left. I could just feel her taunting spirit energy floating in the air.

"Yes, Snowball," she smirked at me, glancing form the corner of her eye.

"Stop...HEY! WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING ME THAT?"

There was laughter everywhere. It only fueled my rage and embarrassment. Jennifer Shunpoed away before I could make another grab. I glared at her back, then up at the sky. _I hate you. Curse the Fates. '_**_Now, now. That's not exactly a good thing to say,_**_'_ Hyōrinmaru teased me. I pushed his presence away and Shunpoed away from the large building debris came at me. I glared down from the rooftop at the three Soul Reapers. The fellow Soul Reapers who were watching hollered out and routed for whomever them wanted to win. I was surprised to hear Jennifer's name being called out a few times. I saw Captains Unohana, Ukitake, and Shunsui standing watch at the scene. I Shunpoed over to them.

"Care to explain to me what the hell is going on here?"

"Oh, Captain Hitsugaya," Ukitake patted my head, earning a growl. "I thought I saw you out there."

"You didn't answer my question," I had to refrain from snapping at him and the others. "And why is Jennifer fighting Kenpachi? Doesn't she realize that she could kill herself. It two against one."

"Correction," Shunsui tilted his hat to get a better look. "Ichigo was supposed to fight alongside Jennifer, but he backed out and made a break-away. If you are to blame anyone, let it be him. Jennifer volunteered to fight the two of them."

"But..."

"Hitsugaya. I know you care for Jennifer, but you need to let her fight this one," Unohana put her hand on my shoulder. "It was the Captain-Commander's choice to have her fight."

I stared at her, mouth agape. _What. How. Why?_ I glanced at the other Captains. They grinned at me and looked away. I felt a headache coming up, along with a soon-to-pop blood vein. I rubbed my forehead.

"The Captain-Commander?"

"Yes. It would seem that he has taken an interest in our young Jennifer Starr," the way Shunsui said nearly drove me insane.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you ask Jennifer after the battle. Til then, just sit back and wish your friend luck."

I groaned and leaned against the wall. It was definitely a heart-ache to have to watch Jennifer fight the two crazed Soul Reapers, especially those of the Eleventh Division.

**(Jennifer's POV)**

I glanced at the two men from the corner of my eyes. Zaraki came at me from my right while Ikkaku came at my left. I smirked and raised Kurakeshinmaru across my shoulder, blocking both attacks at the same time. The fight was leaving me revitalized, even though 'Strawberry' chickened out at the last second.

"Ha, you're not bad for a woman," Zaraki laughed.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I smirked and Shunpoed behind Ikkaku.

Ikkaku yelped as my foot made contact with his ass and was sent flying at Zaraki, who merely stepped aside. He then came at me, grinning like the mad-man he was. I grinned back and lunged at him. Sparks flew everywhere as our blades met. Still, the strength this Captain had was unbelievable and I was glad that I was just as acceptable. Narrowing my golden eyes, I channeled my spirit energy into Kurakeshinmaru and pushed back. Zaraki, of course, Shunpoed away from the blast and grinned. I chuckled and Shunpoed away from Zaraki's attack, using Kura to deflect most of the blow.

"That is enough for today," the Captain-Commander's voice boomed over the crowd.

I lowered my Zanpakutō and glanced at Zaraki. I smirked when I saw the pissed off look on his face. _He was so itching for a fight. Too bad Ichigo couldn't stay to enjoy the fun._ I placed Kurakeshinmaru's blade on its holster and turned to Zaraki, bowing.

"I would have to say that this was rather fun, Zaraki," I stood back up and turned to walk away. "Maybe next time our fight won't go interrupted."

"Ha, then so it be, kid."

I walked up to Yammamoto and bowed. I thanked him for allowing me to test my skills. He nodded his head.

"I expect great things from you, Jennifer Starr," his low, raspy voice filled with admiration. "Will you still consider joining the Gotei 13?"

"Sadly, I'll have to pass for the time being" I grinned. "The offer is nice and all, but the Soul Society is not the only place being targeted by Aizen. Karakura still needs an extra hand, and I have yet to complete my training. If, for any reason, should a situation arise, I will be sure to alert you of any problems."

I waited the Head-Captain's reaction. He was disappointed for sure, but he knew I was right.

"Very well. Take care of yourself, Miss Starr."

With that, we bowed and departed. _Why can't people just call me by my first name? It makes me feel old_, I shook my head. As I walked to the Squad 11 barracks, my memories of the fight with Gin Ichimaru came back. _I just can't believe that I'm Aizen's daughter,_ I glared at the sky. _No. He's no father of mine. The only real family that I have are Nathan and Dad,_ I whimpered silently. The thought of them made my stomach churn. It had been so long since I last saw them. I pushed aside all thoughts as I walked passed Ikkaku and Yumichika, getting a pat on the shoulder and a "Job well-done, beautiful" from the former. Yumichika would be if Snowball wasn't in the vicinity to hear his comment.

"Hey, Kiddo," Yoruichi came up to me, with Soi Fon in tow. "How are things coming along?"

"Fine, I guess," I shrugged. "Nothing new except Soul Society and the fact that I'm gonna kill Aizen for what he has done."

_Should I tell her?_ I saw the look Yoruichi gave me. I shook my head and gave her a weak smile.

"Just don't take it too personally," Yoruichi gaze softened. "Whatever happens in the future, do not let your anger overcome you. It'll bring nothing good. Okay?"

I nodded my head and noticed something in Soi Fon's hands. I asked her what it was that she had. She brought out her hands and presented me with my long-awaited, new 'shihakusho'. My face immediately lit up.

"Seriously? Oh, Goddess," I tried not to burst out. "Thanks, Captain Soi Fon."

"No problem, kid," she gave me the clothes and smirked, having seen my fallen expression at the nickname.

I growled and glared at Yoruichi. All she did was chuckle and walk away. _Dammit, Yoruichi. Why did you have to tell her that cursed nickname?_ I heard Kura laugh and fade away, having heard the entire thing. I sighed and gave Soi Fon a lop-sided grin. She nodded her head and walked away. I Shunpoed in the other direction, towards my temporary 'dorm' as I liked to call it. Once there, I immediately got dressed and looked in the mirror. I absolutely loved the new uniform. It was a sleeveless, backless shirt with a high collar. A zipper ran down the front and stopped just above my bust line. Covering the bare skin on my stomach, chest area, and upper arms was a see-through, laced that was actually sewn to the vest.

The hakusho pants were all-black and two, large slits opened the sides for easy movement. They were tied together loosely with string. The bottoms were untied and flared out at my ankles. The pants weren't too tight, but tight enough to 'hug' my legs and thighs.

'**_Not bad. The size fits and it's much more comfortable than that ridiculous outfit the perverted, old man gave you,_**' Kura mocked at the thought of when I got my first shihakusho. _Yeah. I'm just as thankful_. I heard a knock on my door, drawing my attention to the door. I felt a chill go down my back, instantly recognizing the Reiatsu.

"JUST A SECOND!"

I grabbed my white sash and tied it around my waist, leaving a good amount of the cloth to flow down to my knees. Walking over to the door, I waited a moment and opened it. I was instantly met with a pair of teal eyes staring at me in shock.

"J-Jen," the white-haired Captain stuttered.

"Hey, Snowball," I almost immediately turned serious. "How are you feeling?"

Tōshirō stared at me for a moment before turning away, blushing. He mumbled something, so I had to lean in to hear.

"I'm...fine."

"That's good to hear. How's Momo?"

"She's," he glanced at me, worry and guilt filled his eyes. "She's fine as well. She currently sleeping at the Infirmary."

I nodded and let him in. He walked over to the nearby window, not casting a second glance at me. I saw his shoulders begin shaking, evident that he was on the verge of crying. I came up behind him and gently wrapped my arms around his shoulders.

"I'm...s-so...sorry, Jen," he was trying not to cry. "All the things that are going on...I-I just can't...b-believe...any of it."

"Everything'll be alright. You don't have to hold back," I whispered so only he could hear me.

With that, he turned around and embraced me. I could feel my shoulder getting wet from his tears. I knew that it took a lot to make him cry. And in him not seeing me for ten years, then having me miraculously appear on his doorstep during Rukia's rescue, and now with Aizen's deceit and Momo's injuries, I knew he needed someone there for him. We stood there, in each other's embrace for several minutes before Tōshirō finally calmed down, rubbing his eyes. He looked like a child that lost everything he had. Tōshirō looked at me and wiped a tear from my face. _Had I been crying as well?_ I smiled weakly. It was strange. I hoped that no one was nearby to witness the situation. I motioned for him to follow me outside. We climbed onto the rooftop of the barracks and watched the sun begin to set. It had been a long day, and an even longer week. I sighed and looked at Tōshirō.

"Are you leaving with the other Ryoka tomorrow," Tōshirō glanced at me.

"Sadly yes," I sighed, knowing very well how he'd react. "I have some special training that I have taken cared of."

I saw the look in his eyes. It hurt me to even say the words. I cared for my white-haired friend a lot, but some things had to get finished.

"Why can't you stay here," his voice was nearly a whisper. "I could help you with whatever training you need."

"It is not something that you can help me with, Tōshirō," I touched my right arm unknowingly. "But don't you worry. I'll visit you whenever I can, even if I have to sneak passed the old cat and Mr. Hat-and-Clogs."

"Who?"

"Yoruichi and Urahara," I shrugged and smirked. "They piss me off with the nicknames that they give me, so I give them a taste of their own medicine. Hmph, but I promise I'll visit. I cross my heart."

He chuckled and smiled. It was faint but it was still a smile. I felt him touch my hand, immediately allowing him to wrap his fingers around my own. We stared at each other for a few minutes before returning our gaze to the sunset, well I did at least. I sensed Tōshirō's gaze on me for a little while longer before turning away as well.

"I hope Momo won't panic when she realizes Aizen is no longer her Captain," I saw Tōshirō cringe at the name.

"I'm sure she'll get over it," he let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "She might be a bit emotional over the issue, but she'll find the strength to move on."

"Yeah. That's for certain." I then chuckled, "Do you remember when we first met?"

Tōshirō glared at me, suddenly having a scowl in his face. It made me grin all the more. It was great times like those that I cherished the most.

"How can I not? That mouth of yours has never made me forget anything, no matter how long ago it was."

"Oh, yeah," I mock-saluted him. "Hey, you've gotta love the American freedom of speech."

Tōshirō rolled his eyes, earning a playful punch from yours truly. We sat on the roof and talked and laughed even after the sun was gone. We had caught up on a lot of things. I found out that he had managed to achieve Bankai after my abrupt 'death' so that he can be better able to protect those close to him. I told him of my own experiences and how I had met his Grandmother in the First Rukon District. His eyes lit up and mumbled to himself, saying something about visiting her soon. I saw Tōshirō's gaze shift to my Zanpakutō.

"I sensed your Reiatsu back underground," he spoke calmly. "It was...different from before."

"Huh? Oh, you sensed that," I shrugged. "Believe it or not, I had managed to achieve Bankai, even with Kura being the bitch that she is. Unfortunately, the change did more to me than what was expected from a normal Zanpakutō."

"What do you mean by that?"

I glanced at Tōshirō. _We're friends and friends can't keep secrets from each other._ I breathed in and turned to face him. Hesitantly, I lifted the removable sleeve. The darkened flesh underneath glowed faintly under the moonlight. It looked almost like cracked magma with the smooth scales. I heard Tōshirō's breath hitch.

"What," he touched my arm, causing it to brighten for a second. "...happened?"

"It is a part of the change when I got Akairo Zankō Kurakeshinmaru," I lowered my gaze from Tōshirō's turquoise eyes. "It is the reason why I have to stay in the World of the Living. Kisuke and Yoruichi, especially Yoruichi, know of what to make of it."

"...I see."

I felt Tōshirō wrap his arm around my shoulder again and pulled me against him. I leaned my head on his shoulder, closing my glowing, yellow eyes. I was sure that Tōshirō was going to have to get used to them, but I knew he didn't care. I was content with just that alone, especially with my friend by my side. My right arm pulsed slightly, indicating my feeling over the matter. _Do I love him? I don't know. I'd rather keep our friendship than accidentally screw it up._ I felt something brush against my cheek, causing my skin to flush. How can I not remember that feeling? It was the same as back at home. I tilted my head up and gave Tōshirō a kiss on his own cheek. I felt him blush and smiled.

"At least Rangiku or anyone else isn't here to..."

There was a failed attempt to hide a certain flash and snapping noise. There was also some slight cursing over to our right. Obviously, someone was spying on us and failed to remove the flash on a camera. Tōshirō and I stared at each other. We've been jinxed. I knew we were thinking the same thing. We both shared a growl and got up, glaring at the direction that the flash originated from. I was able to make out the busty woman's hair and two other Soul Reapers next to her: a certain red-headed Pineapple and Carrot-Top.

"MATSUMOTO/ICHIGO, RENJI," we both screamed out at them.

Tōshirō and I shared another glance. I smirked evilly, while Tōshirō sighed/growled. We walked towards our intended targets, smiling evilly. _Might as well have fun with the dumb ass before our departure tomorrow,_ I smirked even more.

"Oh, Ichigo," I tauntingly drew Kura, her blade vibrating for wanted pain and torture.

"D-DAMMIT! RUN!"

_Ending Theme "Anthem of the Angels" by Breaking Benjamin_

**The End.**


End file.
